Flash From The Past
by nat157s
Summary: When Mal's past comes back to haunt him about what happened 10 years ago, on one of his first ever cases. Will he be able to come to terms with it all or will he and the people he cares about be put into danger.
1. Chapter 1

Cause Of Death - Flash From the Past.

**A/N Hey guys I thought about this idea for a while now and I just had to do it. Since it's different to the other fanfics that I have read so far. This story is about when someone from Mal's past comes back to haunt him, but who is this person and what has happened between the both of them? Hopefully their will be 6-8 chapters maybe more depending how this is goes and I can't wait to see what your guys think.**

**Okay am going to say this because I always wanted to say it. I do not own COD if I did Mal and Natara would be together already because I am a Maltara shipper all the way! The only person I do own is Detective Jamie Shepard he is my own creation. Hehe well enjoy :D**

__  
>Chapter 1 - Stranger Faces &amp; New Dangers.<p>

**You are now Victoria Woods.**

You are with your boyfriend walking down the streets of San Francisco, feeling the gentle breeze sweeping over you: _feeling it gently touch against your cheek._ You walk your boyfriend up to his apartment, he hopes you can stay, but you remember you have to go to work in the morning. So you decide to go home instead, you kiss him on the lips tenderly for a long moment before heading towards the door.

He calls out before you leave. "I love you Vic. Remember to ring me when you get home."

You smile, knowing he always worries about you walking home alone at night. "Love you too babe, see you tomorrow. And don't worry I will." He gives you a cheeky wink as he watches you leave.

You leave his apartment and head back onto the darken misty streets of San Francisco. The breeze you once felt before has suddenly changed into a harsh wind that is like a stringing feeling_: hitting you harshly against your cheek_, which makes your shudder. The moonlight shines down on you as the wind whistles in fury, nevertheless you carry on walking along the pavement. Normally you would walk the long way home but for some reason you just want to get home as quickly as possible, you feel a sudden sense that someone is following you.

You decide to take a short cut through an darken abandon alleyway, you know this isn't your brightest idea but all you can do is concentrate on getting home as soon as possible. You pause and take a deep breath before you walk into the darkness. You hear distinct footsteps behind you getting _louder...and...louder _by the second. You stop to nervously call out. "H-hello.. Is anyone there?" You worriedly ask. But no one answers.

You carry on walking but picking up your speed, you can still hear that dreaded patting sound of steps getting _closer...and...closer. _You start to run feeling your heart thumping heavily out of your chest. But you can't see where you are going, because you're surround by darkness, and before you know it the footsteps suddenly stop. You keep walking quickly but feeling a little relieved.

You're about to exit the alleyway, when a strong gloved hand grabs you from behind and drags you back into the shadows. You try to break free, desperately trying to get away from his powerful grip..._but he is too strong_. You try to scream at the top of your lungs but your voice doesn't make a sound. You start to cry knowing that he is going to kill you and their is no hope for you now.

You try pleading frantically. "Please..._Please don't hurt me!. _I'll give you anything, just please don't hurt me."

He replies, his tone is calm but uneasy: sending shivers tingling down your spine.

"Oh you don't know what hurt is miss. Have you ever lost everything you have once loved? Have you ever had your heart ripped out.?" his grip tightens.

You're confused by what he is talking about, as you struggle to breathe. "N-no...Please just don't kill me." as he continues speaking one of your hands breaks free.

In that instant you scratch his arm causing him to bleed, which makes him loosen his grip that he has on you. That's when you break free and make a run for it. You can hear him mumbling in the darkness. Ouch...You... Miss its okay don't worry I won't hurt you. I just want to save you from getting your heart broken.._.Like mine was_. You fanatically run in the darkness trying to escape_ but there is no where to run and no where to hide_. It's too late..._he has already caught you._

You see his hand move, lifting up to the moonlight. That's when you notice the glistening knife that's twinkles, into the night sky: _Staring right at you..._

"Well miss now you are going to understand the feeling of pain." his tone changed into a sudden bitterness and hatred.

It all happens to fast you feel a painful stringing sensation burn through your chest as warm blood oozes out of you. Your head spins around, the world you once knew is now gone and is replaced by darkness closing in on you. Before a loud crackling sound breaks the night silence, _one last look you see something vaguely, it appears to be something that once beated but now it will never do_. In that instant your body topples to the ground your vision disappears the shadows engulf you..._Everything goes black...You have died._

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

You are awakened by the constant beeping sound of your phone. You blink opening your eyes wearily, trying to get used to your surrounding. Your grumble under your breathe. "Ugh. That godamn phone, where the hell did I put that blasted thing? Well the hell did the sleep go? Am sure they aren't paying me enough for this." you stumble over to the table side where your phone is repeatedly flashing. You look down at your phone, to see you have a new message from Natara.

You smile instinctively. It always made your morning from getting a text from your partner knowing, you always have a good enough reason to get up out bed in the morning. To see her smiling even through the worst possible situation. You open the text to read it.

_'Hey Mal, Captain Yeong wants us both at the station in 30 minutes she never said why, just that's it's something important. I think it's a new case. Well don't worry about picking me up today, I guess I am about 10 minutes away from the station any ways. So I will see you soon partner.'_

You grumble knowing that there is a new killer out there taking innocent people's lives away, but nevertheless you have Natara to help you bring these scum bag to justice.

You put on your normal entire, run your hands through your messy soft locks, grab your keys and head towards your car. You don't have a lot of time for breakfast but you have enough time to grab a couple of coffees for you and Natara before you head to the station.

_20 minutes later: y_ou enter the station, to where you see a large crowd of officers all surrounded in one area. You keep walking into the station and that's when you notice a tall muscular man, with blonde - brown well groomed hair with a few lose pieces of locks that touch his face and brown hazel sparking eyes. As you look over to him, his eyes stares right back at you, intensely for a quick moment before you look away. For some reason he looks familiar but you can't put your finger on where you have seen him before.

You scan the rest of the station, that's when you notice Natara standing their her full attention is on the same guy you have just notice. You walk over approaching her with that same charming smile you always greet her with. 'Hey Nat. Say if you have your mouth open much wider there is going to be giant drool patch the size of a swimming pool in here." You say playfully teasing her.

She snaps out of her thoughts and seems to be startled by your arrival. "Oh hey Mal ... I-I didn't see you there."

You grin. "Yea I guess not, you were to busy drooling over Mr Godly locks over their." she can't help but to smile.

She about to talk to you but you're interrupted by Captain Yeong walking in your direction with the new guy from across the station.

She greets you both. "Detective Fallon, Agent Williams, I would like you to meet the newest member to our force. This is Detective Jaime Shepard, he has just transferred from the NYPD and I hope you will make him feel welcome." she walks off leaving you with Detective Shepard.

You see him smiling at Natara, which triggers off your jealous making it fill up inside of you. He extends his hand to shake with hers. "Good Morning Agent Williams. It's is a great honour to meet you, I have heard so much about you and all of your brilliant work."

She meets with his hand returning a smile. They shake for a brief moment, gazing at each other. Before they're shortly interpreted by you coughing. 'Heh erm.' She let's go and replies back. "Oh...Thank you Detective Shepard, it is so nice to meet you to. Welcome aboard."

He replies charmingly. "Oh thank you Agent Williams and you can just call me Jamie. I hope we can get to know each other much better." She smiles.

He approaches you smiling widely, like a child in a sweet shop. He again extends his hand, waiting to shake with your hand.

You clench your teeth tightly as he stood in front of you. Natara nudges you, but for some reason you hold back, like there is something odd about him that nerves you. Natara learns over and whispers. "Mal, what are you waiting for? Are you okay?."

_A quick moment passes._

Before you extend your hand like he is and firmly grip it in a shake. He smiles but presses your hand tightly, you squeeze harder than he does and he flinches but keeps his eyes locked with yours. He coughs before regaining composure. "Detective Fallon I have heard so much about you and Agent Williams. I am grateful to be meeting such a great Detective like yourself, and I hope I can get the chance to learn from the very best." he says charmingly. His accent sounds slightly British with an American twang to it.

He pulls away and rubs his hand quickly before winking at Natara and leaving you both standing their. There is an awkward silence between you both, before Natara breaks the silence. "Mal, what was all that about?." she questions, frowning at you.

You shrug still feeling jealous and uneasy around the new guy. You look at her softy. "These something about Detective Shepard that I don't like Natara that their is more to that guy than meets the eye."

She hits your arm gently in a playful tease. "Let me guess you can feel it in your gut." she walks ahead of you chuckling away but you can't help but to smile and quickly follow behind.

You head over to Captain Yeong's Office where she is sat looking at you both as you enter. "Detective Fallon, Agent Williams please take a seat. There has been a young female found murdered outside of an alleyway this morning around about 8:00pm this morning. Kai Is already down at the crime scene and will give you more details when you get there. I want this person catch as soon as possible." she instructs sternly.

Natara looks at Captain Yeong. "Yes of Course Captain. We will make sure we catch who ever is responsible." she says firmly.

You both head towards the door, before exiting Captain Yeong calls out. "Oh one more thing, Detective Shepard will be joining you both for this part of the investigation. And Detective Fallon play nice." Natara smiles widely at the comment, while you frown, grumbling under your breath: "Fan-tactic, we have godly locks all day. This day has become a whole lot worst. What else could possible go wrong?." You sigh deeply.

You collect your thoughts before nodding at Captain Yeong. "Oh don't worry about Detective Gol..._Erm_...I mean Detective Shepard it would be great to have him come along." you say clenching your teeth.

Captain Yeong looks at you curiously before nodding at you both, indicating for you to leave. You get up and exit her office. When you come out her office that's when notice you Detective Shepard talking to the other officers. Unaware of that Natara looks at you deeply and smiles, she pats you tenderly on the shoulder. You surprisingly spin around to face her, as she grins. "Mal...What are you doing later tonight?" Before you can answer you are interpreted by Detective Shepard approaching you both, charmingly smiling.

He greets you both. "Thank you both for letting me come along, it's a great pleasure to work with some of the best." he smiles at Natara as they slightly walk ahead of you: _talking_. You stop and collect yourself, grabbing your coffee off the table for you and Natara. She stops and turns back. "Mal, are you coming?" you smile. "Yea I'll be there in a minute."

You know that today is going to drag and knowing you're working with someone you don't trust, is making you feel uneasy.

_Today is going to be one hell of a day. You Leave the station._

**To be continued ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Cause Of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 2.

**A/N Hey guys! Hope you are all enjoying the story so far :'). And their is still so much to come. So thank you for all of the reviews it means a lot. And I do apologise for any errors, all i can do is my best so fingers crossed. Well I hope you will enjoy :D!**

Chapter 2 - Heartless.

**You are now Ben Grayson.  
><strong>  
><em>3 months ago:<em> The sound of an ear splitting shriek wakes you up, causing you to lunge straight up onto your feet. Your eyes suddenly burst open, but to your surprise you are still stuck in the same room that you've been locked up in for 3 years now. You sit back down onto your bed as you stare at them same four walls that close in on you:_ day in day out_. You walk over to a dusty broken shelf that you keep all your processions on.

You then feel around and pick up what appears to be a newspaper. You pick it up and walk back over to your bed. The moonlight beams in through the window, and that's when you stare at a tall young, muscular man, smiling charming right back at you.

You then scan the text._ 'Hero Cop Risks His Life To Save Many People from Bank Robbers.'_

You growl in anger as you throw the newspaper down onto the floor in frustration. As that day where your whole life was destroyed, comes haunting back to you. _You lost every thing that day... _And now you are determine to get your revenge for what he did. Everything you loved was taken away from you, by one person and one person in particular.. _Detective Malachi Charles Fallon._

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

You sit in your vehicle with Natara and Detective Jamie Shepard. Their is an uncomfortable atmosphere lingering in the car causing an awkward silence. Before Natara breaks the ice. "So Detective Shepard how long have you been with the NYPD?."

He smiles at her as they both catch each other eyes: _meeting in a deep gaze_. "You can call me Jamie you know? And I have been their since I was 18 and became a cop when I was 21." he says charmingly.

She smiles at him, and seeing them both smiling at each other, tears you up as your jealousy begins to boil from deep inside of you.

"Miss Williams can I just say you have the most mysterious, sparkling set of beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Natara giggles _like a school girl that has just met the boy of her dreams._

"Thank y_ou...Jamie_." he grins widely at her. As you can see her smooth olive cheek slowly beaming glowing red as she blushes uncontrollably

"Oh come on. You have got to be kidding me, the nerve of this guy." you mutter under your breathe.

Your grip tights on the wheel as your body tenses up. Natara notices and places a hand softly onto your knee. As she softly pats it. "Mal is everything alright? You've hardly spoke a word since we left the station?" she asks as a concern look flashes across her face.

You start to sweat as your heart races, before gulping hard. "_Y-yeah fine..._Everything is just per-fect." you say reassuring her even though things are far from it.

She studies you for a brief moment,_ you're just hoping she believes you. _Before she tries to say something you interpret her. "So Shepard what made you come all the way over to San Francisco? Pay not good over their." you playfully tease.

"No the pay is fine over their, I moved here because I have some problems of my own going on at the moment, and I needed to get away from it all for a while. But also I really wanted to meet and learn from the both of you. You both are an inspiration." he says as he chuckles softly.

You look through your mirror to the back seat of your vehicle where Detective Shepard is sat. That's when you notice a unusual bright red mark on his arm, he notices you looking and quickly pulls his sleeve down. You are curious about the sudden reaction, and still at the bottom of your gut is telling you that their something not right about him. _But what?_

Before you have a chance to ask him, you arrive at the crime scene. The three of you exit your vehicle and head towards that familiar scene you, have seen a thousand of times before. You approach the crime scene and that's where you are greeted by Detective Ken Greene. "Hey Mal. Hey Natara. _Err..._"

Ken leans over and whispers into your ear. "Who's the guy with the girl locks?." you grin before sighing. "Ken this is Detective Jamie Shepard from the NYPD he has just transferred here and will be joining our force. And Jamie this is Detective Ken Greene."

Ken looks at Detective Shepard and politely smiles. Detective Shepard extends his hand for Ken to shake. "Nice to meet you Detective Shepard."

"The pleasure is all mine, nice to meet you to Detective Greene." You look over to spy for Kai but their is no sign of him anywhere.

"Hey Ken where's the dork?." You say as your jaw clenches.

Ken jerks his finger behind and that's where you notice Kai running towards you with an excited expression painted on his face. "Detective macho stuff, Agent hottie boom bottie."

You sigh before grumbling under your breathe. "Oh that expression on his face is never a good sign. Ugh I think my day has officially become a whole lot worst." you moan.

He runs up to you, panting heavily like he has just ran a marathon. "Hey guys you should really check out what I found at the crime scene_ your hearts might just literally pop out._"

You raise an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about Kai?." you saying glare at him.

Kai pause as he notices Detective Shepard stood their. He then turns to you with a smirk: _the type of smirk you hate_. "Hey Mal I think you have some competition on your hands." he says nudging your shoulder.

"Kai!.." Natara scolds as she frowns at him.

He sighs. "Right...Well... Erm.. As I was saying I found something totally fricken awesome at the crime scene that you all need to check out. You might say it's _heart stopping_."

"Kai!.. Enough with the heart jokes just leads us the way." you say as you frown at him.

Kai shakes his head. "What! I was just trying to lift the mood a bit."

**You are now Natara Williams.**

Kai has just lead you to an alleyway where a young female in her mid 20s lays. A pool of blood surrounds her and as you get closer. Your stomach begins churn as you approach the gruesome sight, you spy and that's when you see she has a massive whole in her chest. Where her heart is meant to be, that is not their anymore... _that has_ _now disappeared. _You look over to Mal as he stares right back to you, his expression matches your own and his face has rapidly drained all of it's original shade of colour.

Detective Shepard kneels down by the body, he doesn't seem faced by the grim sight, as he begins to examine it closely. You fight back a lump of sick that lingers deep within your throat, before you swallow hard and turn back to face Kai.

Mal coughs, before regaining his composure. "Who's the victim?" he asks, his tone has become serious.

Ken looks over to you both. "The victim is Victoria Woods, aged 24 she owns her own business just outside town. And was last seen last night around about 11.30pm by her boyfriend, before her death."

"Anything else Ken? "you ask trying to retrace her steps, as your mind goes through all of the different possible situations that your brain can calculate.

Detective Shepard rises upon his feet. "Well her main muscle that's keeps her heart in place has been torn out. And her main arteries have been slashed, that connects to her heart. I say the knife entered through the middle of her heart and the killer pulled it out with some force. I would say she died instantly." everyone looks to him astonished by his sudden knowledge, before they look back over to Kai.

Kai grins in amazement. "Wow..I could really start liking this guy...But yes he is correct." you see Kai flash a smile over to Detective Shepard and as you glance your eyes around you can see Mal looking like he is distracted by something. That something is wrong with him.

You look over to Mal as you smile in his direction, he notices and returns you his charming infectious smile, you just can't help but to love about him. Before you continue speaking. "Kai was their any signs of a struggle?." Kai shakes his head in disappointment. "Sadly no but we will double check that when we do a autopsy on the body."

"Thanks Kai." you say as he grins at you, before the four of you start walking back to Mal's vehicle.

"That was one horrible site I have saw in a while now, that poor girl, she had her whole life ahead of her and now it all gone. Who could do that to someone I mean seriously that is just outrageous?." Ken speaks up, clearly he is in shock after seeing such an disturbing sight.

Everyone goes silent for a brief moment: _still thinking the same thing that Ken has just said._

Mal looks at you as he speaks firmly. "I don't know, but we are sure going to find out."

**You are now Ben Grayson.**

_2 days ago_: You stand outside of the San Francisco mental institution that you have been locked away in for 3 years now. You grin widely as you are finally released and are now back onto the streets of San Francisco. You take a moment to take in the air as you softly inhale ande exhale, before looking around at the beautiful lights that hit against your face. You chuckle as you take out the picture of the young Detective Mal Fallon that is firmly in your pocket.

You keep walking with the picture firmly placed into your hands, you finally approach the place that you have been looking for as you read _: San Francisco Police Department._

You smirk mischievously as you lower your voice into a husky harsh whisper. "Am coming for Detective Mal Fallon and your partner Agent Natara Williams. You're so going to regret that day where you took everything away from me. So you better be ready because when I am finished with you their is going to be nothing left. I'll make sure of it."

_You laugh before you walk into the darkness, disappearing into the shadows._

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cause Of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 3.

_**A/N:Hey Guys! Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. I thank everyone that reads my stories and also to my reviews and followers because it means a lot to me that you take your time out of your day to read them so many thanks. Hopefully I can make this story more exciting for you all. **_

_**Tell me what you guys think of this story, because if this story is boring then please let me know and I will not continue with it anymore. Because I feel like am wasting my time on a story that's not very interesting to read. I like to make my readers enjoy my stories and want to read more and feel good from reading them but that said please enjoy :') xx**_

Chapter 3 – Mysterious Accidents And Flames Of Jealousy.

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

You, Natara, Ken and Detective Shepard approach your vehicle. You look to Ken before leaving. "Ken do you know who the victim's boyfriend is called?"

Ken shakes his head. "Sorry man I have no clue on that one, something Kelly I think, Amy will be better help on that one. See you down the station." you give Ken a man hug and watch as he walks away. You look over to Natara to see her smiling at you, you're about to ask her something when Detective Shepard's phone starts ringing interpreting you.

You turn your eyes over in his direction, at first he doesn't answer his phone but then he appears to be nervous and starts to sweat. Before he looks down at his phone screen. He looks back to Natara then glares at you. "_Umm..._I am terribly sorry but I really need to take this call. Do you mind?."

Natara looks over to him with a smile. "Of course not go ahead we will wait for you."

"Thank you so much Miss Williams, and Detective Fallon it means a lot, I wont be to long." he deeply looks at Natara before, winking at her as he walks away.

"Can't we just leave him here." you say as you smile at her. She giggles and gentle hits your arm playfully. "You would love that wouldn't you? But no we can't Mal."

You screw your face up and burrow yourself into a frown. Natara smiles at the face you pull. "You really don't like him do you? Why don't you give him a chance. Who knows you might become the best of friends." she giggles.

"Not a chance in hell, theirs more chance of me, Kai and the three little bears becoming friends then me and Shepard. And don't even say a word because no me and Kai are not friends and will never be." you say still frowning at her, but for some reason you can't help but to grin at her. Every time she laughs or smiles you can't yourself, to do the same.

"Oh come now Mal at least try to get know him. He might actually be a great guy if you give him a chance. You know what I say you can't judge a book by it's cover."

You notice her glancing at someone: _not noticing it is you she is looking at._ "_Heh..._If I didn't know any better I think someone has crush on our godly lock's friend." You saying playfully teasing her.

She looks at you and shakes her head in utter disagreement as your eyes once again lock in a brief but very deep moment together. To your unawareness Detective Shepard is stood watching you both carefully. Natara smiles showing her glistening pearly white teeth. "No Mal...I have actually got my eyes on _some else _at the moment."

"Oh is that so and who would that be?." you say as you cock an curious eyebrow.

"Well let's just say you know him better than anyone else. And we will just leave it at that." she chuckles.

"Oh come on Nat you gotta tell me. _Mmm_...Wait a minute it's not Kai is it?." you say nervously, _knowing she likes someone else_...You just wish it was_ you._

"Oh god no! Come on I have better taste than that Mal." you both share a small laugh together, while still deeply gazing at each other.

You can't help but to get lost in her eyes. _'She so beautiful and I can't let Shepard or anyone take her away from me._' you think to yourself as the thought casts deep into your mind.

_Their is a blissful silence as you and Natara just stare into each other eyes, almost knowing what each other is saying. She understands you like no one else could ever._

Your silence is interpret by Detective Shepard coming back and greeting Natara with his charming smile: _breaking away her eyes with your own._

You groan under your breathe. "Ugh I really don't like this guy, he is slowly ruining my day."

_Before you all enter your vehicle and drive back to the station_.

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You sit in the passenger seat of Mal's car, you can tell their is an obvious tension between Mal and Detective Shepard. You know Mal doesn't trust him, but you can't help but wonder why:_ maybe he not telling you something_. You want to help but you don't to pry to much into it, because you care about Mal more than he knows and you hate when he shuts you out.

You are disturbed from your thoughts by the sound of Detective Shepard's accent. You are very intrigued by his weird but very charming accent. Maybe his parents were half American and half English.

"Miss Williams, Detective Fallon do you mind if I ask you both a question?." he says smiling at you.

"Yes of course we don't mind at all isnt that right Mal?." you saying returning a smile but at the same time nudging Mal.

Mal tense up before grunting. _"Yea..._Sure why not." he moans. You turn and glare at him before turning your attention back to Jamie.

"Well don't get me wrong but are you and Detective Fallon by any chance_ Erm..._You know together?." he says, looking to the both of you.

You look to Mal and he looks over to you. You both have a look of shock painted on your faces, as Mal slams hard onto the breaks of his car: _forcing the car to a sudden halt_.

You start to sweat and your heart races out of your chest as you begin to stutter. _"Errr...Umm..._No of course not. Me and Mal are just partner's." You say as you try to fight back a blush that's seems to creep upon your cheeks.

He grins mischievously then turns his attention over to Mal. Mal's face has drained all of his colour and he also begins to sweat nervously. _"Erm...Errr..._Yea were just partners." He quickly turns his head and looks out of the window, but you can sense that their disappointment within his voice.

You see Detective Shepard grin widely, before he winks at you flirtatiously. "Oh sorry for asking...but good to know."

The rest of the car journey is awkward as that dreaded silence looms over in the air all the way back to the station.

**You are now Detective Shepard.**

The car of Detective Mal Fallon's has comes to abrupt stop, since you asked that question: _causing an awkward silence in the car_. You look over to Mal and you can see he has tensed up, and then to Natara who is blushing uncontrollably. You can sense their Is much more between them than they both say, just the way their look at each other: _it's so deep and compassionate._ You can easily tell that their is a connection between them.._.A much greater one than a partnership or friendship something much deeper and romantic.  
><em>  
>You smirk widely before the car parks neatly up at the station. You all exit the vehicle and enter the station.<p>

**You are now Natara Williams.  
><strong>  
>You, Mal and Detective Shepard all head up to the crime lab where Amy is sat typing at her computer. She notices you all entering and smiles widely. She notices Detective Shepard and instantly she begins to blush. You smile and then look over to Mal who meets with your gaze but then he looks quickly away. You sigh before looking back to Amy who seems to have gone all shy since Detective Shepard has enter the room: <em>obviously she has a crush on him. <em>And by the way he is looking at her you think he likes her to.

She lowers her voice and whispers into your ear. _"Erm..._Natara...Who's the guy stood next to..._Mal_." she says as she blushes uncontrollably.

You giggle and whisper back. "Oh that's Detective Jamie Shepard, he has just transferred here from the NYPD and will be joining our force." Her face instantly lights up in delight with a big smile that forms across her lips, before Detective Shepard walks closer to her.

He extends his hand waiting to shake with Amy's as he smiles charmingly at her. She hesitates for a moment before placing her hand in his. "Nice to meet you my name is Jaime Shepard. I am from the NYPD and who I am having the pleasure in meeting with?."

Amy meets with his gaze as she shakes his hand. "Hi I am Amy Chen I am a forensic scientist..._Erm _nice to meet you Detective Shepard."

"You can call me Jamie, and I hope I can get to know you a lot better Miss Chen." they let go of each other hands after a long moment.

Before Captain Yeong enters, she calls to Detective Shepard. "Detective Shepard mind if I have a word in private please. " Detective Shepard nods and follows Captain Yeong out of the crime lab.

Mal step forward towards Amy. "Well now the tea party is over, can we just get on with this case." Mal says firmly.

You roll your eyes at him before looking at Amy. "Amy can you tell me who the victim's boyfriend is?."

Amy's fingers dance across the keyboard as they leap in a rapid rate. After a quick moment her face lights up. "Got it!."

Mal raises an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well the boyfriend is called Matthew Kelly, he is 25 and is an engineer in a garage just across from here. I'll write down the address to his apartment for you."

Mal smiles. "Thanks Amy, is their anything else you can tell me about him, any convictions or a criminal record, anything?" he questions.

"No his record is clean." Amy says smiling.

"Thank you Amy." you smile to Amy before you and Mal leave the crime lab.

**You are now Mal Fallon. **

You and Natara exit the crime lab, you walk ahead of Natara trying to see what Captain Yeong and Detective Shepard are talking about. But he appears to be gone, you scan the station but you can't see him anywhere. Natara walks over to you and squeezes your bicep as she smiles. "You ready to go and interview the boyfriend then partner."

You turn and look at her with a grin. "You know it partner." you both smile and head towards your vehicle: _off to the address that Amy has wrote down for you._

_20 minutes later:_ You and Natara exit the apartment of the devastated, broken hearted boyfriend of Victoria Woods.'s : _Matthew Kelly._You and Natara enter your vehicle once again and begin to drive back to the station.

They is a long pause before you start of the conversation. "So do you think he did then Nat since your the expert."

She smiles at you before she starts her fascinating explanation, that you always seem intrigued by. "Well through the psychology point of view and from his body language and personality. I would have to say he seems genuine about his emotions towards his girlfriend, and his alibi is solid. So I suspect he wouldn't have no reason to murder his girlfriend in this dreadful and dramatic manner."

You grin. "Wow I didn't know the half of what you have just said but it sounded great, you never fail to amaze me."

She giggles. "Okay then. What about you gut boy?."

"Well I would say he isn't our killer. Their something in my gut that tells me he isen't responsible for this crime"

She smirks. "So basically the same thing I said really then choir boy."

"Hey shh princess." she glares at you, before you both share a laugh together.

You about to say something when you approach a stand still. You press your foot down onto the brakes, but for some reason your car doesn't slow down. Natara glances over at you worriedly. "Mal why aren't we stopping?." she question nervously.

_You frantically try to slam your breaks on, but the car doesn't seem to stop instead it gets faster and they are a load of cars straight in front of you. _

"Am trying. My brakes aren't working! Someone has tampered with my breaks Natara."

Natara looks out off the window and sees their are a lot of cars and people crossing at the near by the traffic lights. She then looks over to you. "Mal what are we going to do.?."

You look at her with the same expression painted on your face: _of concern, you don't have a lot of options and your running out of time._All that is your mind is how you going to stop your car and make it out of this alive, not just for you or Natara but the many of lives that are going to be put in danger.

_The car becomes faster...out of control...No stopping it._Natara shrieks. "MAL... Watch out!."

There is the sound of loud screaming and the screech of tires before a loud crashing of shattered glass flying everywhere. You jerk back with such impact and you can feel pain as all you can see is one colour and one colour only..._deep crimson red: the colour that you dread. _The ear splitting noises penetrates through your ears drums causing them to block out all sound around you. A loud horn beeps in the background: _fading farther away each time..._

_Everything goes silent. _

_**To be continued... **_


	4. Chapter 4

Cause of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 4.

**A/N: Hey guys so here is a new chapter of my story, thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or even follows my stories it means a lot seriously it make literally my day. Just one question to ask should I continue with this story or not ? I just don't want to be a wasting my time if people aren't enjoying it so please give me your opinions on that one. Many Thanks and please enjoy.**

Chapter 4 - Strange Dark Figures That Loom Into The Shadows.

_Black smoke fills all around in the air, covering the atmosphere in carbon dioxide and car fumes. The sound of a horn blaring, repeating the same ear splitting echo that plays over and over again, still utter silence and no movement from the car..._

**You are now Ben Grayson. **

_1 day ago:_ You sit in a dim lighten apartment as you stare blankly at a piece paper that you have right in front of you. You tap your pen in a consisted rhythm almost like the r_hythm of a heart beating. _

_You glance at the piece of paper as you grin widely, looking at your list that you have wrote, it reads_:  
><em>Things to destroy of Detective Mal Fallon's Life:<br>Car  
>Job<br>Partner  
>Friends<br>Murder!_

You laugh mischievous as you look over your list. 'Lets see, the first thing to break down Mr Fallon is his car. _Mmm..._I hope he knows how to use his breaks.'

You chuckle before walking over to your shelf as you smirk, while holding up what appears to be a jar. The content is what once belonged to Victoria Woods that she will _never _get back again.

You turn your voice into a hushed growl. _'She will never be heart broken again never have everything took away from her like I did...By Detective Mal Fallon.' _you mumble to yourself before slamming your fist onto your shelf in bittiness and hatred filling withing your eyes, before repeating them words that will haunt you. "He took everything_...Everything!_."

**You are now Amy Chen.**

You sit at your desk as you can't stop smiling, while still deeply in a thought. Only one person springs to mind _Detective Jamie Shepard..._You blush every time you think about his name, and when you listen to his charming infectious accent: _it's like a soothing harmony that you could fall asleep to_. You can't get his image out your head, his blonde- brown wavy lock hair, his perfect adorable smile and his glistening hazel brown eyes that you could just gaze into forever.

You are particular drooling over him, while in the background you can here Kai shouting to himself about losing at a game, which you have told him at least a million of times not to install games onto the work computers but does his listen...no. You are disturbed from your thoughts when you notice a white piece of paper lying on top of your desk. You look over to Kai. "Hey Kai by any chance did you leave a white piece of paper on my desk."

Kai shakes his head and grunts because you have disturbed him. "No!." you are intrigued by this mysterious paper that has caught your attention so you decide to read it. You open it out as you began to read it.

'_Hey Miss Chen, I thought it would be a great idea to get to know you better over dinner tonight, so what do you say?. Try and put a smile on a charming guy's face.' _you blush and smile widely.

That's when you notice Detective Shepard stood over the door leaning on it seductively. You eyes began to dart and then gaze deeply as he smiles. '_Wow he is so hot and just so perfect. But what happens if he doesn't like me.' _you think deeply to yourself before he walks over to you causing your heart to beat quickly.

"So what do you say? Dinner with me tonight at eight?." he says charmingly.

You can't help but to giggle like a school girl: _you want to yes but with the luck you have had with guys, it starts to make you doubt your self as your self consciences takes over you._ You smile but you look to the floor in sadness because you just cant bare to look at him. "Erm sorry Detective Shepard I have plans tonight but maybe some other time." you say as your heart sinks. While thinking to yourself _'He is to good to be true.'_

He smiles polity as he walks closer to you, lifting your head up and hugging you tightly:_ obviously sensing that you are upset_. "It's okay Miss Chen I will be glad to wait till the next time for you. And it's alright to call me Jamie miss." he says as he grins.

Your breathing becomes heavier as he looks into your eyes, before he wraps his arms around you and holds you close, the embrace is warm and soothing:_ making you calm instantly when he is holding you in his arms. _

"Thank you Jamie I will most..._Erm _defiantly _k-keep _you to that." you stutter.

He chuckles. "Your so cute Miss Chen and your beauty is most like a flower bright that is very beautiful, and just keeps blossoming everyday."

Your words become baffled as you go all shy. "_Erm...I-I don't know what to say.._.Erm thank you Jamie no one has ever told me that before." he smiles and kisses your hand tenderly. "Well know they have, your beautiful no matter what you think, well I best get going I need some errands to run but if you change your mind, ring me."

He pulls his pen and a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and writes his phone number down. Before walking away and winking, leaving you gob smacked but also happy and fuzzy inside.

You squeal to yourself before walking over to your computer, Kai glances and smirks at you. "Haha Amy pulled, she got herself a number and an handsome devil. Amy and Jamie sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g.. first come love second comes marriage third comes..."

"Kai!" you glare at him before smiling happily to yourself, before continuing with your work as you feel amazing and that things for you couldn't possibly be much better for you and that _nothing can ruin your day now..._

**You are now Natara Williams. **

You blink your eyes slowly as you try and collect your thoughts to what has just happened a few moments ago. You jerk up but you can feel a sudden rush of pain shooting across your neck. Releasing Mal's car crashed into a wall, while trying to keep in control, since his breaks didn't worked. The impact was violent but luckly you never hurt anyone else in the crash. But as you look to your left panic starts to sets in.

To your side of the car it seems untouched by the impacted, compared to Mal's side which is looking far much worst. As you turn your head slowly, your heart crumples as you see him. It's hurts you inside seeing him like this as your unknown fears start to become real. You can see blood seeping from his head and his face which has shards of glass in bedded into his once rugged handsome face as he is unconscious, laid right their in front of you helplessly.

You touch his hand gently as tears begin to form in your eyes, as you call softly to him. "Mal...Mal."

_All you get is silence for a long moment..._

Before his eyes flutter open, you sigh in relive, as he gently moves his hand towards yours making sure you are okay.

"Nat don't worry I am okay. Are you hurt?." he asks concernedly, but his voice is shaky as he speaks.

You grabs his hand tightly. "_Y-yeah fine. _Just a few cuts and bruises, but don't move okay, I'll get you some help." you say also shook up by the accident.

"No Nat am _f-fine _really just a few cuts and maybe a dislocated shoulder but I can move so I will be fine. But the main thing is that your okay and no else got hurt. You call the station while I call for an ambulance." he says as he gently rubs your hand tenderly, while gazing in to your eyes passionately.

"Am glad you are okay too Mal, you had me worried their." you say smiling softly before carefully moving and getting out the car.

Mal manages to get his door open but has trouble getting out, you can hear him wincing in pain. You rush over to his side, taking his hand while helping him up, he is very shook up and you can tell that he is in pain. You walk him to the wall where he slides down it, you take off your jacket and join him by sitting closely by his side.

You look up at him tenderly as you gently rub his bruised and batted head softly with your jacket. He flinches and winces in pain, you look up at him as he meets with your gaze he then wraps his arm around you and pulls you close to him. You rest your head onto his chest as he gently strokes your hair, you both sit in silence as you hear the sound of sirens droning getting closer.

Meanwhile a few yards away a dark figure watches you both, before walking away into the shadows...disappearing.

**You are now Amy Chen.**

Your phone buzzes constantly, you look up to see you have 2 missed calls and 1 new message. You stop what you doing instantly to see check your phone, you open your phone to see that you have 2 missed calls from Natara, and 1 new message from Mal. You look to the clock then back to your phone and that when you realise they have been gone for over 2 hours now. You then began to panic as you think of the worst possible situations that has happened to the both of them.

You ring Natara as you frantically wait for her to answer, it's rings once...then twice before you hear Natara speak. Her voice seems shaky and not her normal calmer self.

"Natara am so sorry for not answering my phone, are you okay?" you ask as panic increases in your tone of voice.

"It's okay Amy, but me and Mal could be better, our car went out of control and we had a crash. Please inform Captain for me, and we need someone to pick us up from the hospital, were waiting for an ambulance at the moment. But Mal's car is destroyed and we have no transport. I'll keep you informed but for now could you please tell Captain Yeong and I'll see you when we get back."

"Oh my god am so sorry Natara, hope you both are okay and I will inform Captain Yeong right away and I will send Ken to pick you both up. Take care and i'll see you both soon." you say feeling upset about them being hurt and also guilty for not answering your phone.

You rush out of the crime lab to inform Captain Yeong straight away. You exit her office after telling her what Natara has just told you, and Ken is on his way with Kai to go and get them both. You head back to the crime lab alone. You can't help but worry about Natara and Mal, you're in shock, because Mal's car was fine before and now its suddenly not. They both could of been seriously hurt or even the worst, but you are glad their are fine and still you can't help but to feel upset about it all. Feeling that your day has drastically become a whole worst.

You pick up your phone once again to check Mal's message, you open it, but thats when your mouth drops in horror, you can't believe it. Only one question that's haunts inside od your mind: _What do I do know?_

**You are now Ben Grayson.**

You stand in an darken abondon alleyway staring out to a car wreckage, as you watch two people that are sat against a wall both appear to be hurt, but are still very much alive. Their is a male and a female that is laid into his chest, the male is bleeding from his head and has glass in his face.

You glance back at the car then to the both of them, before mumbling to yourself. 'Well if isn't Detective Mal Fallon and his beautiful partner Miss Natara Williams. I guess he knows how to breaks after all, if he thinks this is bad then he better watch out because I have much more installed for him, so he better be papered to lose everything he loves...everything.'

_You chuckle before walking into the shadows and disappearing into the darkness..._

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cause Of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 5.

**A/N: Hey Guys. Well wow I am so happy right now and I will be defiantly continuing with my story. All of your reviews have been absolutely fantastic and lovely so thank you all so much :D Well I know this is not a long chapter as I wanted it to be, but I have added some twists so be prepared. Their is so much more on the way as well hehe :D So please enjoy and tell me what you guys think, it's always a pleasure to write for all of you. Your like my second Family :D xx **

Chapter 5 - Dangerous Beginning, As Cracks Begin To Appear.

**You are now Mal Fallon. **

You and Natara sit against a wall, waiting for an ambulance to come, but at the same time you send a message to Amy. Natara lies into your chest as you gently begin to stroke her hair. As your eyes glance round, you notice a black shadow lurking in the darkness just a few yards away. You try and focus on the image, but your eyes can't seem to focus on your surrounding. As your vision starts to become clear the dark figure seems to have _disappeared..._

Blue and red lights flash brightly, blinding you as people come rushing over by your side. Natara backs out of the way to let them help you, as the pain starts to come crashing down on you, causing you to become weak and unstable on your feet. The ambulance paramedics help you up onto a stretcher, as Natara grabs your hand tightly before joining you in the ambulance, as it begins to drives off.

**You are now Amy Chen.**

You sit at your computer screen still that terrified look painted onto your face as you fumble with your phone nervously. Still unsure what to do, you just can't believe it. Mal's message was clear but you don't understand why you have to profile Detective Jamie Shepard. He seems like a great guy, and now you have to check up on him because Mal has a bad feeling about him. Doubt instantly pours into your mind of something not being right about him and that Mal is right: _knowing Mal's guts he is always right, even if you don't want it to be.  
><em>  
>You look at the piece of paper that's has Detective Shepard's mobile number on, before sighing. <em>'I knew it would be to good to be true.' <em>before turning back to your computer screen as you start typing in Detective Jamie Shepard into your databases. You sink in defeat as you feel a pit of disappointment in your stomach. As you mumble to yourself. "So much to having a great day."

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You sit in a big leather chair, next to Mal's bedside in a dingy, dull hospital room. Where a light constantly flickers on and off, you hate hospitals and even being in them makes you feel sick to your stomach. Mal notices that you're feeling uneasy and grabs your hand before whispering. "Sorry Nat, I know you hate hospitals, but hopefully I can get out of here soon."

You smile as you hold his hand tightly into yours. "It's okay Mal this is wasn't your fault, as long as you are ok then that's all that matters to me."

Mal flinches and winces in pain, as the nurse stitches his head up, while taking out the pieces of shattered glass that is buried into his face. All of a sudden you hear Mal screaming like a girl. "_Ouch!_...Hey go easy that hurt."

You bit your lip as you try to fight back a chuckle. "Who would of ever thought a little stitch could make Detective Mal Fallon scream like a girl." you playfully tease.

Mal glares at you. "Well if she didn't pull to hard then I wouldn't have to." he says as he burrows his brow into a frown, causing you to smile.

You giggle. "Whatever you say Mal."

_The nurse tuts, before glaring at you both.._

Mal looks at you with a look of seriousness as he whispers. "Natara you better not say anything to anyone about this mind."

You smirk. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't who knows." Mal frowns at you before he starts to smile.

The nurse finishes putting the last stitches into his head and leaves the room. You and Mal both share a smile as she leaves.

"Wow she was a bundle of joy." Mal says as you both laugh, while waiting for the doctor to come to see to Mal.

**You are now Amy Chen.**

Someone has just entered the room, shutting the door quietly but firmly shut behind them. The shadow creeps up to you getting closer... _And closer, _still your oblivious that they are stood watching you.

You scroll through the information and that's when you see something that completely shocks you. Your eyes stare at the screen in horror and you can't believe what you are seeing. You let a gasp escape your lips, and your stomach begins to churn in utter disbelieve. You sit in silence before suddenly a firm pair of hands grab your shoulders forcing them downwards, causing pain that's shoot outwards through your whole body.

You shudder as the cold touch tingles down your whole body causing you to shiver, the grips becomes more intense as the pain grows increasingly making it unbearable.

"Miss Chen. What the hell do you think you are doing?." a hushed voice growls., questioning your actions.

He spins you round in your chair and that's when you come in contact with...Your heart starts to race quickly making it skips several beats at time, as your breathing become unsteady causing you to gasp for air. _"D-Detective...S-Shepard._..I um..." you begin to stutter.

He slaps you harshly across your cheek before he pulls out a small glistening knife that twinkles into the light: _that is staring right at you. _As he presses it hard against your throat, trapping your windpipes. You about to scream but he clasps his hand around your mouth. "I want answers Miss Chen and I want them now!. You don't want me to do something stupid now do we Miss."

**You are now Detective Ken Greene**

You and Kai arrive at the shocking and dreadful scene of where Mal's car crashed. You approach and you begin to examine the wreckage. Kai potters about before he run over to you. "Wow talk about a smash up." you glare at him before sighing as you think to yourself. '_Why the hell did I bring him again?.' _

Kai examines the car carefully as you look over to see any sign of tyre tracks on the road: _to suggest that this crash was deliberate and not an accident. _That's when you can see that their is a long trail of them indicating Mal did everything he could to stop the car. Just not in time and not quick enough, you haven't heard anything from him and you just hope that he and Natara are both okay. Kai calls you over disturbing you from your thoughts. "Ken come here, I think you need to take a look at this."

You walk over to Kai and thats when you see he has Mal's break pads in his hand, which have had the wires cut. "The wires have been cut, causing the car to become faster and out of control, this suggests only one thing: _and that is, his breaks have been tampered with, causing Mal's car to lose control and crash, only giving him one option to use the handbrake to stop the vehicle._" Kai states, as he looks nervously to you, thinking the same thing that keeps going over in your mind.

You curse under your breathe, as the realisation comes crashing down on you like thunder:_ Knowing that this was no accident and that someone tampered with his breaks on purpose.._.Kai looks at you and you look back at him as horror and your worst fears of concern set in. You both dash to the car as you speed of to the hospital.

**You are now Natara Williams**

You and Mal have just spoke to the doctor and now are both waiting at reception for Ken to pick you up. You are so relieved that Mal is okay and that you both made it out the crash unscathed. Mal smiles at you as his eyes instantly lock with yours in a long and compassionate moment together. He takes your hands in his as he gently strokes your bruised cheek.

You can't help but to get lost in sparkling cobalt blue eyes. You blush as you can feel your heart thumping quickly, while feeling the heat of his warm body transfer into you. "Am so glad you okay Nat." he says as he gently rubs his fingers across your palm.

You want to tell him, it's him that you like, that you have eyes on and who you are secretly falling for, not Shepard. "Erm Mal you know early, when you wanted to know who I liked...Well the person _I really like is._."

You about to say his name when you are interpret by Ken and Kai both dashing in and rushing up to you both of you, panic is written all over their faces. "Mal, Natara. Thank god your still alive! I hope you both are okay? We saw the car and well I thought the worst." Ken asks concerning.

You sigh as your interpreted, but at the same time you smile at Ken, knowing he was worried about you both. Kai runs up to you and Mal. "Thank god you are both alive I thought I lost my two best friends." Kai says as he squeezes you both tightly into a death grip hug.

Mal pushes him off. "Kai please don't you ever hug me again and I mean ever!... And yea Ken were fine but my car could be better." Kai puts his head down in disappointment, but nods as you chuckle to yourself.

Before Mal raises an eyebrow in seriousness. "Kai did you find anything strange about my car?." he says rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Kai hands Mal his breaks and that where you see that the wires has been cut. "I goddam knew it!" Mal says as anger flashes in his eyes and rage starts to boil deep within him. You now understand that someone did this on purpose, and it taunts with your mind, that keep asking the questions you don't simply have the answers for: _who would of done this and why?..._These questions ponder deep into your mind.

**You are now Amy Chen. **

A few moments ago you were profiling Detective Jamie Shepard, before suddenly someone was stood behind you, pulling harshly onto your shoulders. Causing pain as the person spins you round in your chair. And that's when you come face to face with Detective Jamie Shepard. Your heart races out of your chest as your face starts to drain all of its colour, causing panic to fill within in your voice.

You can see a very dark and angry presents within his eyes, that you have never seen before and frankly _it's scares you._ Your try to scream but he clamps his hand down onto your mouth:_ stopping you from making a sound._ You are terrified as you shudder nervously, feeling the coldness of his knife that is softly placed, touching your throat.

_And them memories of your nightmares hang over you replaying over in your mind, of when Eric kidnap you_...Tears run down your face as all you can do is prey..._for your life..._

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6  Fading Into The Darkness

Cause Of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 6.

**A/N: Hey Guys. Well I know I have gone quiet for a while now but don't worry am back and I have a few updates on the way. Sorry for the late update but I have been busy with college work which gets on top me, but don't worry I will update when I can that's a promise.** **Hope you guys are all doing okay I have missed you also much please enjoy it. And tell me what you think, I love you all :D xx**

Chapter 6. Fading Into The Darkness

**You are now Amy Chen. **

You struggle to breathe, as the knife presses down onto your windpipes causing you to gasp for air, the grip is so merciful. Tears trickle down your soar redden face, as all of your emotions flood out at once, flowing into your tears. _You are terrified..._Of what is going to happen to you now and whether you are going to make it out alive.

Detective Shepard has momentary silences you from screaming and has hushed you. His eyes beam in rage and hatred that's boils within them: _a darkness that's is over shadowing_. "Miss Chen, I am going to realise my hand and when I do you are not going to scream or shout. Because if you do I will have do something I will regret, which I don't want to do. So when I let go, you are going to tell me what the hell you were doing and why." he firmly states as he speaks calmingly.

He releases his hand from your mouth, but keeps his knife firmly placed onto your throat. "_Am..._am sorry Detective Shepard I got told to check your profile so everything was up to date, I didn't want to, just _p-please _don't hurt me." you cry in desperation, pleading frantically.

"I bet Detective Fallon set you up to do this didn't he?." he growls in frustration, in a swift movement he winds his fist back, _**'whack!' **_you close your eyes. As the loud clattering sound echo's in your ears, you then open your eyes to see that he has hit the desk.

You cry. "_Y-yes_...am so sorry..p-please don't hurt me. " you beg.

**You are now Detective Shepard.**

Amy cries and pleads which brings you out of your rage, you turn to face her to see her crying, and her face which is redden with finger marks. As the knife starts to pierce through her skin, a line of crimson red starts to appear. You begin to shake as you gaze into her broken and terrified eyes, that's brakes your sudden rage. You loosen your grip on her, as your heart begins to beat in a dangerously rate.

"Amy, I-I dunno what came over me..._I-I am s..sorry._I didn't mean to h-hurt you." you say as you begin to stutter and shake uncontrollably.

You take the knife away and quickly back away from her, releasing what you have done you rush out of the crime lab in utter shock. The last thing that you hear is Amy crying, softly which penetrates through your ears making them ring constantly.

**You are now Mal Fallon**

You, Natara, Ken and Kai enter the predicament, after travelling back from the hospital. To everyone's knowledge someone has tampered with your breaks, but in your gut you have a suspicious you know who did this. And it's boils within your blood, knowing they wanted to hurt you but what puzzles you is why?

You walk through the bullpen as you spy for Detective Shepard but he is no where to be seen. Natara is talking to Ken and Kai, as Captain Yeong approaches them, you decide to check up on Amy. You limp closer to the door and that's when you hear the distinct sound of sobbing and crying.

Before Natara notices that you have gone, you enter the crime lab quietly, and that's where you see Amy breaking her heart out, as she sobs inconsolably. You limp over to her and put a confronting hand onto her shoulder, she jumps in fear before shrieking. "_P-please_... Don't hurt me!." she screams.

You are taken back by Amy's actions as you put your hand on her, forcing her to look at you, as concern grows. That's when you see someone has hurt her by the red finger marks on her face and her eyes are stained with tears that's fall upon cheek. You whisper to her, as you are shocked by her current state. "Amy, what happened to you? Are you okay?." you ask as concern grows increasingly more towards her.

"Mal...I-I..." she sobs.

Amy springs into your arms, as she hugs you tightly, you hug her as she cries into your jacket, feeling the pain within her eyes.

"Amy it's ok I have got you now, there, there. No one is going to hurt you now. Just tell me who did this to you so I can make sure they will pay."

Amy goes silent for a moment before looking up at you, giving her time to make an excuse. "_I-I fell_..I just don't want to talk about it Mal."

_"Amy."_

She release her grip and walks away while whipping her tears from her eyes as she walks. "I just don't want to talk about it. I am fine Mal, I just d-dunno what came over me. "

You walk over to her and turn her to face you once again. "Amy did he hurt you? Did Detective Shepard hurt you, because I swear if that son of bitch laid one finger on you I will..."

Amy shakes her head. "N-no he hasn't been here, like I-I said I fell. Can we just leave it please Mal."

You sigh as you pat her shoulder. "Ok Amy but if he did you would tell me wouldn't you?" You ask firmly, getting the sudden sense, that someone did hurt her and that she is lying.

"Y-Yes...I would. And Mal am glad you and Natara are ok." she says as a little sad smile forms on her face.

"Me to Amy...Me to."

**You are now Detective Shepard.**

You have just rushed out of the crime lab with the knife firmly placed into your hands. You rush into the toilets making sure no is in before they see you holding a knife. Their is no sign of anyone, as you enter. You shake frantically comprehending what you have just done. You place the knife down onto the counter near the sink as you look up into the mirror.

Tears fill in your eyes as you slam your fist down onto the sink. Bruising it, which causes pain to burst through your knuckles making them throb and swollen.  
>You run the tap to try and calm down your nerves, as your heart races:<em> increasing it once calm steady rhythm. <em>

You splash cold water onto your face, trying to make sense of your sudden outburst. "I-I dunno what came over me, _oh what have I done._" you mutter to yourself.

**You are now Natara Williams. **

You have just enter the bullpen with Mal, Ken and Kai, before you notice Mal slipping away Captain Yeong comes strolling over.

"Agent Williams, thank god you and Detective Fallon are both ok. Do you know the cause of the accident? Whether this crash was on purpose or accidental?"

Kai holds up Mal's brake pads to show Captain Yeong, her eyes widen _as she realises that this was no accident_.

Kai coughs. "Me and Ken visited the wreckage of the scene and we found out that from Mal's break pads they have been deliberately cut, causing the car to increase it's speed making it hard to control. Other inspections that I concluded is that Mal broke hard on the handbrake helping him to avoid other passing vehicles in the process and swerving into the wall:_ Mal's side plunging into the wall. In theory any bigger the crash, would of been deadly._"

Maria shakes her head in disbelieve, before looking to you then to Ken. "Detective Greene I want you and officer Martinez to investigate the wreckage of Detective Mal Fallon's vehicle, which you can come up with any leads, to who would of tampered with Detective Fallon's breaks or any witnesses at the scene that saw anything strange. And Kai could you and Amy start the autopsy report on the victim Victoria Woods, to see if you can come up with any leads on her case." Captain orders.

"Yes Captain." Ken and Kai say in sync as they nod, before parting ways of the station. You survey the station to see Mal limping your way, his expression is slightly change from before and from looking at him you can see anger deep within his expression. You raise an worried eyebrow, as you are about to ask him what is wrong.

When Detective Shepard walks over to you and Mal. His face is full of concern and worry, as he greets you both, with a relived smile. "Natara, Detective Fallon thank god you are both okay, we all we worried, me included." he says as he smiles charmingly at you.

You return a smile. "Thank you Jamie, so are we, were lucky to be alive."

You notice Mal glaring at Detective Shepard, anger boiling beneath his eyes, and his fist clenches tightly, almost like he wants to say something but he is holding back. You can tell something is bothering him and their that awkward uncomfortable atmosphere, that is always created when Detective Shepard is present.

Detective Shepard looks away feeling the icy glare that Mal is giving him. "Well take it easy, and once again am glad your both okay, hopefully we can talk more Natara. Agent Williams, Detective." he says politely before walking away.

You turn to Mal frowning at him. "Mal what is the deal with you and Detective Shepard? All he has done has been nice to you and you treat him like he is some sort of a criminal." you snarl.

Mal faces you, still his face is expressed with that anger written beneath his harsh looking eyes. "Yeah well I have my reasons, it's funny how my car suddenly crashed when wasnt their." he growls, glaring at you.

You shake your head in utter disagreement. "You still can't trust him can you?."

"Damn straight I can't trust him as far as I can throw him."

You giggle trying to break the heated friction between you both. "Like you could pick anyone up." you say grinning at him.

He calms as soon as you smile at him almost soothing him with your soft gentle voice, breaking his rage. "Heh...Yea I could, but if you don't believe me I will have to show you sometime." he playfully teases.

You slap his arm gently, quickly pitching his bicep. "Oh is that right now, maybe I'll have to keep you to that Mal."

You both smile and instantly your eyes connect it a passionate gaze together: _locking firmly, feeling the sparks jumping for one another, instantly connecting with Mal._Your moment is broken by Amy calling out from the other end of the station. You both sigh before she walks over to you, Amy has her faced cover by one side of her soft cocoa hair and tries to make hardly no eye contact with you.

"Mal, Natara. Kai and I have just found some new evidence from the victim Victoria Wood's body, that you might want to take a look at." she says, her voice hardly audio and she shakes nervously.

You gently touch her arm, whispering into her ear softly. "Amy is everything ok?." you question, as concern for her raises, and your suspicious grows.

"Y-yeah am fine, just a little shook up by the accident that all, just glad you both are still here. I'll see you down there" she mumbles almost like she has been crying.

She then walks back to the crime lab. "We will see you down their Amy."

"Hey Mal did you see that? Do you think Amy is okay. I just thought it was a little strange for Amy to be that quiet." you ask, raising a curious eyebrow

Mal glances at the floor and shakes his head, in your mind you know he knows something, but you decide not to pry to much into it.

"No..I guess she just a little shocked is all." Mal shake his head before he limps over to the counter.

"Oh okay, so are you coming down then?." you ask him, as a small smile tugs at your soft pink lips.

He grins widely at you, before handing you your coffee from the counter. "Yea I'll be down there in a minute, I am just getting my coffee then i will be down. I'll meet you in there."

You get your coffee before looking at him softly almost smiling through your eyes at him, before entering your way to the crime lab.

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

Natara has just left you alone, as she has just entered the crime lab to check the new piece of evidence from the Victoria Woods case. Your gut feels a pit of sickness growing, because you had to lie to Natara, you hate having to lie to her but you didn't want the Amy situation to be made a bigger fuss then it already is. You take a sip from your coffee before glancing around the room, and your eyes falling upon Detective Shepard. He is sat peacefully reading a book at his desk. "How the body works. _The heart_."

You clench your fists, still that feeling in your gut that their is something not right about him, and that he had something to do with hurting Amy and almost killing you and Natara. But still that question wrestles with your mind..._why!_

You rub your bruised, tender brow, whipping away the sweat that drips from your face. All of sudden you feel, clammy and you began to experience your cheek burning up. You grab your coffee once again taking a drink, but this time taking a big sip as you head towards the door, to get some fresh air and to cool down.

As you begin to walk, your version begins to become blurry and your posture feels slow and unstable. You make it to the door, where you fumble with the handle its like its impossible for you to open it.

The sun flashes into your soar, fuzzy eyes causing you to bring your hand across your face. The burning sensation, feels like its melting you reminding of a vampire, dying in the sunlight, off one of them lame horror film you seen like a thousands of times before. You stumble back from the door as your balance becomes more unsteady-er and your head spins out of control.

You walk to the nearest wall were you slide down it, your breathing becomes erratic and heavy almost like something is strangling your airwaves. You cough and splutter violently, as you try to take deep breathes, each time they are becoming more weak and shallow.

Your head pounds that loud it's like you can hear the vibrations of your heart echoing, the noise strings through your ears. You try to get up but every time you slide down onto your knees in defeat. You know from inside of you that something is seriously wrong, _and you need help and quick. _

With all your strength that can you manage you pull yourself up off the wall and begin to stumble to the closest room that you can find. You shake violently as your breathing becomes more harsh, and making it harder for you to breathe.

You enter the room barely on your feet, as your coffee goes toppling out of your trembling hands crashing to the floor, spilling the hot liquid everywhere. Your heart thumps rapidly out of your chest before you clutch your chest tightly as the burning sensation strikes deep into to your heart like a knife.

With your free hand you get your phone and try to dial Natara's number. But it's to late your legs give way which buckle from beneath you as you tumble down the steps.

**_'Thump, Thump, Thump!' _**

Blood trickles down your face as you pant uncontrollably, the last thing you see is a dark figure that stands in the doorway just staring right down at you. You try to mouth the words _'Help.' _but they don't become audio, your version begins to go dim and it's feels like your slowly falling into the shadows.

_The figure disappears... Your eyes slowly begin to close.._.

_**To be continued..**_


	7. Chapter 7 Framed

Cause Of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 7.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated very much but don't worry, I will try and get back on track. But this chapter hopefully should make up for it, it's extremely long and full of action so hope you will enjoy. And thank you to all of my followers, readers and reviews. It means the world to me honestly, it just makes my day a whole lot better knowing that people are enjoying the story. My last point is I am gunna miss you Detective Ken Greene R.I.P to one of the best characters ever! You will be miss terribly.**

**Enough of my blabbing on please enjoy! Xx**

Chapter 7. Framed!

**You are now Natara Williams**.

You have just entered the crime lab to view the new piece of evidence, that Amy and Kai have found from the autopsy report. You sip your coffee taking in the hot liquid and smelling the strong aromas that float into your nose. The crime lab is currently silent as you impatiently wait for Mal's arrival. Kai taps his pen anxiously off the desk and Amy sits in silence, still her hair covers her face. You still get a sense that something is bothering her and that she is upset about something.

You look over to the clock to check the time, it has been, five minutes since you left Mal. You start to get curious to what is taking him so long, but nevertheless you shake him out of your thoughts. "Shall we get started? So what did you find out from the autopsy?." You ask, trying to break the dreaded silence that lingers in the room.

Amy and Kai both turn to look at you, before Amy speaks up. "Erm...Natara shouldn't we wait for Mal."

"No, it's fine I'll bring Mal up to speed on it when he come in, he shouldn't be to long."

Kai walks over from his seat and hands you the autopsy report, you scan down the report to read. _'The victim, had no visible marking or bruising on her body, however further investigations found that their was blood present between the victims left hand beneath her fingernails. Tests have been conducted, which shows that they don't match the victim's blood and indicate signs of a struggle. Which suggest the attacker was wounded, from the assault.'  
><em>  
>"Kai could you run a blood sample to determine who's blood this is that was found on the victim, which could lead us to our killer. We need to stop him before he claims another innocent victim." you say looking at him.<p>

"You got it Agent Hottie Boom Bottie." he grins widely before saluting you with a goofy look forming on his face.

"Kai!." you glare at him intensely, the type of glare that could melt ice.

"Err...I mean, none sexual object, extremely intelligent Agent Williams." Kai mumbles nervously.

"That's what I thought you said." you smirk triumphantly before you giggle at Kai's reaction.

You then again gaze up to the clock, realising Mal still isn't here, as worry starts to creep in. _'Its been 10 minutes, where are you Mal?.' _you ponder deep into thoughts.

You look to Amy then to Kai. "Keep me posted on the results, there is something I need to do I'll see you guys later." you say before getting up from your seat and leaving the crime lab.

You enter the precinct, as your eyes scan the station to spy for Mal, but to your surprise he is no where to be seen. Your heart thumps quickly as worry starts to fill more inside of your head. You spot Detective Shepard sat reading a book at his desk, you decide to approach him.

"Hi Detective Shepard have you seen Mal anywhere lately?." you ask trying to keep your composure, knowing something not right about this situation.

Detective Shepard looks up from his book to see you stood their, he puts the book down and raises a worried eyebrow.

"The last time I saw him was when he was with you earlier, other than that no. Is everything alright Natara?." He speaks softly, his voice is so soothing.

Panic suddenly creeps more within your mind and tears begin to fill into your eyes. Mal had never disappeared before without a reason to or without consulting with you first, something was up, you could feel in the pit of your stomach.

"_Erm..._no not really, Mal was meant to meet me down in the crime lab about 10 minutes ago, but he never showed up, am worried."

Detective Shepard puts his book down and instantly gets out of his chair, he turns to face you and looks into your eyes softly, while placing his hand onto yours. "Natara, don't worry am sure he is somewhere, we will find him I promise you." he says reassuring you with his dashing charming smile.

"Thank you Detective Shepard." you say smiling back at him.

"It's really okay Natara it the least I can do. I'll look over the west part of the station and you search the other."

You both part your ways of the station searching for Mal as you go. You walk across the east part of the station, you go though_ room after room, _checking frantically, calling his name as you go.

_"Mal!."_  
><em><br>Still no sign of him anywhere...  
><em>  
><strong>You are now Detective Shepard.<strong>

Natara has just approached you, and just told you that she thinks Detective Fallon has gone missing, you are extremely concerned because you have never seen Natara in this state before. And simply you're worried. She has just told you that she thinks Mal has gone missing, and from the look in her eyes she is terrified because she obviously cares about him. You rush from where you have been sat and agreed to help her find Mal, to put her mind at ease and also because Mal is an inspiration to you.

You part your ways and take the west side of the station in search for Mal. You search varies different rooms, officers, and the interrogations rooms, you call out his name a few times _but still no sign of him anywhere. _

You can hear Natara calling out, every time she calls his name, her voice is desperate and more panicky. Even you are feeling worried knowing he was here just a few moments ago and now he has disappeared. From the corner of your eye you can see Natara pulling out her phone, before you get distract by something that catches your eye.

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You analyse in your mind Mal's last steps before he disappeared you flash though all of the different types of situations and possible solutions to your answer. But this time you can't work it out, it like a jigsaw puzzle that is missing it last and vital piece to make it complete. You run out of the main doors of the precinct to see if he might be outside, but as you get out there, the street is completely silent and their is no signs of Mal anywhere.

You let out a deflated sigh and tears begin to pool from your eyes, you inhale a deep breathe before, regaining your composure. You dash back into the station, that's when you realise Mal still has his phone with him, so you decide to ring it in attempt to find him.

It's rings out for a brief moment before a distinct sound burns through your ears, realising you can hear the echoing sound of a phone. You follow the sound to a room in the far corner, you walker closer to find utter darkness. From the corner of your eye you notice little droplets of what's appears to be coffee, that's when you realise something terrible must of happened to him and that he is in this room.

You take a hard gulp before a deep breathe, you call out Mal's name, but no response:_ and all that fills it, is utter silence and a phone that rings constantly._ Your heart thumps out of your chest almost into your mouth as you, search for the light switch, your hands tremble but you manage to locate the switch.

When the lights beams into the room, your eyes widen with horror and your worst fears are confirmed. Laid at the bottom of the stairs is Mal, he is on his belly unconscious, and a small pool of crimson red blood leaks from his head.

You gasp in disbelieve, instantly you dash down the stairs immediately by Mal's side. You take your jacket off, applying pressure to Mal's head, you try once again calling his name in a panic attempt. "_Mal can you hear me..._Mal.." you call softly still no response.

You then check his pulse, and his vital signs, he seems to still be breathing but quicker than normal and also he has a pulse but it very weak. You yell for Detective Shepard, as you keep applying pressure to Mal's wounded head, while waiting for Detective Shepard's arrival. You gently run your fingers through his hair, staying by him closely. "Oh Mal what has happened to you.?" you whisper softly to him.

In that moment, Detective Shepard bursts in, his face turns to shock when he sees Mal laid on the floor. He skips down the stairs to where you are sat.

You look at him and he matches your look. "Is he still breathing.?" he questions.

"Yea he is but, he is unconscious."

"Okay Natara, turn him gently onto his back and when he is on his back check his pupils, if they are dilated that's means he might of took something." he says with a look of concern painted onto his face.

"We can't move him, it might cause him more injury than he has already sustained from what appears to be a fall, why would his eyes be dilated and what do you mean might of took something?." you question anxiously.

"_Natara..._I know you might not like what am about to suggest but, we don't know what happened to him, he suddenly fell. But if his eyes are dilated then he could of been using drugs or from the coffee he drank..._drugged._ Just please do it. _Trust me_"

You stare at Shepard for a brief moment trying to figure out what he is suggesting before nodding. And helping him turn Mal onto his back.

"Okay Jamie I can take it from here, you go and get Captain Yeong now!." you order before Jamie nods and leaves the room.

You look back to Mal to hear him, groaning, and twitching, you call to him and his eyes begin to flutter. He blinks groggily, and his eyes dart around the room, he seems paniced, as he shoots up. You grabs his hand gently. "Mal it's okay I am here."

He turns to face you his expression is all warily and confused he seems distressed.

"_N-Nat_...what happened?." he says looking at your softly.

"It's okay Mal, don't worry, that's what were going find out." you say gently patting his hand.

You gaze into each other eyes but that blissful silence is broken when Captain Yeong and Detective Shepard arrive.

**You are Detective Shepard.**

A few moments ago you heard Natara's voice calling your name, after locating her you found Mal at the bottom of stairs, unconscious. You asked Natara to turn him onto his back and to check his eyes, because in your mind he seems to have had drugs in his system. Natara is still puzzled to why you think this but it's fits, he suddenly disappeares, him falling: _concluding he was in a unfit state and causing him to fall and to becomed unconscious and confused._

You don't like this thought and by the sound of Natara she doesn't either, but still it could be the reason the answer to question that everyone is asking, whether he took them or was forced against his will. That's still remains the question. You approach Captain Yeong's office, you knock twice before she calls out.

"Enter."

You enter and her eyes fall instantly upon yours. "Detective Shepard, is their anything I can do for you?." she asks politely.

"Yea Captain and it's an emergency." you say gulping hard.

Captain Yeong shoots out of her chair and her eyes fixs onto you. "What is the emergency Detective Shepard?."

"It's Mal, me and Natara found him laid on the floor, with blood seeping from his head, Natara is with him now. But that not the worst thing." you say knowing what you are about to say could cause her to erupt.

"Go on..!."

"Well...he seems to be unconscious, and well his eyes could be dilated, indicating drug use, or maybe even him been drugged." you say looking to floor, Captain Yeong's face drops and is taken back by what you are telling her.

"Detective Shepard I want you to immediately, bring Detective Fallon into the staff room, and I want Kai to test his blood work as soon as possible, or anything he has recently drunk. Thank you Shepard."

"Yes Captain and your welcome I go right away." you quickly rush out of her officer, leaving a stunned Captain Yeong.

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

You feel someone touching you hand, gently rubbing it, you open your eyes to see two hazel sparking eyes gazing right back at you. You know it's Natara, you feel a sudden rush of pain burst through your head, causing you to put your hand over it.

Natara looks worried, at your action and gently speaks softly. "Mal are you ok? Can you remember anything at all that might of happened to you?." she asks, concern present in her voice.

You look up at her, while trying to replay the events that took place just a few moments ago. "I...I dunno Natara my mind is blank, the last thing I do remember is grabbing my coffee and taking a couples sips. I was about to enter the crime lab and..." your head begins to throb, and your heart starts to race just thinking about it.

Natara pitches your hand tenderly. "It's ok, Mal, just take it slow, take some deep breathes in and out before you continue."

You take a few deep breathes before continuing, and before you start to speak, something hits your brain like a bullet striking though the air, and the gut feeling that someone _drugged you._"Natara I think I was drugged, I started to feel weird after drinking the coffee and then I blacked out. I know it was the coffee."

Natara looks at you looking alarmed. "For some reason I think so to Mal, I'll go and see whether Kai found something out from your blood, while you get some rest. Also from the autopsy Victoria Woods had blood found in beween her fingernails, suggesting she attack or scratch her attacker. Take it easy Mal I will be back soon."

She smiles and closes the door behind her, you process the information and realise something about the new evidence.. The attacker was scratched, and that this morning you remember seeing red marks on Detective Shepard's right arm. Your eyes shoot in a uneasy glance. _'I knew their was something odd about that son of a bitch.'_

You are distracted from that thought when you see Detective Shepard talking to Natara, but that's not what gets you wound up. In that moment you see them hugging briefly. Rage of jealousy boils within your blood, as your blood vessels pump vigorous, your eyes flash with fury, and the feelings of anger and hatred you have towards him feels like it has finally erupted.

You lunge out of your chair and onto your feet, you storm out the room with fury in bedded within your eyes. You check Natara has gone before locking eyes with Detective Shepard. You call out his name, your voice growls with anger.

_"Shepard!."_

Detective Shepard smiles as you stroll over to him, you don't even care that your leg throbs in agony or that your head feels like it getting weights dropped on top of it.

"Detective Fallon, shouldn't you be resting, you did have a bad fall afterall, not to mention the car accident." he says with his charming accent.

_Time seems to slow down, but all you can feel is anger, flash within side of you, and your next actions seem like their aren't happening_.

You lung at Detective Shepard smashing him against the wall, he seems surprised by your actions. You pick him up by the collar tightly as he begins to struggle to breath and his heart begins to pump faster making him become worried.

"_D-Detective _Fallon." he scoffs. What are you doing? I dunno what this is about but please don't do something stupid. " he says in fear, but also trying to diffuse the heated situation.

You ignore him and instead your hold on him gets tighter.. "You might have everyone else fooled but I know their is something more to you and am going find out what it is. You can't fool me with this fake act." you spit.

_"W-what _are talking about Mal? All I have ever wanted to do is to learn from you, and maybe become a great Detective like yourself. I didn't meant for you to hate me honestly." he says gasping for air.

"Oh cut me the crap Shepard. It funny how everything bad keeps happening to me, suddenly when you got here. Like my car huh? As soon as you got out of car, my brakes suddenly stop working coincidence or what, or wasn't that enough for you had to poison me as well." you yell in pure rage.

"You have got to believe me I swear I didn't do any of them things. I would never intent to hurt you or anyone please, you have got to believe me." he pleads.

"Lair!." you growl.

In a swift movement you clench your fist tightly into a ball and _**'Wack.' **_your fist plunges straight into Jamie's face breaking his nose. Blood sprays every where as he screams in pain.

"Detective Fallon...p-please I swear I didn't do it."

"Okay then tell me this did you hit Amy?."

_He pauses for a moment, before the anger takes over you, not giving him the chance to answer as you deliver him another punch to his ribs._

"I said did you hit Amy? Answer me!."

"Y-yes..." he whimpers. "I-I didn't mean it I swear I lost my temper and I-I hit her. Am sorry.. So very sorry. Please don't hit me again." he pleads frantically.

"You bastard! I knew it. You ever touch her or anyone else again and I swear I will kill you. You got that.!"

You smack Jamie two more times making his face burst with blood and bruisies that change colour instantly. He cries in desperation. "Please..please am sorry."

You don't listen and deliver him more blows to his stomach.

"Mal stop!...Mal." a soft voice calls out bringing you back to reality. You stop to see Amy stood their tears stream down her face, before Ken rushes over and drags you off him. "Mal enough, what the hell were you doing man?" he says as he shakes you.

_Your eyes turn to Shepard then to Amy that when you realise what you have just done. Before you hear a loud voice calling your name, not giving you the chance to get your head around what your actions have just caused..._

"Detective Mal Fallon, my officer Now!"

_You shake you head in shock feeling terrible and knowing your in the wrong. And maybe even the possiblity that you could lose your job for your actions.. _

"Captain..." you began but you are immediately cut off.

"Save it Detective...I do not tolerate violence towards other officers. You know that! I don't know what the hell you were playing at Detective Fallon. But what ever it is I don't appreciate it understood?."

"Yes understood Captain...Am sorry I-I dunno what came over me I just lost it, i promise it won't happen again, I swear."

"Detective Fallon, I do not stand for that kind of behaviour like this and I know it wont happen again, I need you to follow me right away!."

"But.."

"But nothing Detective Fallon...Follow me now!." she orders.

You sigh and begin to follow Captain Yeong out of her office and into the middle of the precinct. Everyone is gathered and are looking all clueless, Captain Yeong stand at the front and slams her hand off the desk grasping everyone's attention. Silence falls and all eyes are on her.

"As you all know I do not tolerate violence in any circumstance, but also I do not tolerate drugs being used inside of this building or on premises. It seems that one of you have been found with traces of Heroin found in their system while on duty." she states firmly.

"Captain..!" you try to talk but once again your attempt is failed, realising she is on about you. You feel anger and frustration knowing that you were drugged and you know by who.

Captain looks down to you with disappointment. "Detective Fallon, is their something you want to tell me before I search you."

"Captain I would never take drugs, you know me better than that, I would never touch the stuff nevermind taking them while on duty, you've got to believe me I was drugged I swear!."

Captain Yeong strolls over to you. "Empty your pockets, Detective."

"Oh come on. you don't believe me do you?." you protest.

"Detective Fallon, empty your pockets now!." she orders sternly.

"Fine.!" you empty your first pocket and it's empty, you can see everyone's eyes are trained on you as the room is utterly silent. It was that silent you could hear a pin drop as the tension grows beyond the room. But you carry on you, but as you put your hand in your other pocket you find. You feel something like a small bag...Your curse under your breathe._ 'you have gotta be kidding me.'_

You pull out the small bag and you know it's the worst thing that could have been in your pocket at this moment... you know _its the drugs. _Your heart sinks as you pull the small bag out from your pocket, everyone gasps in amazement. Captain Yeong shakes her head in disgust, as you clench your teeth before you glare at Detective Shepard who appears to be watching closely and carefully.

"I am so disappoint in you Detective Fallon I expected so much better, you have left me no other choice...Under these circumstances I am suspending you until further notice, until a full investigation has been conducted. You are not aloud to come into the station at any point during your absence and you will be immediately kicked of the case." she states firmly.

"Captain you can't do this. You know me better that this I didn't take these drugs or put them in my pocket I swear I have been set up, _**Framed!. **_Captain your making a huge mistake Please. " you argue.

Everyone faces are in shock mostly the ones that's are the closest to you, even Natara is stunned and from her face is sadden with devastation in her eyes that watch on helplessly.

You rush up to Ken. "Come on buddy tell me you believe me right?."

Ken sighs and shakes head, his expression is shocked and disappointed. "Am sorry man the evidence seems to be against you."

"Kai?."

Kai puts his head down almost not wanting to look at your anymore.

"Amy Please you know I wouldn't take drugs." you frantically plead.

She doesn't look at you but whispers. "Sorry Mal."

"Detective Fallon, please hand in your badge and your gun, and please collect your belongs and leave the building immediately, you have 5 mintues to leave and say your goodbyes. "

Oh come on this is a set up Maria and you know it is, I was framed and I know I was drugged, thanks for having my back guys." you say in defeat, as you hand in your badge and gun.

Two officers follow you to your desk, as you collect your things, Natara speaks up. " Wait! Captain you can't do this, I know Mal better than anyone and I know he didn't do this, I think you know it too, think about it out this is completely out of character for him to do something like this. He is a respected and a great Detective we need him...I need him." she protests.

"Not another word Agent Williams, further more no one is to have contact with Detective Fallon while on duty, till the Investigation is over, and as for the case Detective Shepard you will be assign to the heartless case with Natara on finding the killer."

Captain Yeong enters her office and everyone but Natara walks to their parts of the Station. She runs over to you and wraps her arms around your neck tightly almost not wanting to let go, you drop the box and hold her close to you.

"Mal...I am sorry I tried...I believe you I know you didn't take them drugs." she whispers, softly.

"I know Nat...I know and thanks for trying, but their something I want you to do for me while I am gone, keep an eye on Detective Shepard. I know I said I didn't trust him but I know there is something not right about him, just watch you back ok. Please." you say huging her tightly _not wanting to let her...not wanting to leave her with him_.

You can hear her sobbing slightly, so you stoke her hair to comfort her. "Okay Mal I promise. I will get you back I swear of it. I will miss you." she sobs.

"I will miss you too Nat and be safe. Make sure you bring this son of a bitch to justice." you whisper, as she nods.

_You hug for a brief moment before you pull away and grab the box containing your things. You look at her one more time before leaving the station... _

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Games Have Just Only Begun

Cause Of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 8.

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know I have not been updating much, and I do apologise for that, I blame all the college work I get haha xD. So I will be updating as soon as I can and hopefully more regular! I just wanted to say thank you once again to all of the support I get from you guys and how much I love you all. Their will be more stories/one-shots on their way and people who are interested 'When Love Blossoms' their will be an update on it's way. Thank you so much again, hope you all are having a great day and please enjoy. - Nat ! :D xx**

Chapter 8 - The Games Have Only Just Begun.!

**You are now Natara Williams.  
><strong>  
>You sit alone at your desk, as you glance over to where Mal's desk is, you let out a deflated sigh. All your thoughts go back to that moment where Mal pulled out the drugs from his pockets, the look from his eyes, you knew he was innocent and he was set up. You try and shake him from your thoughts as you try to get back to solving the case.<p>

But its impossible knowing in your heart he never did it, and that he was_ framed. _You just can't believe Captain Yeong wouldn't believe him. It just makes you so frustrated knowing no one took his side and that someone is out to get Mal. You feel the anger boil with inside of you until it finally erupts and it suddenly explodes.

You get up from you seat and storm straight into Captain Yeong's office, you don't even knock. Instead you just barge straight into her office and her eyes shoot up in a glare directly at you. "What is the meaning of this Agent Williams?" she questions sternly appearing to be caught of guard by you sudden appearance.

"The meaning of this is Mal, he didn't take them goddam drugs! You got this wrong and you know it, I know Mal and he wouldn't do this sort of thing, he wouldn't just go off mysteriously and end up laying on the floor unconscious. Their has to be a reason, to this, he is by far one of the best Detectives you have. You didn't even listen to him, we need him back Maria, please reconsider and look into this because I think the killer isn't our only problem we have." you say trying your best to keep your composure and not wanting to say something you will later regret.

Captain Yeong glare at you intensely. "Not another word Agent Williams, and that final." she states.

"But Captain, this isn't fair, you're being unreasonable." you argue.

"But nothing Agent Williams. Life isn't fair! you know that as well as I do. My hands are tired on this one, and am not discussing this matter anymore. I suggest you should get on with the solving this case and finding the killer as soon as possible, if you want to keep your job. Is that understood?"

You sigh, before nodding. "Yes understood." you walk out of her office to see everyone is staring at you.

Ken pulls you to one side, he grabs your arms gently dragging you away from the crowd of people gathered in the bullpen, before he looks at you. "Natara, what the hell were you doing, you can't just do that, you might lose your job. " he says concernedly.

"Yea well I see no one else having Mal's back did I, someone's got to take his side, have faith in him and that person is me. I expected better from you Ken. After-all he is your best buddy you have known him longer than anyone else. He needed you and you let him down, remember all of the times he has been their and has had your back and you couldn't have his when he needed you the most..." you state, feeling the anger stricken though you as it boils deep within your blood.

Without another word you leave Ken in his thoughts and head back to your desk, trying to do your best not to think of Mal..._but you know that's impossible. _

**You are now Detective Shepard.**

_A few moments ago:_...Detective Fallon was suspended for being in possession of drugs, your suspicious was right, even if you didn't want it to be. Everyone is stunned including you, but the one person that has took it the hardest is Natara. She has just stormed out Captain Yeong's office and has just had an heated discussion with Detective Greene. You feel like you want to go over their and make sure she is alright _and that you feel that everything is your fault._

Your one inspiration in life hates you, and want to beat your guts up, you feel awkward between Amy and deeply regret hitting her because of your uncontrollable rage. Which makes you feel even more dreadful than you already do, maybe you should leave, maybe it is for the best, and that everyone is better off without you.

You think as you sit against the wall, your head throbs, and your face begins to swell with agonising pain. That's all you can feel that and the blood that seeps onto your shirt, staining it crimson red. You can't hardly move and feel pain every time you try to get up. Detective Fallon beat you up quiet bad and left you in unstable state and could of broke something, with the impact of his powerful blows. You glance around the station to see Amy walking over headed in your direction.

You try and look away, in shame knowing what you did to her makes, you hate yourself even more, because she is just a sweet caring person who you like very much but you hurt her and broke the trust you had with her, the worst part is you made her cry. That red mark on her face: _you did that and you know you can't take it back now...it's to late. _She sits by your side as she gazes into your swollen bruised eyes. You still gaze away and you begin to try and move away from her, to create distance between you both, but instead you shriek with pain as you try to move.

She gently puts her hand on top of yours and turns your head so you can face her, instantly your eyes lock onto hers sparking soft eyes that are full of tears and worry. Every time you look at her your heart begins to thump out of control and form a lump deep inside your throat. You don't know what it is about her, but you can't help how beautiful you think she is and the way she smiles is just so perfect that she can light a dark room up making it much brighter.

She gently touches your bruised bloody cheek, you begin to whimper as she touches your soar face. She whispers softly. "Jamie am so sorry, about Mal beating you up, you didn't deserve that, this is all my fault."

You touch her hand that is on your face, gently rubbing her smooth skin. "Amy it should me who is sorry, I hit you and that was wrong of me. I lost my temper and I took it out on you, which I should of never done. Mal was protecting you being a good friend is all, I deserved every punch he gave me because you didn't deserve to be hit. I hope you can forgive me someday and maybe we can be friends again, but I completely understand if you don't. " you say softly looking into her eyes deeply.

"I forgive you Jamie." she says beaming her smile you love seeing, before she hugs you tightly. You whimper as she squeezes you, but even if your in pain you like having her your arms.

"Thank you so much Amy, I swear_ I will never hurt you again ever! _I promise."

She let's go and sees you clenching your teeth obviously in pain, "Oh sorry I didn't mean to squeeze you too much" she says blushing.

"It's okay Amy. The main thing is that Is you are willing to give me a second chance which am truly grateful for thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me.." you smile charmingly at her.

She sees that you are bleeding and springs up onto her feet, she then rushes away leaving you alone. Before reappearing with a first aid box in her hands. She then sits back down and opens the box up, she gets an aseptic wipe and begins to move it against your redden tender cheek. You flinch, a few times trying to hide the pain that aches, the pain you deserved for your actions.

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You flick though the case file still your brain Is baffled to finding the killing it just doesn't make sense. Until you find out the blood sample result you are no further on with this case than you first was. The station is so quiet and feels so empty without Mal, to lighten the mood up, to crack you one of his jokes that always seem to make you laugh. _It's just not the same without him._

You glance around to see Amy and Detective Shepard sat on the floor, Amy is clearing up blood from his face and patching up his wounds up:_the wounds Mal gave him. _

_You sigh as you think about Mal, before walking over to his empty desk. _

**You are now Detective Shepard.**

Amy has just finished cleaning up your wounds and has helped you to your feet. "Thanks Amy." you say, with the bigger smile forming onto your face.

"That's okay Jamie, but you really should go to hospital and get checked out." she says concernedly.

"_Me na..._I am tough as old boots, I'll be fine any ways I have a killer to stop. " you say grinning causing her to giggle, but then she turns her attention over to Natara.

She seems distracted and worried about her, so you stand next to her and put your arm around her shoulder to bring confront to her.

"Jamie, I feel bad for Natara, and also for Mal, I feel bad for not supporting him, but why did he have drugs?" she says sighing.

"Amy I know it's a shock to find him having them drugs but, where going to find out the truth I promise, I'll go and make sure Natara is okay and I'll talk to you later." you say reassuring her.

You hug Amy tenderly for a brief moment before parting your ways of the station, you wait till she is out of sight before, staggering _the opposite direction away from Natara._ Walking towards the room where Mal was found _unconscious... _

**You are now Natara Williams**.

You decide to go the crime lab to see if there is any news about the blood sample, you make your way over to the crime lab, but as you walk you spy to see Detective Shepard emerging from the room where Mal was found in. You are suspicious to what he is doing in their and why, but you haven't got time to think through your thought.

You enter the crime lab, that where Amy and Kai are both whispering about something, you cough breaking their conversation.

"Hey guys, I was just wonder if you got the results from the blood sample taken from the victim."

Kai shuffles uncomfortably, and Amy puts her head down, the room goes deadly silent, sensing something is wrong.

"Kai?...Amy? What is going on?." your eyes widen with integument that grows.

You hear them both whispering before Amy looks up at you and clears her throat. "_Well..._you see Natara, their is a problem with the blood sample result. Kai couldn't get a clear reading, of the blood taken from the victim. It seems to be contaminated which is making it hard to recieve a clear reading."

"W-what that's impossible?." you say in astonishment.

"I can't believe it either but since the blood is contaminated, it can't be used as evidence because it consider as unreliable I'm sorry Natara." Amy says as she looks at you sadly disappoint in her expression.

You sigh in disappointment, knowing that was your only piece of evidence to help you track down the killer but now it's gone.

"It ok Amy, it's not your fault. I just guess it means were back to square one, and no where further on with finding the killer than we were." you smile at Amy.

"But don't worry Amy I am certain I will catch him and I won't stop until he put behind bars." she smiles at your determination.

You get up and leave once again, as your hopes of catching the killer are detonating. It's like he is playing games with you_ and for once he is the one step ahead of you. _You scan the precinct in search of Detective Shepard, but he is no where to be seen, so you head over to the room where Mal was found in.

You still wonder and ask yourself what he was doing in their, but you can't seem to answer your thoughts, like many thinks lately. As you enter the room, a chilling sensation quivers down your spine making you shiver, and feel uneasy. But you carry on, you flick on your flash light and search the spine tinkling, gloomy room. As you search the room you see the pool of blood from Mal's fall earlier on, which makes you feel sick to your stomach. But that not the only thing you spot, you can also see that their is more coffee droplets like the ones you found in the bullpen. You follow them to find a trace of them. You follow this path which leads you to a big pool of coffee but the odd thing is that the one thing you were hoping to find is not their: _his coffee cup is missing, their is no sighs of any containment that Mal's coffee was stored in anywhere..._

You find this odd and decide to confront Detective Shepard about this finding and to question what he was doing in this room earlier on: _your_ _suspicions growing._..

You find Detective Shepard stood over a counter with some sort of plastic material in his hands. You approach him and instantly he turns to look at you. "Natara, I was meaning to speak to you." he says smiling at you.

You look to his hands to see that their empty, realising that is suspicious and raises questions, you take a calm breathe gaining your composure. "Yea, I was just looking for you to, I need to ask you something. But you go first." you say forcing a polite smile.

"Well if you insist Miss Williams, I wanted to talk you about Mal, I feel bad for him leaving and personally I blame myself for everything. If I never came here then everything bad would of never happened which all I can do is apologise from the bottom of my heart. _I never wanted anyone to get hurt or hate me honestly. _I can completely understand if you don't want to work with me, or even want me here. And I just want to say how sorry I am for everything Natara." he says looking down to the floor, you can even spot tears disperse from his diamond blue eyes as he speaks.

You look into his eyes seeing remorse, and looking for forgiveness. "Jamie this isn't your fault you can't blame yourself for this, am so sorry you feel this way and am sorry for Mal beating you up. Of course I would want to work with you I need all the help I can get." you say still watching him closely, keeping Mal to his word, you give Detective Shepard a friendly hug and he smiles.

Before you walk away you stop in your tracks. "Oh Jamie one thing?."

"Yea Miss Williams and what is that.?"

"Do you have an idea where Mal's coffee's container went?" you say, carefully scrutinizing Detective Shepard's facial expression.

But to your surprise he is calm and collective, and just smiles at you . "No Natara, but if I do I will let you know. Well goodnight, see you tomorrow." he says dashingly before he winks at you and leaves the precinct walking into the coldness of_ the dark and unpredictable night..._

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

You sit alone in your apartment, frustration of what has happened and feeling the anger you have towards Detective Shepard, he is the reason you got suspended and could lose your job, why you lost your car, your case and even the trust your friend had for you, turning them against you. You feel like you are slowly losing everything that is important and meaningful that is in your life. That's it's slipping..._Fading_..._Vanishing without any control..._slowly sinking, floating away and their not a thing you can do about it.

You fear and worry for the safety of your colleagues and your friends but especially _Natara_. You hate the idea she is stuck with Detective Shepard, and you know their something not right about him and could be a perpetual threat towards them and could be a danger to their life's. You just know that he is up to something, planning his next moves, _you just don't know what..._If anything does happen you won't be able to do anything to safe them, it would be to late.

You growl in fury knowing, _he has got you right where he wants you. It like he messing with your head, playing a game that he is in control of._If anything happened to Natara or anyone you care about you would never forgive yourself, but if it does their nothing you can do to safe them, all you could do is watch helplessly.

You head over to your fridge where a bottle of whisky is, as you punch the wall in defeat. You put your hands over your face, debating whether to drink all troubles away and let all of your emotions slip away with them. You haven't felt like this since Sandra left you and drinking seems like the only option you have got right now. You go over to the whisky bottle from the fridge and hold it in firmly in your hands as you fiddle with the top, unscrewing it, the strong scent drifts up into your nostrils, the scent is over powering but at the same time very intoxicating. When your about to press the bottle against your lips you suddenly stop thinking about Natara and releasing she wouldn't want you to do this and that's it's not you, and that she right it used to be but isn't anymore, you would hate to disappoint her, you couldn't bare to let her down.

So you empty the bottle down the sink and slide down the nearby wall, deeply exhaling and inhaling long deep breathes. You sit in silence for a long moment before, lunging up and springing onto your feet, you get your phone out from your pocket and begin to dial a number you were given.

Before you are able to ring this number, you are rudely disturbed, _**'Thump, Thump.' **_at your door. You pause for a moment before walking to the door and calling out. "Hello who is it?."

You get no response instead the knocking gets more louder and violent. You instinctively grab your spare gun that you keep on the kitchen counter, before moving closer to the door. You know in your gut that it is no-one you have encounter with before, so you once again call out. "Hello who is it.?" you repeat firmly.

For the second time you get no response once again instead more crashing sounds at your door, you get to the door, and slowly place your hand onto the handle. Your heart beat increases rapidly and seems to slow down time, you open the handle _and..._

To your surprise their is no-one is their, you scan your apartment cautiously but their is no trance of any movement anywhere, all you can see it complete and utter darkness. You walk back inside your apartment confused, but then as your in your thought, your interpreted by your phone that starts to ring.

You walk over to the counter where your phone constantly rings, you approach the counter, as you look at your screen to see it flashing: _instead of a number from someone you know ringing you instead it is replaced by the word:__**Unknown...**_

You have never had a none recognisable number ring you before so you ignore it, trying to think of who would know your number and be calling you this late. Instead of the phone going quiet,_ it just rings and rings,_flashing repeatedly droning the same tone over and over again... causing it to burst through your ear drums.

Intrigue-meant begins to take over, and you decide to answer the phone. "Hello this Detective Mal Fallon speaking who is this." you ask intisapting a response.

Instead their is no sound but utter silence, once again you ask "Hello, who the hell is this?" you say sternly.

All you get is someone breathing heavily down the phone before...**'**_**beep'. **_And the phone going dead, cutting you off.

_'Ok that was strange. Their is something not right here.' _you think to yourself.

Before your phone rings once again flashing _unknown_, you answer once again. " Who ever you are am not playing games so you better tell me who you are, because I know you are their." you growl.

You hear the sound of an growled rustic chuckling and a bitter cold voice at the other end of the phone, before the other end goes dead. You try and ring the number back but it won't let you. "Damn it who the hell was that !." you yell in frustration.

Before you can react their is a loud shattering of a glass that burst though your whole apartment. Echoing off the walls, sounding like shards of glass breaking. Your instantly grab your gun and run into your living room, that were you feel the cold harshness of the hissing wind, that penetrates through your whole body, sending shivers down your spine.

Their on the floor is a brick and shards of glass that was once your window. You walk over to the brick where a piece of paper is attached to it. You cautiously pick it up and read it, as you read the note, your face drains it original colour, and your glow begins to fade that gets replaced by a ghostly shade of white, _it almost like you have just seen a ghost and it has just come back to haunt you. _

Your heart pounds almost leaving your chest as the memories come flooding back to you, you race to what was your window, as you frantically scan searching for any sign of people that might threw the brick. But all that greets you is the bitter cold of the darken deadly night.

You stare at the piece of paper, horror written in your face as it reads :_'I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR PAST, I KNOW EVERYRTHING WHAT HAPPENED 10 YEARS AGO. SO BE PREPARED DETECTIVE FALLON BECAUSE THE GAMES HAVE ONLY JUST BEGUN!.'_

_'The games have only just begun.'_

**To be continued... **


	9. Chapter 9

Cause of Death- Flash From The Past Chapter 9.

**A/N: Hey Guys, I want to say hello to all of my silent readers out their, who have read my story so far thank you so much!. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and don't worry there is plenty more to come so be patient and please enjoy. **

Chapter 9 - Vanished In Thin Air, Kidnapped By An Old Memory.

**You are now Ben Grayson.**

_Later on that evening: _You stalk through the shadows of the un-telling night, you keep hidden within the darkness, as you spy to see a tall handsome muscular man walking across from the other side of the road. You notice him carrying a box that contains several different items in his hands. As he walk, you can see that he has a distinct limp.

He gets to the main road, and waits before he crosses over into your direction. You keep embedded in the shadows hiding yourself into the darkness, he passes through a street light, that's where the light reveals the man's identity to you.

You look on realising it the same man you saw 10 years ago: _Detective Mal Fallon _the person who destroyed your life, you clench your fist tightly as the painful memory comes flooding back to you. You wait for him to pass your direction, he walks a few yards on before you emerge from the darkness and follow him closely. He gets to a building, but then stops, you quickly hide so he doesn't see you, before he looks around cautiously and enters the building.

You walk over to the building, and stare upon a big window as you can see Detective Fallon pacing across his room, before you pull a piece of paper from your pocket and laugh mischievously.

"Car check, taste of his own medicine check, and let's not forget his precious job check. Well oh well looks like Detective Fallon has lost a lot already, but that's not all he going to lose when I am finished with him." you laugh before entering the building after him, the tormenting only just beginning.

**You are now Detective Ken Greene.**

You sit at your desk, as other officers in station are starting to leave, including Detective Shepard and even Natara is getting ready to go. Those words Natara said to you early on, constantly ring in your ears, and your thoughts instantly go back to Mal. You feel bad for the sudden judgement you made on him and feel terrible about it, so you decide to pay him a visit.

But still, the evidence seems to be against him and you can't understand why he would have drugs in his pocket. Or aggressively attack Detective Shepard, these things aren't like Mal what so ever and that's why you need to go and see him. You grab your phone and dial his number, it just rings out, before it goes to his answering machine. _'Hey it Mal here, sorry I couldn't take your call, please leave your message after the tone and I'll get back to you.'_

You try again, but you get no answer, so you decide to go to his house instead. To check he doesn't do something stupid and to try and sort things out: starting off by getting answers from him. You grab your car keys and leave the precinct, hoping you haven't lost your best buddy because of this.

**You are now Ben Grayson.**

You enter the same building complex Mal Fallon just did, you walk up the stairs, in search for his apartment. You know he is on the second floor and somewhere in the middle. Before you find the room 217 and decide to test your luck._ 'Let's play some games with Mr Fallon, a taster of what's to come shall we?.' y_ou chuckle mischievously, grinning a sinister smile.

You knock at his door, banging it viciously with anger intended. You hear his voice call out. "Hello who is it?." you pause hearing his voice, the same voice that still torments you from 10 years ago. Your eyes vision the past that was destroy all because of lies from him. That's when you hit the door with more force, he calls again before you stop and hide in the shadows.

He steps out the door and looks cautiously around with a gun firmly trained in his hands, you see his full features he still the man you remember and despise, but has become more mature in his face. The same man that took away the most important thing in your life and the same man who is going to pay with deadly prices for what he did.

You pull out your phone and ring his number, you wait and he doesn't seem to answer. You dial again making sure, you make him know your here and want revenge.  
>The second time he answers ."Hello this Detective Mal Fallon speaking who is this?."<p>

You want to torment him, mess with his mind, break him down piece by piece like he has done to you. You don't speak but breathe heavy down the phone, a husky bitterness to your tone.

He replies and seems angry and firm. "Who ever you are am not playing games so you better tell me who you are, because I know you are their." you laugh rustically at his frustration, before making the line go dead._ 'Oh Detective Fallon someone has a temper on them, let's see how far I can push him till he breaks down shall I?'_

You quickly rush down the stairs and out of the building, you scan your surrounding to find a brick, your eyes widen eyeing up his window. You pull out some paper and write on it, before launching the brick into his window causing glass to shatter and disperse everywhere. In a flash you vanish in to the shadows. All you chant. _'Am coming for you Mal, your past is back to haunt you, your past is back to haunt you.' _before you disappear into the night.

**You are now Detective Ken Greene.**

You pull up, around the front of Mal's apartment, not seeing the window that has just been shattered. You walk up to his room and softly knock at the door, you hear scuffles coming from inside of his apartment, you call out checking that their is no danger. "Mal its me Ken is everything alright in their?."

You wait a few moments before Mal opens the door, his face is pale white and looks shook up, like he has just seen a ghost. He looks up at to, before his expression immediately changes. "What do you want?." his tone is bitter.

"Oh come on Mal, don't be like this, I came to see if you were ok, and to talk things out come on man.?" you say trying to puts things right for your mistake.

"You are seriously asking me if I am ok?. Considering I just got suspended and could loose my job for drug procession, I nearly got killed and to top it all of my best buddy, didn't even have my back when I needed him. Other than just goddamn per-fect." he snarls.

"Mal, I know you angry right now but the evidence was against you, what was I supposed to react with?. Their were in your pocket." you say putting your hands up defence.

"Well first thing not judging me, trusting me having my back. Ken I needed you, and you weren't their, no-one was, apart from Natara. I was framed Ken and I certainly didn't take them drugs their we planted on me. See even now you don't believe me." he growls in frustration.

"Mal I wasn't judging I was just shocked, I wasn't expecting you to have drugs in your pocket. And framed what do you mean someone did this deliberate?." You say with a quizzically look forming on your face.

Mal is still very riled up, you walk deeper into his living room where you are greeted by a chilling wind unaware of the events that have just taken place..

Mal just glares with fury. "Well you think I was? I could loose my job, all because of them being in my damn pocket. And yes you heard me I was framed and do you want to know who by Detective Shepard that's who?. your eyes widen as he mentions Detective Shepard.

"_Wh...What_ are you talking about Mal?." you say looking taken back by what Mal has just said.

"You heard me Ken, Detective Shepard planted those drugs on me, why my car crashed and why I could loose my job."

"Woah Mal aren't you jumping to conclusions, you haven't give this guy a break since he got here. All he has wanted to do is to learn things from you and to get to know better, he sees you as inspiration. And how do you re-pay him by beating him up."

"Don't you dare defend him Ken, I know he did them things, and I will prove it. It's funny how everything went wrong since he got here." Mal shouts.

"You know your problem Mal your paranoid. You don't give people a chance you judge them before you give them a chance. You are just jealous because people actually like him one of them being Natara, and you can't stand the fact he can express feeling towards her and you can't." you match his tone starting, to feel suddenly wound up.

"Okay Ken but tell me this why the hell did he hit Amy if he is such a goddamn a saint, I bet you didn't know that did you? But fine take his side, see if I care, but don't you dare come to me when things go wrong. I thought we were friends but apparently not. I am done with this and am done with you. Get out !." he yells in rage.

"Mal come on don't be like this." you plead.

"No Ken, you don't trust me so why should I bother Get out !"

"Fine! I will but I came to sort things out but fine you just stay here and drink your troubles away like you always do. " you say shaking your head. Before you slam the door in anger and leaving Mal alone in his apartment.

**You are now Ben Grayson.**

You head further into the night, your heart races and all your vision can focus on is Mal Fallon, your anger boils beneath your blood. Knowing what he did, still frustrates you, but your going to make him suffer for everything. Your brought out of your thoughts when you see a young man stood outside of a shop, you listen further to hear he is arguing on his phone.

You walk up to him as he ends his call, he notices that you're breathing uneasy and looks concerned. "Excuse me sir are you okay?" he polity asks.

Your heart pounds, and a sudden rush of adrenaline rockets through you, causing you to smirk. "Oh don't worry about me I should be fine, I just feel a little faint thats all..." you calmingly say, holding onto your hidden knife.

The man decides to help you and you begin to walk along the path before getting to an darken misty alleyway. "Here Sir let me help you."

As he and you enter the darkness you trail further behind him, he calls out. "H-hello, Sir are you their?. he calls out nervously you can sense the fear inside of him.

You go around him and with sudden surprise loom behind him, you hold the cold knife to his neck and he jump in fright. "Huh...S-sir is that you?."

He suddenly quivers feeling the cold touch of your knife touching his warm flesh. Panic rushes in him as he squirms trying to break free from your deadly grip. But you know he is not going anywhere. "W-what are you doing, oh god no p-please don't hurt me, I am begging you don't do this please." he frantically pleads.

Your voice goes low and into a harsh bitterness. "You don't know what hurt is Sir. Have you ever lost everything you once loved Sir? Have you ever been heart broken?." you ask harshly as he begins to shake violently.

"N-no, just please don't hurt me, I have a son at home and I-I promise him I would tuck him in when I came home, _please have a heart_." he desperately pleads.

When he mentions the word _'son'_you pause for moment, reminiscing about that painful memory that's stabs at you inside. Even a thought of letting the man go crosses your mind but only for a split second, before utter emptiness that's is over cast by the darkness and no feeling. All the pain you have once felt is all numb to you know. You whisper in the man's ear. "Shame I don't have one."

The man screams but before he knows it, his voice is drowned out by the sound of him choking on his own blood. The knife goes further into the man's chest, as you can feel the man becoming weightless in your arms. Blood floods from him as he twitches violently before a loud pop burst through the night atmosphere then utter silence...

_The one thing that once beat will never beat again. _

**You are now Detective Ken Greene. **

You storm out of Mal's apartment, heading towards your car, not aware of his broken window or the person hidden in the shadows that's is studying your presents. You're full of rage after the heated argument you have just had with Mal, you mumble under your breathe. "Why is he so goddamn stubborn?." you grumble before, letting out a deflated sigh, knowing that didn't do anything and only made things worst, between you both.

You get to car ready to enter your vehicle when a loud crashing sound catches your attention, coming from the nearby misty alleyway. Instead of getting into your car, you draw your gun and head into the darkness of the alleyway. Another crash sound, rattles through your ear drums, but still you keep your gun firmly placed into your hands, as you approach the source of the noise.

You point your gun but their is nothing but a trash can that has been knocked over, you turn around when. _**'Beep, Beep, Beep.' **_you jump and your heart rate increases, but it is just your phone ringing.

"Hey Ames."

"Hey Ken, how did things go with Mal?." she asks.

You sigh. "Not good, he still mad at me and doesn't want to see me at the moment."

Before Amy can speak you hear an alarming sound distracting you, you put the phone back to your ear. "Amy can I talk to you later, something has just come up."

"Yeah of course Ken, speak later goodnight."

"You to Amy, goodnight." you say before hanging up your phone. And heading further into the darkness. A cold chilling sensation rushes down your spine, causing all of your hairs on your body to stand up.

To your unwariness a dark figure looms behind you with a crow bar firmly placed in his hands. You hear footsteps approach, you swing your head in the direction they are coming from, but when you turn around no one is their, other than the darkness. Your about to turn around again, when _**'whack.' **_your head throbs as warm liquid begins to ooze from you, you place you hand over your head tenderly, realising you have been struck by something heavy.

You begin to feel dizzy as you stumble losing your balance, clutching your head, the figure follows you. "You should of really listen to Mal, Detective Greene." the voice calls out, a biter and deadly tone to his husky voice.

Your knees buckle beneath you as you collapse to the hard cold pathement, the last thing you see is the figure that stand over you before, everything goes black, before you slowly begin to slip in unconscious.

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

You sit by the door, gently banging your head off the door, everything is going wrong for you, and ever since Detective Shepard got here, you have lost your job, your car was destroyed, and even lost your best friend.

You stare at the note that was on the brick and the memories from your past come flooding back, _someone's out to get you_. A series of gunshots pierce though the air, your eyes widen with horror as one thought springs to mind: _Ken! _You grab your gun and don't hesitate to sprint out of your apartment.

You skip down serval stairs as your heart races, you know something bad has happened you can feel it in your gut. The wind strings your face as you enter the icy cold night. You scan your surroundings, as your eyes dart in search for Ken, you call out hoping Ken will answer. "_Ken_...Ken where are you man?."

You walk over to the alleyway, you flicker on your flash light, as you shine the light, in search of any movement. You shine the light and that's when you see Ken, laid on the ground surround by his own blood.

You rush over regardless of the dangers that's are lurking about in the shadows, waiting to make their next move. You kneel by his side checking if he has a pulse, touching his head, causing your finger to stain red. "Ken come on buddy, stay with me I'm gonna get you some help, I swear, just hang in their."

You pull out your phone, when suddenly a firm hand jerks you from behind and shoves you into a wall. Your gun and phone go trailing out of your hands, as you frantically try and search the dark.

You are defenceless and practically vulnerable to any contact, you gulp and begin to suddenly breath harsh breathes.

"I can hear you breathing Detective." a husky voice calls out from the shadows.

Before you have time to react you feel a sudden weight comes crashing into your nose bursting it instantly, the impact was drastic, as blood begins to drip from your nose. Before you have time to respond you feel another harsh blow crash into you leg, causing you to crash into the ground with a might thud. Before you see a darken figure that looms over you. You try and focus on the figure to see the person face but it is covered.

"Who are you?."

"That's for me to know and you to find out soon Detective.." the voice whisper merciful.

_His hand brings a strong scented cloth down over your mouth, your struggle trying to break free, but the fumes are intoxicating and much stronger. Your vision begins to dim, and your eyes begin to fell heavy as they slow begin to close, and the shadows slowly surround you..._

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10 Silence of An Attacker!

Cause Of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 10.

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow it been so long since I have updated, too long if you ask me hehe. Well am back and I've got some upcoming updates on the way and let's just say some tricks up my sleeve so be prepared. Hope you are all ok and I missed you all so much! Please enjoy :D x**

Chapter 10 - Silence of An Attacker!.

**You are now Natara Williams. **

You are awaken by the sound of the pouring rain pinging heavily off your window pane, and the sound of the howling wind rustling though the mystery's of the darken atmosphere. You get up from your bed, as you cross to the window, looking on at the dreadful and loomy weather. You let out a sigh knowing you have to go out in that, but also that there's a killer on the loose, killing innocent people and it's only a matter of time before he strikes again.

This time you don't have your partner Mal to help you or by your side and in your heart you need him, your broken out of that thought when your phone begins to ring constantly. You cross over to where your end table is, as your phone flashes, you open it to see you have an incoming call from Amy.

Before you answer your phone you notice that its only 5:30am in the morning and that it's far to early for her to be calling you at this time, you know instantly something terrible must of happened.

You pick up your phone with no hesitance.

"Hello, Amy is everything alright?."

Amy voice is quiet and hardly audio. "N..Natara, their has been an accident." she muffles.

Your heart begins to race almost dropping into your mouth, as your mind casts to worst possible thoughts that you can imagine of happening. And only one person sparks to mind _Mal, _knowing someone's out their to get him, you just hope that your worst thoughts aren't confirmed.

"W...What kind of accident Amy?." you ask nervously as the blood rushes to your head.

Their a pause before Amy continues. "_It...Ken! _He was savagely attacked and was found beaten surround in his on own blood, near a close-by alleyway. He is currently in hospital and is in a bad way Natara, I am worried."

You pause comprehending what Amy has just told you, hearing that it is not Mal makes you relieved but also learning that it's Ken has made you concerned.

"Amy listen to me, inform Captain Yeong and I will meet you at the hospital right away okay?." you say trying to bring confront to her.

"O...Okay Natara, thank you." her voice is shaky, obviously she is in shock and that's exactly how you're feeling. You quickly get ready and grab your phone and car keys, all that runs through your mind is who would do something like that? And why Ken? _You hope __you will be able to answer them questions sooner rather then later..._

**You are now Detective Shepard. **

You stroll into the precinct that morning, whistling as you go, you enter deeper into the station, and notice Natara isn't at her desk.

You look down at your watch, before you shake that thought away, but as your about to go down to the crime lab when Captain Yeong stops you.

"Morning Detective Shepard, mind if you step into my office for one moment."

You notice Captain Yeong's facial expression is slightly off then usual. "Yeah of course Captain, is everything alright?." You look at her cautiously, studying her carefully like she's an open text book.

She sighs. "Am afraid not Detective Shepard, their has been an accident concerning one of our Detective's."

Your eyes widen. "Oh, what's happened? Is Detective G-Gre...I mean is that person ok?." you stutter.

"No, am afraid not, it's Detective Greene, he was attacked later last night, and was brutally beaten. We don't know yet his current state but it's not looking good, Agent Williams and Amy is with him now." but before she continues speaking, she is interpret by her phone going off.

She finishes her conversation, and turns her attention over to you, her expression even more fragile than before. She takes a deep breathe regaining her composure.

"Detective Shepard, I hate to put this all onto you, but their has been another murder near the Drunken Tank, in a alleyway close to Florence Florist. I know you have just only started here, but could you go down to the crime scene, with Kai, and Agent Williams will join you, shortly. While Officer Bartaugh and Officer Willis will go over to hospital to try get further information from Ken about who attacked him, that is if he wakes up."

"Yes of course Captain, that's what am here for, send my regards to Detective Greene." you smile reassuringly.

She nods to you, before you leave her office and down to the crime lab to get Kai, while thinking.

_'This is my time to show them who I really am.'..._

**You are now Natara Williams. **

You and Amy have just received a call from Captain Yeong, saying that she needs you both back immediately and that their has been another murder, she has also mentioned that Detective Shepard is already at the crime scene with Kai awaiting your arrival.

You and Amy ride in your squad car on the way to the crime scene, Amy seems upset and unsettle like she knows something more than you do, and it's troubles her even more so. You can tell this because she not her normal cheery self which is understandable since of the circumstances involving Ken. She glances out of the window, as tears pools begin to float down her tear stained cheeks. You touch her hand lightly trying to give her comfort, she looks at you before putting her head down in shame.

"Natara?" she muffles.

"Yeah Amy?."

"Will Ken be okay?." she says looking at you with terrified eyes.

The image of Ken pops into your mind and your full of uncertainty, but you don't want to make Amy worry. So you smile at her while glancing into her eyes. "I don't know Amy, but If I know Ken rightly I know that he will sure fight this." you say pinching her hand reassuringly.

You know you haven't brought much comfort to her, but the only thing you can do is prey for him to wake up and remember who attack him. So you can catch them. For some reason a cold chill tingles down your spine: feeling that their something not right.

Their a silence that falls between you and Amy, and as you drive through the streets of San Francisco, a realisation hits you. You know this street, and you know it well. You look over to Amy. "Amy what is the address of the crime scene where we are headed?." you question anxiously

"Cresswood avenue, Florence Florist."

You make a right turn past the Druken Tank and pull up to the Florence Florist, where an alleyway is cornered off with the familiar looking tape that's greets you every time a innocent person has lost their life, officers are scatter everywhere, as you and Amy exit your vehicle, and walk up to the alleyway that has been cornered off.

You approach the alleyway and spy to see Kai and Detective Shepard looking over the body examining it, he stands up and looks over noticing you, he strolls over in your direction. As he gets closer he smiles, even though his face looks like a bruised peach from the beating he got from Mal.

"Hey Natara, so glad you are finally here, I heard about what happened to Ken, I do hope he is ok."

You glance to Amy to see Kai talking to her before you drop your voice into a whisper. "It not looking good Jamie, the doctors are concerned that he might never wake up again." you say looking to the floor.

"Oh, he will be in all of our prayers." he says touching your hand gently and giving you a soft smile.

"I didn't know you were catholic Jamie?." you raise an curious eyebrow.

He chuckles. "Yeah I'm certainly am, their a lot you don't know about me Natara, and hopefully soon you will learn a little bit more about me."

He politely takes your hand and helps you over the tape as the two of you head towards the gruesome sight. The same sight as the first victim was, greeting you with another _innocent life lost..._

The same sickening feeling you once had from the first scene comes rushing back seeing the state of victim and how someone could do that to someone else makes you quiver.

"What have we got here.?" you say crouching down to examine the remains of slaughted body.

Jamie perks up. "Well the victim is 25 year old Danny Lumley, he is a family man and the manager of Florence Florist, he was approximately killed at 11:25pm lastnight. This fits the same M.O as the Victoria Woods murder, but they are some differences between the two victims. The first difference is that Victoria was killed from the knife entering the front of her chest compared to this victim who was killed by the knife entering the victim's back. This means that the killer was stood behind the victim, and that he was paralysed before the removal of his heart and took longer for him to die, but in Victoria's case her death was quick and less painful. " he states.

The knowledge Jamie brings is always so well detailed and intriguing to hear, he always creates the picture of what happened to victim almost like he witness it happening or something, which makes you feel a little uneasy. You're about to get up from looking over the gruesome sight of the victim, when you notice droplets of blood a few yards away from the body.

You flash your torch in the direction of the droplets, when the light beams into the darkness that's when you see a trail of blood leading further into the dark alleyway.

"Jamie, I think you might want to take look as this." you say as flash of concern passes through your mind.

Jamie follows your eyes in the direction of the blood trail, before shouting Kai, to get a sample. Without out releasing it you walk further into the shadows of the spine tingling alleyway, you get deeper and that's when you notice a big pool of blood near the back enterance of the alleyway.

You can hear Jamie shouting, before his flash light finds you and the pool of new found blood. He flashes a uneasy glance and calls for Kai, you croutch down getting level with the blood, you know that this blood doesn't match the victim's blood because of the colouring of the blood .

Kai comes running your way and take a photograph of the new found mysterious blood, you look around your surrounding and notice something shiny that glistens. You walk over to the object, as you get closer the shape seems to be clearer to your vision. Its a gun..._not just any gun it's Ken gun! _You can tell by the serial code, you shiver holding his weapom.

"This is where Ken was attack the other place was a cover."

Jamie walks up to you looking over your shoulder and sees the gun, he seems to be heist and nervous. You study the gun before looking at Jamie.

"Ken was here last night Jamie, I know his gun was found here and the blood pool suggestes to me that he was attack here too, also this indicates the attacker must of been in the area and maybe connected to both attacks."

Jamie scratches his head like he is deep in thought, as you notice him starting to sweat, before he looks up at you. "Are you sure about that Natara?, I mean it could be plausible but the question still stands, why would Ken be in this area in the first place?."

You hand the gun over to Kai so that he can put the gun in an evidence bag, you begin to pace around deeo in thought thinking over what Jamie has just said. Then you realise why Ken was here, without another word you exit the alleyway, and that's when you come face to face with Mal's building complex.

You knew as soon you drove here you recognised this street, and knowing Ken must of visited Mal that evening makes your suspicious become even more true. Your heart races as you think of how close Mal was when Ken got attack, but why didn't Mal do anything or react. That thought makes you shiver with uneasiness causing all of your hairs on your body to stand up in a froozen numb frame. Your broken out of that thought when Jamie runs out after you to see that you are stood staring with terrified eyes.

**You know Detective Jamie Shepard. **

When you turn your back to look for Natara she has wondered off once again, you look around and she is no where to be seen. You decide to exit the alleyway and that's where you find Natara stood in front of a building complex. You look into her eyes to see horror filled in them, you touch her shoulder, as you look at the address.

You eye the building once again to realise that's this is where Detective Fallon lives. You know how much Natara cares about him and maybe she is worrying, but you also know she can't go to talk to him because she's under Captain's strict orders.

She about to walk closer to the apartment when you grab her arms stopping her in her tracks. She turns to glare at you.

"Jamie what are you doing? I need to go and speak to Mal, I know their something not right about this." she argues.

"Natara, you can't you know your under orders not to make any contact with Detective Fallon until an full investigation has been conducted." you say sympathetically.

"But Jamie, Ken was attack here just a few yards outside of Mal's apartment, if Mal didn't make that call he won't know about the attack on Ken. He is Ken friend, we need to tell him he deserves to know. There's something not right about any of this Jamie I need to make sure he is okay, he's still my partner." she says worry apparent from deep within her eyes as she storms ahead of you.

You rush ahead of her, blocking her path you gently grab both of her arms, so that she is looking at you.

"Natara, I know you're worried and that Mal has every right to know about Ken, but were still under orders and we have a case to solve. If you go barging in and Captain hears you will be suspended and what good would you been to us then. We need you Natara, but if your worried about him, then I will go and check everything is alright, it's better me getting into trouble then you." you state softly.

Natara sighs knowing that you're right. "Your right Jamie even though I don't like it, please report anything you find to me when you get back."

You smile. "Of course, you have my word, now you go and take Kai and Amy back and I will meet you back at the station."

Before Natara leaves she looks up at Mal's building complex one final time and before she leaves she calls out. "Thank you so much Jamie, you don't know how grateful I am for this." she calls out before disappearing from view.

You make sure she's gone before walking up to Mal's apartment, you put gloves on as you enter. You step in cautiously scanning the surrounding, you know something that Natara doesn't. You open the curtains to reveal the smashed window that she never notice, as you smile mischievously like _you're hiding dark secert from her.  
><em>  
>Before picking up a phone and laughing to yourself as you whisper. "Everything looks in order here.<em> Nothing is out of place or has gone missing...Or has it.?"<em>

**You are now Natara Williams. **

You, Kai and Amy all enter the station, both Amy and Kai part from you as they walk down to the crime lab, leaving you alone in thought in the middle of the precinct. You walk over to your desk, still feeling a sense of uneasiness about the whole situation and for some reason deep down in your heart things aren't what they may seem.

What Mal said still wrestles with your mind about Detective Shepard, and them feelings Mal had about him, you can feel it too like their something more to him then he appears to be. You pull out your phone and step out of hearing sight, you dial a familiar number _you just hope he answers... _

**You are now Ben Grayson.  
><strong>  
>You step into an old abandoned bank where you keep hostage Detective Mal Fallon captive. You approach a dark room where he is held, as you smile mischievous before turning the lights on. The light flashes revealing Detective Fallon strapped to a chair with a black cloak over his head so he can't see you.<p>

He struggles and muffles under the tape you strapped to his mouth to stop him making a sound. But even if you took it off no one would hear his cries, you step closer to him hearing him struggle.

_"M-mmh." _

You go over to a bench that has two jars which are placed in order, the contents is what used to belong to two people, that used to pump oxygen around and fall in love, but now will never do that because it is now dead and lifeless..._You could say even heartless.  
><em>  
>Also on the bench is the glistening knife you keep close to you but also a sliver phone, but not just any one's phone but the phone of Detective Fallon's. You scroll through his phone checking his messages and missed calls the same name appears all the time. The one who is in the pictures and the one who is the first number on his speed dial...<em>His partner Natara Williams the one thing he loves the most, and the only thing that can do any damage to him... <em>

But as you search through his phone, it begins to ring and her number appears on the screen, a devious smirk creeps upon your cheeks as you hit answer.

"Hello, Mal?." her gentle voice flows out of the speaker, you look over to Mal as his chair begins to rattles and shake with frustration, recognizing instantly the sound of her voice.

You walk over to him and land a harsh punch with brutal force straight into his gut which falls silence in the room.

"Hello M-Mal...Are you their?...Mal is that you? her voice panicked.

_You hang up the phone and cut her off before you chuckle, as you loom over him._

"How sweet, that was you little girlfriend on the phone...but oh wait she isn't your girlfriend is she...aww she seemed panicked maybe I should reassure her." you say mockingly as Mal scuffles in frustration even more.

_The phone buzzes once again, but this time you answer._

"Mal, please talk to me I'am beggining to worry, I just need to make sure you're ok...Mal?."

_You lower your voice into a husky growl._

"I am sorry but Mal can't come to the phone at minute he is a bit tied up at the moment, but am sure he will get back to you as soon as he can."

"Who is this?...Where Is Mal?...What have you done with hi..."

_**'Beep' **_

_Before she has a chance to finish her sentence you cut her dead in her tracks..._

_**To be continued... **_


	11. Chapter 11 Hatred Hidden Inbetween The

Cause of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 11.

**A/N: Hey guys, Thanks to everyone who reviewed my latest chapter or even just read it. It means a lot to me, I do apologise for any incorrect errors or spelling mistakes I have made, spelling was never my strongest point in English, but I did get a B and C's in English so I will try much harder to improve on making my chapters better for you all. I will also make sure re-read my story before posting it in the future that's a promise. Also editing at 2 or 3 am doesn't help either and that's were most of my little mistakes are made. So once again sorry guys!**

**Enough of me rambling I just wanted to clear that up. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 11- Hatred Hidden In-between The Lines.

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

Your vision is blacked out and oxygen is getting more tough for you to take in. You try to move your arms but they're clamped shut, you try to shout but all your best efforts are blocked out.

Your head throbs and your memory of what happened is hassie, your recollection has vanished and all you can feel is a consternated throbbing and pain that is attacking your head. You hear the sudden sounds of footsteps appoarching that thump of your ear drums that get closer each time, every step audio, louder then the one before.

Flash of blinding lights shine illuminating the once covered darkness. Through weary vision you manage to see little bits of your surroundings. All you can manage to see is a table with what appears to be two containers filled with an unknown content, you also manage to make out some sort of a big store closet almost like a vault of some kind. A door opens with a rustic sound, before a figure stalks into your dazed vision. You can't make out it's features, it's just a figure to your disorientated vision.

Their is the sudden sound of a phone ringing, you begin to shuffle in attempt that the caller will hear you. But what you don't expect is the voice that comes out from the other end.

"Hello, Mal?." the voice gently floats into the room, hope and will power takes control as soon as you hear her voice, you try to move and make loud noises as possible to let her know that you are here.

As your efforts seem to make her suspicious, your attempts are suddenly silenced when you feel a hard force stricken straight into your gut. You begin to wheeze as the hard blow knocks the wind out of you and snatches your oxygen away, making it harder for you to breathe.

You keep your self utterly still as the harsh tone of the phone rings once again, you know that the person keeping you captive has your phone. And knowing that he is speaking with Natara means that's she could be in danger, you just don't want to put her at risk. But at the same time you stay quiet so you can try and recognize the person's voice.

But instead the line goes dead, and the sound of footsteps approach with a figure that looms over you like a skyscraper blocking out the sun. You can't see anything but a shadow, their is a brief silence of intensively before a rustic chuckles echoes, breaking the deadly silence.

"How sweet, that was you're little girlfriend on the phone but oh wait she isn't your girlfriend is she? Aww...She seemed a little panicked maybe I should reassure her." the voice mockingly spits.

Something inside of you ticks over like a bomb that has just exploded, the rage is aggressive. _'Don't you dare talk about her like that, don't you even bring her into this.' _you try to mumble but your words aren't hardly audio-able.

You shake and rattle in anger in the chair trying to break free so you can rip his head off, but it's impossible you're not going anywhere. The figure just laughs at you before answering the ringing phone once again.

"Mal, please talk to me, I need to make sure you're ok.._.Mal?._"

You frantically begin to tip and rock in your chair but the figure ignores you and begins to proceed in tormenting you more. As he talks his voice is filled with a bitterness of pure hatred, not a voice you have_ ever _encounter with before.

"I am sorry but Mal can't come to the phone at the minute he is a bit tired up, but am sure he will try and get back to you as soon as he can." the voice growls.

Natara's voice increases and you can sense she is even more worried, but also knowing she knows that their is something seriously not right.

"Who is this? Where is Mal?...What have you done with hi..." before she has time to finish speaking, the last of her voice is drained out by the line going dead...

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You wait nervously as his phone rings, awaiting anxiously to hear Mal confronting voice, reassuring you that he is ok. The phone just rings out, before it accepts your call. You expect to hear Mal's charming and soothing voice, but instead it's replaced by crackling and silence. You speak on the phone but all you get back is a chilling silence, and a peculiar sound of clashing metal.

You find this strange and that it is not like Mal not to communicate back with you. Instantly you know something is not right, you try not to loose your composure, as you try to speak to him but all you get is nothing before the buzzing sound of the line going dead.

Hearing the silence, breaks your composure, you are certain something terrible has happened to Mal. You once again dial his number in attempt to communicate with him but instead you are greeted by a rustic growl that replies back to you, when you hear the voice communicate back to you, it's not a voice you know or recognize. Whoever this person is has done something to Mal you can feel in the pit of your stomach.

_ You know you have to act fast because Mal is in great danger!._

Without another word you grab your car keys and dash towards the exit, but are stopped by Detective Shepard that blocks your path. You don't want him to suspect anything, so you keep your composure: acting like nothing has just happened.

He keeps path blocked as he is stood in your way as he looks at you with an odd and uneasy glare. "Where do you think you're going Natara? Is everything alright?."

_His gaze is so dark and spine chilling, almost like he brings a different presents to his normal self._

"Yeah am fine." you lie with your calming composure, not giving anything away.

"Did you find anything at Mal's? Is he okay?." you question, eagerly awaiting a response.

"No, everything seemed to be in order, no signs of a break or any struggle and not even any signs of disturbance. And as for Mal well he wasn't their." he says observing you closely.

You show a puzzled expression sprawl onto your face as you let the new found knowledge sink into your brain, but also you can't help but to replay the memory of the phone call you have just had. "He is lying, or he not telling me everything." you think to yourself.

"Thank you, Jamie I appreciate it, but what puzzles me is, it's strange that Mal has suddenly disappeared straight after Ken was savagely attacked don't you think?." you question him as you keep a intense stare locked onto his devious and mysterious eyes.

Jamie's expression doesn't changes and he walks closer to you, he is almost that close that you can feel the coldness of his breathe on the warmth of your neck, that creates a icy chill which begins to runs into your bloodstream causing your body temperature to decrease instantly, he grabs your arm in a hurtful but tight grip squeezing and twisting in his hold that you can't break out of.

"Maybe it is Natara _but isn't everything in life just one big mystery that has clues to solve it."_he smirks with the most sinister and dark grin you have ever seen before.

Before he backs away from you, opening your path. "But then again he might need sometime to think and have some space away from everything that has happened, but am sure he will be fine whether he is." Jamie says as his charming self is presented again.

That was one of the weirdest things you have ever witness and found strange about Detective Shepard, it was like his presents suddenly changed, like two complete different people stand before you. You look away from him and head further to the door, he trains his gaze onto you as he smiles.

But before you leave, you turn to look at him once more. "One more thing I forgot to ask Jamie?."

"Oh and that is?."

"By any chance did you see Mal's phone laid about anywhere while you were there, it's just I tired to call it but he never answered." you watch closer as you ask him that question.

Their a pause and hesitant in his response and as before, you know he is lying and that you can't trust him, he knows something or is up to something you can just sense it beneath his deadly eyes.

"N-no, I mean I never really checked to be honest, maybe he has it on silent or the battery has died. Natara am sure he is ok where ever he has got to I promise you..._trust me._" his gaze slightly more broken and in thought, but then he regains it by smiling charmingly.

But you don't hear him mumbling under his breathe. "Why would she ask about his phone?."

_You turn and leave the station..._

**You are now Ben Grayson. **

You pace across the room staring at Detective Fallon as you chuckle in triumph. You know all of his weakness, his strengths, where he works, where lives, what ticks him off, what hurts him the most, and even his d_arkest secrets from his hidden past_. You put a black ski mask on shielding your face from view and gently remove the black cloak that was placed on his head.

You see the anger burn in his eyes of boiling rage, you smirk as he looks more closer at you. But you know you have the upper hand and very soon he will see and feel every inch of pain that he put you in that day, where your life was destroyed.

You step closer to him getting in his face, he rocks violently as you can see he wants to beat you into a pulp, but he can't get to you. You rip the tape from his mouth allowing him to communicate, he spits onto your mask.

You wipe the spit from your mask and move back. "Well, well Detective someone has no manners, that not a kind way to treat your host is it now?." you mock.

"Yeah well neither is kidnapping an officer and tiring him to a goddamn chair is any better. Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?" he questions, anger apparent in his tone of voice.

"All in good time Detective, I'm only just warming up besides it no fun giving it all away, keeping you guessing is alot more fun especially when it involves the people you care about."

"What the hell are you talking about? Answer me!." he yells in rage.

"Oh don't worry Detective you will find out soon enough, but first let's play a game shall we."

"No I don't want to play any of your sick twisted games. I said answer me now!. Who the hell are you and what am I doing here?." he commands.

You stride over to him and learn in close as your fist finds his gut keeping it their making it going further into his chest as you speak. "Listen here Detective I'm in control here, and you will do what I say when I say, because if you don't people's lives are in balance and if you tip that balance let's just say_ they will be blood and lots of it. _That blood will be on your hands Detective not mine." you chuckle as you see his eyes change knowing he can't do a thing about it..._he is helpless._

You remove your fist from within his gut and walk over to retrieve his cell phone, he just stares at the floor. You approach him with his phone firmly gripped in your hand, before you grab him by the jaw forcing him to look at you.

You flip the screen to reveal a picture, you can see the horror fill deep within his eyes as he stares blankly at the picture, a smirk or satisfaction crosses your lips.

"See Detective this is what happens when you don't play my games, or follow what I say or listen to me. And until you know why you are here or know who I am, well let's try not to think about the consequences now." you whisper in a low and shallow tone.

You pull the phone away and remove your hand from his jaw as you step back. Mal's eyes locks in a deadly and furious stare.

"You son of a bitch! I will get you back for what you have done I swear of it! If anything has happened to Ken I will hunt you down and personally make you pay and wished you never crossed me." he bellows.

You grin. "Aaa...Aaa...now...now Detective, like I said if you don't follow my instructions this will happen. You don't want anything happening to that lovely partner of yours now do we?."

"You Bastard! Don't you dare bring her into this, don't even mention her name, you touch her or lay a single hair on her head and so god help me I will break ever inch of your sick minded body piece by piece little by little." you can see through his eyes you are getting to him, as the anger of frustration and fury keeps on building.

"Looks like I hit a nerve their Detective, _see I know what your biggest weakness is and that is her the only thing you love and care about more than anything and that's your partner Natara."_

Mal trains his glare onto you, you can see the frustration in his face, you know you have his attention.

_'I have you right where I want you Mal, you're gunna swear that you never wished you took everything away from me that day. I'm going to make you suffer, break you down into little pieces, you're going to relive and feel all the pain I did. I am going to make sure you relive that day from your past!. You will pay!.' _you mumble in a hatred tone..

You take a deep breathe and smile from inside of your ski mask that covers your face. "Now that I have your full attention, lets begin."

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You exit the station and head towards the car park, whilst Detective Shepard was gone checking on Mal. You did your own checking up on Detective Shepard, and found the number to the NYPD, you can still sense that their is still something not right about him and the person he portraits,_ is not the real him_.

You pull out your cell phone and begin to tap the number into your phone, your completely oblivious and unaware that Detective Shepard is glaring at you from the window, with a death and evil glint in his eyes, as he stares at you, he tries to figure out what you are doing from inside your vehicle.

You dial the number as you await an answer from the other end of the phone, it rings out a couple of times before you get your response.

A young man greets you from other end of the line answers, he has a very charming accent, a very similar one to Detective Shepard's. "Hello NYPD, Detective Chapman speaking how can I help you.?."

"Hello Detective Chapman, this is Special Agent Natara Williams from the San Francisco Police Department. I am calling you to enquire about one of your Detectives that was recently _transferred _to us, three days ago."

Their a pause in the young man's response. "Am sorry Agent Williams _none_ of our Detectives have recently been transferred, can I ask the name of the Detective in which you're enquiring about so I can run a check for you."

_"Jamie Shepard."_

Their is a brief silence..

"Am sorry Agent Williams their is no records of a Jamie Shepard or him ever working here. He doesn't appear on any of our records of him being in our databases. Are sure you haven't got your wires crossed?." he ass politely

As soon as you are given that information, it feels likes a gunshot has just went off making everything go dusty and at risk. That everything seems to be losing it meaning and life, and once again confirmed Mal's theory. You take a deep breathe before talking on the phone again, trying not to scream as hard as you can, even though the right words seem to be a struggle to get leave you mouth.

"Yeah I think that must be the case, am sorry for taking up your time and thank you Detective Chapman for your corporation. Good day to you."

You hang up your phone, and shock takes effect, everything Mal said was true about Detective Shepard and you brushed it all off, so did everyone. You know now in your heart that something has happened to Mal and that his life is in danger.

You know now the person who is out to get Mal, wasn't just anybody that he was right under your noses the whole time."

You try to speak but your throat goes all dry as your words begin to seize up that don't become audio, all you can do is mouth the name on your lips.

_'Detective Shepard.'_

_Detective Shepard...  
><em>  
><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12 Rifts Of Riled And Anticipate

Cause Of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 12.

**A/N: Hey guys, wow am so happy and grateful for everyone's support on my story, it means the world to me, word can't describe how I'm feeling right now, so thanks to all of my readers/follows and of course my reviewers I love you all :D. So thank you all once again guys for reading and here is Chapter 12 Please enjoy!**

Chapter 12. Rifts Of Riled And Anticipated Revenge!

**You are now Ben Grayson.**

You leave the room as you enter into a side room that's is only just a few yards away, as you begin to run a tap, water begins to flow into a large lowed down sink. You can hear Detective Fallon scuffling from inside of the other room, in that time the water is nearly overflowing. You stop the tap and enter the room where he is, he just glares at with pure hatred written deep within his eyes, you just smirk it off with a sinister grin.

You approach him, beginning to roll your selves up, before putting on some thick black gloves covering your hands. "So shall we start with our first game, remember if you don't their will be _deadly_ consequences and I know how much you don't want that!."

Mal keeps his gaze firmly trained onto you, his gaze is so intense it could melt ice. He doesn't say anything but stares at you angrily.

"I'll take that's as a yes." you mock sarcastically.

"More like haven't got a choice." he grumbles in defeat.

But what Mal doesn't know is that this isn't a game, that this is only the beginning to an endless amount of pain and suffering that you are going to inflict on him and the people who he cares about the most, their is no winning but their is only loosing.

_You go around the back of his chair and with full force you begin to drag it to the other room where the coldness of the icy water awaits him._

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You try to comprehend and make sense of the new found knowledge, that you have just learnt from the conversation you had with NYPD.

"He is..is..a fraud." you blurt out, finally the words begin to leave your mouth. You try to recap on the past recent events and suddenly the puzzle to all of those unsolved questions, that were tussling with your mind seem to be fitting together.

That he is the person who is out to get Mal, and all of them things that has happened to him were meant to cause damage to Mal. Even Ken's attacker, Detective Shepard must of attacked Ken to get to Mal, because he knew if he could hurt someone Mal loved then this would hurt Mal too.

"It all fits!." you gasp stunned, as your heart slowly begins to sinks with a uneasy and defleated feeling.

To your unwariness someone steps closer to your vehicle, the figure looms around your vehicle as they stalk and creep to the front of your window before...

_**'Clink, Clink, Clink.' **_

You jump up startled to see Detective Shepard, crouch down at the side of the car, he grins as he taps on the window with his finger drawing your attention.

You take a brief moment to collect your trail of thoughts before acknowledging him, he watches you move towards the door handle, so he moves back allowing you space to get out of the vehicle.

"Natara, we have a new lead on the 'Heartless' case." he says as a look of concern passes through his hard constructed features of his face.

Keeping you composer as best as you can, you reply. "Thank you Jamie."

He looks at you softly, reaching his hand over to yours. You try your best not to move away or twitch, as he touches you. "Natara, are you ok? I mean are you really ok, you seem a little distance with me."

You fake a polite smile hiding your true feeling or hatred and disgust that you are feeling towards him, instead of moving away from him you pat his hand trying to reassure him. "Yeah I'm fine just a little worried about Ken and Mal, thats all... And as for being off with you no not at all, I just have things playing on my mind."

He looks down at your arm to see that it is staring to bruise, you follow his gaze and to your surprise you can actually see some guilt in his eyes. He then looks back at you softly. "Am really sorry about that, I didn't mean to _hurt_ you, I guess something came over me. " he says looking to the floor, guilt apparent in his tone of voice.

You shrug it off even though you can feel the pain burn In your swallon bruised arm. "It fine...So what's is our new lead." you say trying to change the subject to avoid an awkward atmosphere.

"Kai and Amy said that they found something from the contaminated sample that was taken from the first victim Victoria Woods fingernails, they managed to get a clear reading."

"Shall we." you start walking ahead of him, indicating to him to go to the crime lab, he nods and follows you closely behind. As you walk, you ponder deep in thought, but also trying to wrestle with the mixed emotions that you're feeling at this point of time.

You are still in shock and feel betrayed by the lies that he has been feeding you, but what else can you do at the moment. If you confront him it will spook him meaning that your chances of finding Mal will be slim, but if you go to Captain Yeong she will find out you went against her orders and will dismiss the allegation, she already didn't believe Mal...What chance have you got.

But one thing is for sure, if you want to keep Mal alive and find where he is, you're going to have to play along with his games:_ for now. _You can't let Mal down...You won't let him down. And you're going to make sure you do whatever it takes to find out what Jamie is hiding one way or another.

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

Gallons of icy cold water penetrate through your chest as your head is repeatedly dunked a thousand of times over, you gasp for air, while your lungs scream for oxygen as it begins to drain from your body.

Your head is brought back up to the surface, before water pours from your mouth as you struggle for air. The figure couches down to your level, one of his gloved hand clutches you by the hair.

"Are you enjoying having a nice drink their Detective, after all I think you needed it. See I know how much you just love to pass judgement on people that you have just met isn't that right.?."

You choke on the water that keeps pouring out your mouth. "I...I...don't know...W-what you are talking about?."

The man chuckles rustically. "Oh I think you know what I'm talking about Detective, but if you don't I'll just have to remind you." He lowers your head down to the sink , your head is only inches away from touching the bitterness of the spine chilling water.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about. Honest." you repeat one again.

"Are you sure about that because I was there, I saw what you did to that man. Remember that huh?." he grips your hair even tighter and your face become only centimetres away from the harshness of the chilling water.

N-no...Wait!." you try to shout out through harsh breathes but your pleads don't seem to make any impacted.

_The man just glares at you before smirking beneath his darken mask. _

"Oh am sorry...Too late!." he plunges you down under the harshness of water, your lungs begin to fill once again with freezing cold water. Your eyes start to string from the violent attacks of the water colliding at you. You can also feel the harsh stringing sensation of water flooding into your nose and the starvation of oxygen getting lesser by the minute..

You are brought back up to the surface once again, as you bring up more gallons of water from your drowning chest. You hear the man laughing at your suspense . He learn in close to your ear as he whispers in a low merciful growl. "You just beat him senseless, beating him into a tiny pulp, _hitting him over and over again. _Didn't you Detective. Remember now!."

You try to answer but you can't seem to catch your breathe in time and instead you just cough up more water. "I said didn't you!." this time his whisper is more aggressive.

He doesn't give you time to answer, instead he just plunges your head down into the darkness of the icy cold waters.

_"Mmh."_

"Do you know what, if you like to beat up people Detective...How about I show you what it feels like to be beaten into a _tiny pulp_, see how you like it." his tone is very bitter as he keeps his hand firmly gripped onto your hair.

Your head thrashes uncontrollably, as your lungs burn. You try not to panic...As you try to keep calm but the more your under there the less your composure of calmness can hold. The water just keeps entering your body as it begins to flood inside of you. You know your in deep trouble. Your eyes start to feel heavy and your breathes start to become _weak...very weak..._

**You now Detective Shepard.**

You watch closely out of the window to see Natara who is sat in her vehicle, you can manage to spot that she is talking to someone, but to whom that's another question. You can sense that she is distance with you but you don't know why, it's like something has changed her opinion about you and not into a good one to say the least.

Amy approaches you with her beaming beautiful smile that you just love to see from her. "Hey Jamie!." she greets you with a warm friendly hug.

You return a charming smile and hug her back, embracing her close to you. "Hey Amy, what's up?." you cant help but to gaze into her warm big wide eyes.

"Oh I came to find you and Natara actually, where is she?."

"She has just popped out to make a call, but she won't be too long, so what can I help you with. I can always tell her once she come back in." you say charmingly, causing her to blush.

"Okay and thanks Jamie it's important...It's about the case we have a new lead. The blood sample found in the first victim's fingernails, we managed to make a clear reading on who's the blood it belongs to, I just thought I should let you both know." she smiles.

"Well am glad you did... good work and thanks Amy, I will go and tell her now, we'll meet you down at the crime lab in ten."

"Ok." she cheerfully waves you goodbye before bouncing her way back to the crime lab grinning as she goes.

You once again turn your focus onto Natara, to see her still on the phone. You turn hot onto your heels and make you way over to the car park leaving the precinct in a flash. Natara doesn't notice you since she is deep in conversation, so you walk behind her car and make your way to her window. By then she finishes her conversation thats when you see her facial expression is slightly concerning.

You tap on her window, she seems startled by you being their, before noticing her hand heading for the handle of her door, so you back away from her door so that she has got room to get out her vehicle.

You tell her the information that Amy has just passed onto you about the case, and even though Natara smiled at you. You can still sense that she is being off with you. But that's when you realise her arm is beginning to bruise from when you grabbed her with such force. You didn't mean to do that to her, it was a triggered reaction of sudden anger that you were suddenly feeling.

Maybe that's why she is so distance with you, you can tell from the look in her eyes that Mal and Ken aren't the only ones that she has in her thoughts. You look at her straight in the eye gaining her attention, so that you can talk to her about the way she is with you but also the feelings she has towards you. You want to clear the air so that they is no atmosphere between you both, but also you want to apologise for hurting her.

She seems to accept your apology but you're not convinced. Their's still something you don't like the look of from her eyes, it almost like she doesn't _trust you _and maybe she is more onto you then you first thought.

But maybe that's what you want her to think, you can't help but to let a sinister grin creep onto your face, still you have the upper hand...

_'Not long to go now..' _you murmur quietly so only you can hear.

**You are now Ben Grayson.**

Your grip is firmly locked onto Detective Fallon's hair, as you plunge him into the coldness of the water, he thrashes and struggles gasping for air while taking in large amounts of water into his body. You can tell he won't be able to take much more at this rate.

You chuckle as you can hear him from beneath the water struggling. "Okay...I think you've had enough...For now."

You once again lift his head from the below temperature water. As he comes up to the surface, you notice water pouring from his mouth as he coughs and splurts, trying to inhale oxygen, that you have starve him from having.

You steady his chair straightening it from being bent over when you dunked him into the water, allowing him a chance to regain his breathe, you then pace around him watching him l_ike a hawk studying and fixating on it's prey._ He manages to catches his breathe, he seems slightly drained but at the same time he is still very much alive..._for now._

"How was that Detective?." you grin gloating in triumphant.

He looks up at you fixing his glare onto you, but doesn't pass comment, for once he is silent. You have silenced the _'great' _Detective Mal Fallon.

"Who would of ever thought that the _'Great and famous Detective Malachi Charles Fallon' could_ been silenced. Cat got your tongue Detective?."

Anger once again begins to burn through his; stringing, soar bloodshot eyes, he's about to speak but bites his lip. You hoped he would of answered or gained some kind of reaction from him, but to your surprise you don't. Maybe he isn't as weak as you first thought. But you have your ways to break him.

You take off your thick black gloves from your hands, before leaving the room once again and returning with a black metallic crow bar that glistens, illuminating the room. Mal's eyes just lock in a intense stare: he might not show fear but you can still sense it's presents in the air.

_'This is pay back.' _you whisper to yourself.

_You tap the crowbar a couple of times in your hands, before stepping closer to Mal._

"Ready for round two...See you need to be taught a lesson Detective, if you think the water was bad just wait untill am done with this." you snarl.

Mal just keeps silent, knowing if he does say something he will automatically put Natara in danger and he would never let her be at risk, he would do anything to keep her safe _even if costs him his own life, _he would do what ever it takes to see that she is safe.

You confidentially stride over to him the devil of smiles crosses your mischievous lips, as you raise the crowbar high in your hands. Mal closes his eyes signifying that he is ready for the endless amount of pain.

"Let's see how tough you really are."

Before you swing and strike heavy and hatred filled blows to him, smacking him _over and over again..._Before there is utter silence that is followed, with a loud echoing deep shout that booms into the atmosphere. A rustic clatter of the crowbar drops from your blood filled hands.

"I think that will do for today. I'll be back in the morning." you look at a very batted and beaten Detective Fallon, he is baldy beaten and is bleeding heavily but he is very much alive and breathing...

Before you leave him alone in utter darkness and leave the old abandon building you lock him in like a prisoner with _no chance of escape.._

_**To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13  A Thousand Missing Pieces

Cause Of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 13.

**A/N: Hey guys, am so sorry that this has took so long for me to update, I have been busy throughout the summer holidays with other things but also I have been getting things sorted for going back to college for my final year..Oh the joys. Also i re-wrote this chapter so many times, so hopefully it has come out okay. ****I just wanted to say how much I missed you guys and that I appreciate all of your support from each and everyone of you, so thank you! :D You guys are amazing and I have so much love for you all. Okay enough of me rambling on, here's Chapter 13 watch out there are hidden pieces of information! So Please enjoy! :D xx**

Chapter 13. A Thousand Missing Pieces.

**You are now Natara Williams**.

You and _'Detective' _Shepard both enter the crime lab, after finding out that you have a new lead on the _'Heartless'_ case. The feelings that you have towards Jamie and the worry you have for Mal, needs to be put to one side, because even under the circumstances you have a killer to find and not a lot of time before they will strike again.

You turn your attention over to Kai, who greets you with his usual goofy smirk. "What have you guys got for me." you ask politely, addressing him.

Kai stands up saluting you. "Well Agent Hottie Boom Bottie..." you roll your eyes, glaring at Kai instantly. "Kai don't even finish that sentence, firstly my name is Natara and secondly I only want to know about the case and nothing else ok..have you got that?." you scold sternly.

Kai tries avoiding eye contact with you, as he shifts uncomfortably. "Yes." he sighs before re-starting his original sentence.

"Right...Um...About the case, well the blood found in the first victims fingernails, that was contaminated. We were able to determine that not all of the blood was affected and that there was enough blood to use. This meaning we were able to get a clear reading from the sample taken. We found out from the results, that the blood belongs to a _Mr_ _Ben Grayson_."

For the first time since the start of this case, you feel one step further, and that you are getting somewhere, finally after being at a dead end, a smile passes your lips feeling a sense of accomplishment.

To the side of you Detective Shepard, begins to tap a rhythmic beat with his hand, tapping it against the desk in nervousness of some sort, as his behaviour seems a little strange and distracted, ever since the name was mention.

"Have you got any information about this Mr Grayson?." Jamie pipes up eagerly.

Amy hands you some information, but to your surprise it not that much. You start to scan and skim through the piece of text. That's when you notice from the corner of your eye, that Jamie is quick to approach and is now stood looming over your shoulder reading the information also.

As you read though the short piece of information, you notice a few things from this, that instantly stand out. One of them things being mention is that Ben was admitted to the San Francisco Mental Intuition three years ago with a metal disorder. And the second thing is that there is not much about him. You try and scan back through the short piece of information that you were given, but other than that you don't know very much about this guy. No criminal offensives or even what his condition is, but also there is not much about his background or family to go on. It's like he is a ghost of the past and now he is suddenly appears on your radars.

You glance up from the piece of information, looking in Amy's direction. "Amy could you try and find anything about this guy's past, anything more that can tell us more about him. While me and Jamie will go and visit the hospital where he was admitted to, to see if we can obtain a copy of his records."

Amy nods to you both, as you and Jamie are about to exit. You smile at her before leaving. "Thanks again Amy." before leaving the crime lab and entering the precinct.

You and Jamie walk out crime lab and into the precinct still, all you can think about is how Jamie could betrayal you with his twisted lies, and now he could be the one who has put Mal's life in danger, you just prey to god that Mal is okay, but mostly that he is still alive.

You and Jamie enter your vehicle, as you drive: a stony cold atmosphere hangs over you_._ As you consternate on driving you can feel that Jamie is staring at you intensely, with his fists that are clenched tightly together and anger written deep within his face.

He doesn't say anything, instead he turns his attention to the information you were given about Ben Grayson from Amy. Ever since the name was mention he has been different in his usual self.

You glance up from the steering wheel to look at him. "Jamie, is everything ok?."

He seems to not hear you, as he begins to mumble under his breathe:_ like he is in a trance_. "Jamie?." you call to him again, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He shakes his head and notices you looking at him. "Oh sorry Natara...I didn't realise you were talking. I was miles away."

You watch his eyes studying him, _trying to profile him like any other criminal that you have done in the past_, trying to figure out what he is thinking, how he is feelings and what is processing through his mind.

But this time he is so much harder to read than anyone else before, that there is so much damage been done and to cover it up he has build barriers to stop you from peeling your way through.

Before you know it, you arrive at your destination San Francisco's Mental Intuition. You pull your car up, as you park it up neatly, before the two of you exit your vehicle, and approaching the old weary run down building.

You both enter through a main set of double doors and into a large, spacious entrance area. You look around before seeing the front desk. The stingy smell of cleanser lingers in the air, as several patients in white stray jackets walk past you. Most of them with a zombie and lifeless look permanently taken form to their faces.

Even some have the evillest of looks with crazed bloodshot eyes, that just glare intensely, fixating on you, almost like their wanting to savagely rip you to shreds._ And even the most calmnest of patients, feeling nothing at all that have no emotion...no nothing that walk past you. As they pass you like normal people that would pass you in the street. _

You and Jamie approach the front desk where a middle age brunette hair woman is sat typing at her computer. She looks up from her computer to see you both stood there.

"Hello there, how may I help you."

"Hello, I am FBI Agent Natara Williams and this is my colleague, Detective Jamie Shepard with SFPD. We are currently investigating a murder case, and we are lead to believe that one of your recent patients could be responsible." you say, as you both flash her your badges.

She pauses for a brief moment, before she glances to Jamie, who she stares at, squinting her eyes at him. Before turning to you. "Oh, that's is just awful, I heard about it on news. Them poor people it just makes you think who could possibly do that to someone is just sickening to think about. If there is something I can do to help you catch this sicko I will."

Jamie in-front you. "Yes ma'ma there is, we were hoping that we could gain access to the records of one of you patients, that was released from here three days ago." he says smiling at her politely.

"Yes of course anything to help, may I ask the name of our patient that you are after."

"Ben Grayson."

"Could you excuse me for one moment." she says before leaving the room.

"Yeah of course." you respond politely.

Their is an awkward silence between you both, as you await for her to come back. Jamie's expression is so calm and composure, _showing no emotion. _He turns and looks at you like he is looking straight through you, he doesn't speak or smile. He just nods indicating that the woman is coming back into the room.

She appears into the room with a file in her hands, and the name on the top, reading Ben Grayson. You take the folder from her as you smile politely, you notice her gaze is still fixed onto Jamie.

"Excuse me Detective." she addresses.

He turns to face her, flashing her one of his dashing smiles. "Yes, ma'ma."

She narrows her eyes scrutinizing his features studying his physical appearance. "Do I know you?..._You look very familiar Detective like I have seen you before,_ but I can't seem to put my figure on it."

Jamie just smiles shrugging it off. "No ma'am, I believe it's the first time I have met you, are you sure you're not confusing me with someone else. Maybe a famous celebrity?. " he charmingly suggests, gaining a small smile from the woman.

"Um..I guess so. You're probably right, how silly of me." uncertainly apparent in the tone of her voice, you find this extremely peculiar.

_'What would make her think that she had met him before.' _you ask yourself, questioning the thought.

He chuckles. "It is alright ma'am everyone makes _**mistakes**_, but don't worry about it...Thank you for your assistants to our case, we will keep in touch...Bye miss and do have a wonderful day." he glances at her, gaining her to giggle before she smiles. And he strolls away from the front desk.

Jamie eagerly starts walking towards the entrance of building, but doesn't leave completely. Before you turn to look at the woman.

"Oh one more thing miss. Did you ever notice anything different about Ben Grayson?. What was he like as a patient?"

She takes a moment to think about the question that you're asking, before answering. "I only met him once or twice and every time I did meet him, he was always so calm and collective, as he spoke and the way he acted, like he couldn't feel any emotion. But at the same time he was a charming guy. Every time I left the room I always felt a spine chilling sensation I would get after encountering with him."

You jot down the information, before for smiling at her. "Thank you so much for your help, we will stay in touch." you say bye to the woman and head to the exit towards the main set of double doors, by that time Jamie is already waiting outside of the building for you.

**You are now Amy Chen.**

Your fingers dart and glide across the keyboard in a rapid speed, typing furiously. Searching through several databases, looking for any information at all that you can find out about Ben Grayson. You try several different searches and each one leads you to a dead end.

"Okay Amy think. What am I missing here?." You sigh almost in defeat, before you have a sudden brainwave. "Got it." You exclaim.

You type in the only other option that you can think of, a few moments pass before the information appears on screen as you scroll down, picking out the vital pieces that are needed.

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You and Detective Shepard enter the station, making your way through the crowds of officers that swarm the precinct, making you way past them and down to the crime lab, as you carry a thick folder in your hands: _which contains the information on your prime suspect Ben Grayson._

You enter the crime lab with Jamie close on your heels, as you find Amy scanning through information that is on her screen. She notices you both entering and looks up from her screen. You smile, as you notice her eyeing up the folder that you have placed firmly in your arms.

You smile politely, as she returns the gesture. "Looks like you two were successful." she chuckles.

"Yeah, we were am just hoping this will help us understand him better. Did you have much luck?."

Amy sighs. "Nope...but I did find something interesting out." your eyes widen with integument, as you step closer to Amy, whilst glancing out from the corner of your eye, noticing that Jamie's gaze intensifies.

Before you have chance to speak, he rudely interrupts you. "So what was this interesting piece of information you have got for us Amy." Jamie strides over confidently to her, whilst he maintains a gaze onto Amy deeply, looking into her love struck eyes. She giggles while her cheeks start to creep into a peachy pink blush, as she catches his gaze.

"Ahem." you cough interrupting them, breaking away the eye contact that they have on each other, knowing exactly what he's trying to do.

You know he was trying to charm his way out of it, like he did with the receptionist at the hospital, so that he could make Amy forget all about the important information that she found. You know for certain that their is a _connection _between him and the suspect the only problem is you don't what..

Amy shyly looks at you before resuming her conversion. "Sorry...Um, as I was saying I find out some information about our suspect that might take your interest."

You raise an intrigued eyebrow. "What information did you find out about him Amy?." you question intisapting the response.

She looks at the computor screen, before glancing back at you and Jamie. "Well according to the information that I could track down. It says that Ben Grayson's parents died when he was at a young age, after he turned twelve years old. Shortly after his parents death he was then put into several foster cares as teen. Then nothing, for a while before him popping up again for being referred to San Francisco Mental Intuition, in 2009, for a alleged attack on a young man. Before he once again disappears and nothing coming up under that name."

You rub your temples while in deep thought, thinking. There are several pieces that are missing, that you need to piece together. So many things you need to find out about him and his life, but so less to go on. Everything is a puzzle right now and the only thing stopping you from solving it is the vital pieces that are missing and him. You just hope it doesn't lead you to another dead end..

"Amy, is there any more information about what happened to his parents? Or their cause of death?."

Amy sighs and shakes her head. "No, am afraid not Natara, that all I could find."

You let a deflated sigh escape you lips, once again that feeling that you're back to square one. Jamie pats you softly on the shoulder, as he leans in whispering. "Don't give up Natara we will find him. _He maybe closer than you think."_

You nod, giving a slight smile to him, still that uncomfortable feeling of being so close to him is still present. You turn your attention back over to Amy. "Don't worry about it Amy you actually you've helped a lot, good work. I'll catch you guys later." Amy beams with happiness, as you smile to her and Kai before leaving.

You step out the room, still carrying the folder that is in your hands, Jamie is quick to follow you as you approach your desk. You lay everything about the case file onto your desk. Firstly you start by looking over the photographs of the two decreased victims, whilst also scanning through several pieces of notes that you have made on your suspect Ben Grayson, but also at the same time glancing over his file.

The clocks ticks in the background striking every minute, as more time keeps escaping you. The more you pounder further into thought, the more you begin to pace around mumbling to yourself. "Think...Natara think...What is the connection?."

Jamie reads through the folder which belongs to Ben Grayson as a picture of a young man, with dark short hair and brown intense sparkling eyes, falls to the ground. Jamie scrambles to pick it up in a hurry to stop you seeing it, but you've already have your foot on it stopping him from getting it.

He picks himself from the ground dusting himself off, as you pick the picture up pulling it closer to your eyes, studying the young man and his features carefully.

Jamie checks his watch, checking the time, before he once again starts reading from the file. "It says, Ben Grayson lived in _New York_ as a young child, but then him and his _parents transferred to San Francisco _when he was at the age of seven, due to his father being with the royal air force. Before an accident occurring, and the death of both of his parents at the age twelve."

You look away from the picture setting it back down onto the desk, you take a moment to let the knew found knowledge sink in. "An accident?." you question a quizzical look formed onto your face.

"What kind of accident?."

Jamie coughs gently, clearing his dry throat. "Here's the problem, It doesn't say Natara."

Your eyes widen with surprise. "What do you mean it doesn't say, their must be something about what happened anything at all."

Jamie's just shakes his head, as he hands you the case file over. "Here have a look for yourself, but I'm telling you that you aren't going to find anything more. Sorry to say this but it looks like it's another dead end."

You scan over the file and to your disappointment he is right there is no further information about what happened to his parents or why they died. You let out a deflated sigh, knowing once again another incomplete and huge missing piece to your complex puzzle.

Jamie once again checks his watch, he notices that two hours have past since you and him left the crime lab, he approaches putting a confronting hand onto your shoulder. "Don't give up Natara we will catch him, but for now I think we should call it a day." he says patting your shoulder lightly.

You look around to see officers starting to exit the precinct, the room is just about clear. Before Jamie smiles, which gains your attention once again. "It getting late, am gonna head home, if you want I could give you a lift home...that is if you wanted." he offers politely, his tone is so calm and soothing like he is the same guy that you and Mal first met, when he joined the station and not the dark and mysterious guy from earlier on.

Determination of catching the killer tussles and wrestles with your mind. You turn to face him, staring straight into his mysterious and un-telling eyes. "I think am gonna stay here, and work more on the case. But thank you any ways. See you tomorrow Jamie." you fake a smile to him, as he returns the gesture back.

"Ok if you say so, and don't overwork yourself mind, and I'll see you tomorrow...Goodnight Natara." he grabs his coat and car keys before glancing at you one final time, he pivots turning and leaving the precinct.

You place the picture of your suspect Ben Grayson in the case file, clipping it to his piece of information, so that it can't get lost. You then watch Jamie leave and enter his vehicle. You wait till he is no longer in site before getting up from your chair.

You head over to his temporarily desk, before you start looking through his things, searching for anything that might lead you to Mal but also what he is hiding from you.

"They must be something here, anything that might help me find Mal."

You carry on your search by checking through his draws but to your disappoint their all locked, except one, as you get to your final draw that is situated on the bottom right hand side you notice it's slightly ajar. You pry it more open to reveal several newspaper articles, and by the looks of things old ones.

You begin to look through them, as you scan through the different newspapers clippings you notice they belong to the same story. Over and over again you read the same title.

_**'Hero Cop Risks His Life To Save Many People Lives from Bank Robbers.'**_

_'Why would Jamie have old newspaper articles?.' _you think out loud to yourself, you're confused to why he have them.

But nevertheless your carry on flipping through the small stack of clippings. That when your eyes stumble upon a picture. Your eyes widen as you examine the image closely it's a black and white picture and it's hard to make out, but what you can see from the picture, is off a young man, that has short well groomed hair and has a suit on.

That's when your eyes widen with horror and the realisation hits you like a tone of bricks that have came crashing down onto you.

_The man in the picture is no-one other than...Mal_.

_**To be continued... **_


	14. Chapter 14

Cause Of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 14.

**A/N: Hey guys, I love you all so much for the amazing support you have given me for this story but also my other ones too, it means the world to me and thank you so much! Well here is chapter 14, please enjoy and stay tuned for Mal's past it will all be revealed soon.**

Chapter 14 - Revelations Of The Past.

**You are now Detective Jamie Shepard.**

You drive away, pulling out of the police station. You begin to clench the wheel gripping it tightly with anger, knowing Natara is more onto you then you first thought, you just overlooked how intelligent she was. But nevertheless the time she works everything out it will be to late for her to do anything about it.

You stare out to the darkness of the night, putting your headlights on, that guides you on the road. Driving through streets and traffic lights that you over pass, you drive for several minutes before arriving at your destination. You look up at the building, grinning before entering and disappearing from the coldness of the dim lit streets of the chilling evening.

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

Your body aches with massive amounts of pain that you can feel everywhere, from when you suffered heavy sustained blows to your upper and lower body. Your muscles throb as they begin to swell, causing your whole body to feel like it has collapsed from such impact. Blood seeps from different areas as you can feel it ooze out of you, and the coldness of your body temperature rapidly decreasing.

Breathes are hard to take in feeling, so restricted like a seat beat pulling you back with force. You try to move but all you can feel is numbness. Dizziness begins to kick in, as your vision begins to become blurry and your soundings become hazzie.

You begin to cough up some blood as your lungs squeeze tightly together squashing down on you harshly. No matter how much pain you are feeling, your not going to give up, your not going to let him break you down. And your not going to let him take away the people you love without fight.

You inhale a deep shallow breathe before exhaling, as you clench your teeth together, biting your way through the agonising pain. You try to move your hands but the restraints still keep them locked into place, you try to rock forward but you can't seem to, as the pain bolts straight though your aching body stopping you.

"Nhhh!." you whimper in pain biting hard onto your lip.

You take a moment to collect your composure, before your mind flashes back to the only person who can help you get through anything; _the one person you care about the most, and the only person that you couldn't bare to loose Natara._

The image of her instantly floods into your mind, showing you her beautiful physical features; her long chocolate flowing hair, her big sparkling memorising brown eyes that you always find yourself getting lost into. But not forgetting her gorgeous smile, that makes you want to smile even through the most fearful of situations. Just thinking about her makes you even more determine not to give up.

Will power of determination penetrates through your aching body, giving you the strength to push though the endless amount of pain. You grip the chair and with all the will power you can injure, you begin to move the chair, getting closer to door.

Pain crashes down on you like being struck by lightening, but you carry on regardless. You're almost to the door, when...The chair legs give way, tipping; causing you to topple to the ground with a mighty crash.

Your chest hits the hardness of the cold concrete floor, through the patting of low shallow breathes, you try calling out to anybody that might be out there, but your best efforts don't make any difference, _no one is coming..._

Your core temperature begins to decrease rapidly, as you begin to see the blood leaving your body and into a puddle close by you. Shivering your eyes begin to feel heavy, starting to close and the darkness closing in, no matter how hard you fight it, you know there is no way of an escape.

Your last thought is of your partner Natara, you just pray she is safe and well, you just hope she won't be put into any danger from coming after you, because if she does there is nothing you can do to stop it. Your eyes close as they enter deep into the shadows...

**You are now Ben Grayson**.

_Later on that evening:_after you went back to your apartment cleaning off the blood from your blood stained hands. You walk down the dim lit streets of San Francisco.

You find yourself upon San Francisco's General, you stride in through the double doors, over to the front desk where a small petite woman with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes sits at her computer typing. You cough lightly gaining her attention, she greets you with a smile.

"Hello Sir, how can I help you?"

You return her a dashing charming smile as you present a twinkle in your eyes to her. "Am here to see a friend, who was recently admitted here early this morning."

"Oh ok, can I ask the name of the patient you're here to see."

_"Ken Greene." _

She types on her computer as she searches, scanning through the information in her databases, before she turns back to you.

"Am sorry, but I have to ask this. Are you any relation to him?" she questions nervously.

"Of course, I am a good friend of Mr Greene's."

"Well, we have been informed by the police that no one other than family can go and see him."

You flash her a smile, whilst noticing a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

As you whisper. "The police are expecting me. See am a _private investigator _and they need my assistants on a case that they are currently working on, they will be expecting me at any moment now. Am sure an intelligent beautiful woman like yourself would be so kind to let me go up. But if you don't believe me, you can always double check if you want?." you wink causing her to giggle.

"Um...I am not supposed to do this." she shyly bites her lip, but you sustain a smile at her as you whisper to her. "Please Miss..You would be helping me a lot if you did."

You can see in her eyes that's she likes you and is very fond of you. She looks back up to you, gazing into your eyes passionately. You take her hands in yours, touching them gently.

"Alright but only this once, you do seem like a _really nice and genuine man_. Who has a job to do, so who am I to stop you in fulling that job. You can go up." she says smiling at you.

You wink at her. "Thank you so much Miss you don't know how grateful I am for this. You're one kind person, I won't forget this." you smile at her before placing a kiss onto her hand in a gentlemen like manner.

Before you dash off, you stop in your tracks. "Which room is he in?."

She giggles. "He is on the second floor, ward twelve, bed five."

You nod to her, before heading to where Ken is. You take the Elevator, to the second floor and begin to walk down the long narrow corridor.

You get to end of the corridor passing several people on the ward. You then spy around the corner, scanning for any signs of cops that might become a barrier, that will get in your way. As you scan your eyes, you spot two police officers guarding the door, one female and one male.

Their both in deep conversation with each other to notice your closing in, as you listen in closely ready to make your move. A sinister smile escapes your devilish lips before striding towards them.

"Joe like I said you lost the bet, so it's your turn to get the coffee, seeing so you complained that you wanted it." the woman officer protests.

"But I got the last one." the male officer wines like he is a five year old school boy.

"Well both of us can't leave this door were under orders from captain, you should of won the bet, then you could of chilled. Ugh...To stop you complaining like a little boy I'll go and get it, okay." the female officer argues before sighing and walking away.

You wait till she is gone before strolling over to the male cop, he doesn't seem to notice your presents and seem distracted. You check your surroundings making sure no one is in site, before you pull out a syringe and injecting a knock out substance into his neck.

He just instantly falls into a light sleep allowing you enough time to gain access to Detective Ken Greene's room. You enter his room closing the door behind yourself and drawing the blinds, the monitor to his heart rate machine beeps in a steady rhythm the same rhythm as a healthy working heartbeat. His eyes are firmly shut and he doesn't move at all he is so still, so peaceful.

You move his panic button unplugging it from the socket, so that he can't reach it in attempt he tries to contact for help. You inch closer to him as you put some gloves on covering up your hands, before reaching for a nearby pillow.

Firmly gripping the pillow you rise it above your head and slamming it against his face with such force, pressing the pillow right against the areas of his incoming oxygen blocking his moth and nose. His monitor begins to peep frantically and for the first time since his attack he wakes up.

He wrestles and struggles with of all of his strength he can manage under your powerful grip trying to fight for his life, you begin to press harder suffocating him, making him gasp for oxygen.

"Am so sorry Detective it's nothing personal you just have to die...I know, I know but if anyone's to blame it's your friend Mal's, it's his fault Ken, it's his fault." you growl in harsh low voice.

You keep your grip locked their for several minutes before his body goes utterly still, you smirk a satisfied sinister grin as you feel nothing, no emotion at all..

You crack the door open peering out for anyone on site, a smirk crosses your unemotional face, as you leave the hospital.

"One down, only two more to go and no one can stop it not even Mal." you chuckle rustically before stepping out like a shadow disappearing into utter darkness disappearing from view...

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You stare blankly at the pieces of newspaper clippings, as horror expresses throughout your whole face. You stare down at the man in the pictures, that man being your partner Mal. You read throughout the information trying to make a connection to all these unrelated pieces of information, which don't make sense.

You think over, to all of the past events that have taken place from the past four days, replaying them over in your mind.

**Day 1:**

_The day you and Mal met Detective Shepard for the first time, and the events that took place, Mal nearly being killed twice and was set up causing him to be suspended. Which leads you onto the killer who, murdered two of the decreased victims: Victoria Woods and Danny Lumley both of them being killed in a similar M.O, being killed by a stab wound to the chest and the removal of the heart, their murders only being one day apart from each other. _

**Day 2:**

_Ken was attacked the same night as the murder of Danny Lumley, only being a block away from Mal's apartment complex, where they were both found._

**Day 3:**

_A Day later Mal is no where to be found, and he is not returning any of your calls or messages, later on your receive a strange phone call of someone who answered Mal's phone. At the same time this goes on Jamie is at Mal's checking his apartment and says nothing it out of the ordinary, but also there is the change in his whole behaviour towards you._

**Day 4:**

_You and Jamie go and visit the Mental Institution where the prime suspect was released three days prier..The prime suspect in the case Ben Grayson, his blood was found in the first victims fingernails, extended research found he lost his parents through an accident at the age of twelve, which was ten years ago. Later on you find out about him being put into several frosted careers as a teen, which leaded up to him being admitted to the San Francisco Mental intuition three years ago with a mental disorder._

As you replay these past events, you go back to your original theory of Jamie and the prime suspect being _connected _somehow, but that's just the problem you don't know how. You grab the newspaper clippings, hurrying down the crime lab with no hesitation, hoping Amy might be able to shed any light on this mysterious darkness.

You enter the crime lab, to see Amy hasn't gone home yet, your thankful she hasn't. As you enter she seem surprised at your sudden arrival.

"Natara, what are you still doing here? Your shift ended an hour ago?." she asks a look of confusion, passes onto her face.

"Sorry Amy but there is no time to explain, I need you to search this for me, it's very important."

You pass the newspaper clippings over to Amy so that she can have a closer look at them. Her eyes dart downwards to the picture as her eyes widen with surprise.

"N-Natara isn't that Mal?" she stutter in shock to see Mal in the photographs the same reaction you had when you saw them.

"Yes it is Amy. I need to know when this article was written, it's essential that I know. I haven't got a lot of time."

Amy further studies the newspaper articles, analysing them more carefully, she looks back up to you, disappointment on her face.

"Am sorry Natara there is no date on these articles, it's appears to be torn off, it's impossible to tell when this was published. But if this is a picture of Mal, he looks much younger on this picture to what he looks like now, this suggests this was taken a while back, _maybe ten years ago_."

You rub your temples as a pounding pain rockets through your head and the development of a headache producing. "Amy can you try putting the article name in to see if you could bring up the exact same article, please?."

Amy nods and starts typing, and that when the same title pops up and the picture of Mal re-appears. "That's the one Amy!."

You start scanning through the whole article and realise this happened ten years ago, the same time, Ben Grayson parents were involved in an accident.

_'Detective Malachi Charles Fallon, aged 24 on his first ever case was deemed as a hero from the mayor of the city, for his act of heroism in saving many hostages from three bank robbers, that's took over the bank yesterday afternoon.'_

_Fallon, risked his live as he enter the bank without backup and managed to save 17 people's lives, but sadly one of them died upon his arrival of a violent shoot out that had taken placed from inside the bank. RAF General Michael Grayson husband to Mary Grayson and the father to Ben Grayson aged 33 from the RAF was killed and gunned down from a gun shot wound to the chest.'_

"Oh my god!." you gasp stunned by your findings.

As you remember back to how your victims were killed both entering or exiting the chest. You now know why Mal was targeted, it all connected back to the same person _Ben Grayson..._and it's coincidence how he was released 3 days prior to Mal's targeted attacks, but also the same time as the two the murders being committed, but not forgetting the one person who was transferred to your station, _Detective Jamie Shepard_the day after everything went wrong..

Before you can say or do anything, your interrupted by your phone ringing, you retrieve your phone from your pocket to see the person's caller I.D reading: _Mal._

Your eyes widen with terror but also anxious with uncertainly, Amy looks to you , she sceptic of your sudden reaction.

You hold the phone against your chest, before addressing Amy. "Amy could you excuse me for one moment. I need to quickly take this, also could your print out this information and leave it on my desk as soon as please."

She looks at you still she seems curious. "Yeah sure thing Natara...But is everything alright?." she questions.

You nod to her. "Yeah everything is fine, just a lot on my mind, also this is a really important call I need to take it might be the break in the whole case. I'll see you tomorrow Amy and be safe." you smile to her trying to reassure her everything is fine when really it's far from it.

"Be safe? Natara are you sure everything is.." she doesn't have time to finish her sentence, because by that time you have already left the crime lab.

You quickly disappear into an empty interrogation room away from view. Removing your phone from your chest and to your ear awaiting the voice who may communicate back to you.

"Who is this? And what the hell have you done with Mal?."

"No hello's agent?" the voice mocks.

"Oh don't worry Miss Williams your partner is safe.. for now." that same rustic growl greets you once again, as the same spine tingling sensation floods into your bloodstream, causing you to shudder.

"Where is he? Let me speak to him." you sternly instruct.

"I am sorry Agent Williams, but like a said Mal is tired up at the moment and as his whereabouts I thought an intelligent profiler like yourself would be able to figure that out by now. But I must warn you, you don't have a lot of time, the clock is ticking...Tick...Tock."

"I know this is you Ben Grayson, where is my partner?..I swear if you hurt him I will..." you shout as the anger of frustration blurts out of you.

"You'll do what Agent?...See without yours answer there is nothing you can do about it..I let you be the person to work it out, after all you're the profiler, think Miss Williams, get inside my head...But it shouldn't be Mal you should be worried about, I think you need to have visit to the hospital, to check on your good friend Ken." a rustic growl mocks you laughing over the phone.

"What do you mean? What are talking about Ken has had officers be watching him, How do you know about that? you question.

"That's what you think...So many questions and so little time Agent Williams I'll leave you with them to answer. See I am watching your every move, I know you know things about me and I know you all alone, by yourself right now: struggling to get the answers you so desperately need. But also I know your scared I can see it in your eyes hear in your voice. But mostly I will see it all, whatever you do I'll be watching and waiting...Tick...Tock...Time is ticking."

Before you can reply back, he cuts you off leaving you with utter silence of the line going dead, that looms over you, still the sense of uneasiness and uncertainty, as you glance around your surrounding expecting to see the caller and kidnapper of your partner, _but to your disappointment there is no one there your completely alone in the darkness.._.

_**To be continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15 Unkept Promises

Cause of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 15.

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you all for the amount of support on this story, I love and appreciate you all for giving this story the time of your day. Right anyways so this chapter is the flash back from that day of Mal's past which is finally revealed so please enjoy and let me know what you all think also i do apologise for the spelling mistakes. Once again huge thanks guys! You all rock :D**

Chapter 15. Unkept Promises

**You are now Officer Anna Willis.**

You walk back from the vending machine with two piping hot espresso's for you and your partner Joe, that you carry in your hands. You had to get them since he wouldn't stop whining, you sigh just thinking about it, as you make your way back over to where Ken's room is located, that the two of you have the pleasure in guarding.

"Ugh why is it, I am always stuck with the crappy jobs, whereas Mal and Natara get all the decent ones, or should I say her and that new dashing partner of hers. Am so sick of it, how I meant to move up in my career, when I'm stuck doing jobs like this." you mumble under your breathe, as the lack of sleep catches up with you, causing you to be grumpy.

You make your way back down the corridor, when a tall muscle man in a black jacket barges past you roughly, knocking you slightly, almost spilling your coffee's.

"Hey! Watch it!"

The man just keeps walking and is oblivious to you, as he disappears from view, you shake your head and make your way around the corner.

_In that moment everything changes._

Your coffee's drops from your now trembling hands; dropping to the floor, spilling onto the ground, as you're faced with a horrifying scene. You see doctors and nurses rushing into Ken's room, as well as one doctor being near Joe, who appears to be utterly still.

You rush over to him, kneeling by his side. "Joe..Joe...Can you hear me?." you call to him, panicking as you get no response.

You look at the doctor, who looks worriedly back at you. "Miss could you please step away from one moment."

"But..I...I...Was only gone for at least a minute. H-how could this happen?." you stutter in utter confusion.

The doctor takes Joe's pulse as you can see his expression is even more concerned than before. "Am sorry, but it appears your friend has been injected with a unknown and deadly substance, at this moment of time we don't know what that it is. So we need to find this answer out as soon as possible, so we can help him." he states trying to handle the situation.

He calls to the other members of staff that are standby. "We need some help over here! As I said we need space, let us do our job, we will do everything we can for both of your colleagues I promise. " you nod moving back, allowing the doctors and nurses to do their jobs.

You glance into Ken's room and it's not looking good either, as you can see doctors frantically giving him CPR and by the looks of things trying to resuscitate him.

"I only went for coffee. How could I let this happen. Oh gosh this is all my fault!?" you begin to choke on your words, as you're bemused by the overwhelming of shock that takes hold of you.

You grab your radio, click the button and call for help, you can't believe someone slipped their way past you and did this.

"Come in dispatch, this is Officer Anna Willis we need police officers down here stat, there has been attempts on two of our officers lives. We need Agent Natara Williams and Detective Jamie Shepard down here immediately and we need them here now!." you yell down the radio to a dispatcher that is on the other end of the line.

As the emotions of shock and worry sink in, feeling like this is all your fault: you can't help but to blame yourself knowing, that you might lose your job or_ worse loose a colleague..._

**You are now Natara Williams.**

You stand in the dim lit of the pitch black interrogation room, the street lights shine in illuminating your silhouette. The echoes of distinct buzzing fill the stony and erroneous of silence, that lingers in the room. The source comes from the line of your phone that has gone dead. You can feel your body temperature decrease, as you can feel the icy cold chills that begin to run down your spine, sending a tingling sensation that runs deep into your blood stream.

Your phone clatters, from your hands and your eyes immediately widen, as they try to scan the loomy atmosphere, looking for the suspect in sight, knowing he is behind everything. Knowing he has been under your nose's the whole time and knowing who his true_ identity_ is. Right now your concern is to Ken but even more so for Mal, because he was the real target in all of this, the victims were just lures that were apart of his games, so that it would create the _illusion of there being two people not one_.

You quickly pick up your phone from the floor and rush out of the room, charging towards the crime lab. But as you are mid way your phone rings once again, the caller I.D. increases your heart rate rapidly.

The caller on the other of the phone is officer Anna Willis, with no hesitation you know Ben Grayson was telling the truth, and that Ken is in serious danger, all because of Mal's past. Everything links back to one person: _the same person who was here watching the whole time..._

You answer your phone in which you are greeted with a panicked Anna on the phone, you can hear that she is highly upset and in a unstable state. "N-Natara...I-I..It just happened! Am so...So...S-sorry.."

"Listen Anna, I need you to calm down and take some deep breathes, then slowly and clearly tell me what happened ok. Can you do that for me?"

"O-okay." she sobs.

"Okay good, now take your time and start from the beginning." you softly reassure, helping her to calm down.

"Joe wanted some coffee, and we made a bet which he lost, but he wouldn't go and get it. So to stop him complaining I decided to go. I swear I wasn't gone for longer than two minutes and that's...That's when I came back and saw..." she breaks down crying historically over the other end of phone in floods of tears, she obviously in shock.

"It's okay Anna, I will be down at the hospital as soon as can, hang in there ok."

With that you hang up the phone heading straight towards the crime lab. You burst in though the main doors, panting harsh, shallow breathes from running, you can also feel yourself starting to tremble as your composure comes crumpling down.

Amy's eyes widen as her facial expression changes, you see utter fear and concern in her eyes. She walks over to you touching your shoulder softly. "Natara, are you okay?. Who were you talking to on the phone? What's happened?" she questions anxiously.

You turn to face her. "Amy it's not good, that was Anna on the phone and it about Ken, he has been attack at the hospital, this time is not looking good."

_**Wednesday March 6th 2002.**_

_'10 years ago, you came into the establishment that you now call work, ready to prove yourself, that you could be an Detective in the making, to turn your life around and to become a better officer and man than your Dad ever was. _

_That day you had the confidence to do anything. _

_You were at your desk looking over a case file that you were given with your assigned partner Ken Greene. You're very lucky that your Dad's partner and now Captain saw potential in you and that she had faith in you._

_While you and your partner were getting to know about the case and each other, chaos happened. The precinct becomes into a panic as crowds of different members of the force disperse into the bulletin. _

_Captain Yeong steps out of her office and immediately gains everyone attention, causing utter silence to fall in the room._

_"Listen up everyone there has been a call and we have been informed that The Federal Reserve is under threat. It has been reported that the bank has been taken hostage by three masked men in ski masks which are heavily armed. There are approximately 17 people trapped inside. We currently have negotiations teams on case and swats teams at the scene, but we need everyone's corporation." she states in a calm and stern way. _

_Everyone nods and disperses from the precinct, she then approaches you and Ken. "Fallon, Greene. I want the two of you to stay back here and work on this case, if you need me I will be at the The Federal Reserve." _

_Ken nods but something inside of you highly disagree's. "Captain with all due of respect I don't agree with your decision. I believe there is something I can do. I want to come with you." you state clearly, before gulping hard._

_She stops in mid stride, Ken gets up and whisper in your ear. "Erm Mal, you shouldn't of done that, a piece of advise never argue with the Captain, she'll have your head."_

_She makes her way back over in your direction, a stern look on her face. "Let me tell you something Fallon, I admire your determination, but am the boss you do what I tell you to do. You follow my direction, but believe me I know what am doing trust me. I'll let you off since it your first day. But I know you have the heart for this Fallon but today is not that day."_

_You sigh. "Captain I have all my faith in your decision but I know I can do something to help let me prove it to you." you stand firmly, sticking to your point._

_"You gotta work your way up from the bottom to become something Mal, you remind me so much off your father before he went rogue. Start from the bottom first and work your way up the ladder." without another word she disappears out of the doors, you don't even have a chance to explain yourself._

_When she left you, you couldn't help but to feel so helpless, and the instinct of helping people grew inside of you. For the first time in your life you care about other people than yourself. You want to do something but you're not going to be able to do if your stuck here. _

_Ken pats you on the shoulder. "Come on man, let's solve this case, they will be plenty more chances like this, you'll see." he gives you a comforting smile as he settles back into his chair._

_You pace around for a moment before the stubbornness that you've inherited from your father sinks in. The memory of your mother appears in your head of how you swore to her before she died that you would turn your life around, of how you would make her proud one day. You grab your gun, locking and loading it, before you throw your jacket around your shoulders._

_Ken looks up at you, with a rised and curious eyebrow. "Bro where the hell are you going? We have a case to solve." _

_You smirk as you place your firearm in your holster. " I dunno about you? But I'm going to save some people's lives. You coming or not?." _

_Ken chuckles. "Fallon I could really start liking you. Oh hell with it am with ya. Let's go kick some ass." you shake his hand before heading out to the doors to the police station. _

_Soon you arrived at a frantic and busy scene; cops hid behind they cars with gun trained at the main door, swat teams at the ready by the bank's entrances. A crowd of bypasses look on, and stood a few yards away is Captain Yeong with a megaphone in her hands, addressing the kidnappers. _

_You look around cautiously scanning your surrounds, before approaching her, at this time she had finished her conversation. Her face grows with fury when she sees you and Ken stood there. _

_"I thought I told the two of you to stay at the station and solve the case that I assigned to you both, I thought we were we clear Fallon." _

_"I wasn't going to stay there and do nothing, when I know I can do something to help. I took an oath when I joined, to serve and protect people's lives. Give me a chance Captain? Please." you argue._

_"I told you once am not telling you twice Fallon now stand down! Am not putting your life at risk, its only your first day and I'll be damn if I let you go in their. You're not ready, but one day you will be, but today it's not that day. Are we understood?."_

_"But Captain.." you protest_

_"I said are we clear Fallon?." _

_"Fine!." you grumble under your breathe feeling defeated._

_With that you walked away feeling frustrated as your fists clench tightly together, trying so hard not punch anything or anyone. You sit on a curb watching the scene before you, that's when you feel another presents near you, you turn to your head to see a little boy who is sat next you. _

_"Excuse me Sir. Are you a police officer?." he asks looking at you with terrified eyes. _

_"Yes I'm certainly am, where is your mother at?. Shouldn't you be with her right now. You do know it's dangerous out here."_

_The boy points to the crowd of bypasses that look on. _

_"She is stood over there, and I know it's dangerous, but please Sir you gotta help me my father is in their, you must help me save him please. He means everything to me and my mother, were his whole world. See me and my father were meant to play some catch together at the park, after he visited the bank. Its not often I get spend time with him because he is always so far away fighting for our country."_

_"Look am not.." you stop in mid sentence as you look deeply into the young boy's worried and scared eyes. Knowing that his father means the world to him, like your father once did. _

_"Please he is my best friend in the whole wide world. I need him" he begs, pleading desperately._

_You look from the bank to the little boy, and that when something inside of you makes you feel like you have to do something regardless of what Captain's orders are. _

_You give the little boy a reassuring smile while glancing into his hazel, watery eyes. " __**I promise you**__ I will help your father and that I will make sure he gets out of there safe and sound, so that the two of you can play catch. You have my word." you softly say as you gently pat him on the shoulder. _

_Before rushing off you turn to face him one last time, seeing him beam with hope and happiness as he mouths the words. 'Thank you.' It gives you more determination to stick to your word, to keep your promise. _

_You make your way around the back of the bank's entrance, at this time Captain Yeong has noticed you. She yells your name but your to far away to hear her screams. Your heart races rapidly as you approach the door, you take a hard gulp before counting to three in your head. _

_You then raise your gun and with one powerful, swift kick the door flies off it's hinges._

_And that's when everything went sadly wrong, time seemed to slow down, your ears began to burn from all the high pitch and deafening screams that were exchanged, the world began to spin and it all just happened so quickly before..._

_An ear piecing sound burst all around you as it rockets throughout the atmosphere._

_**"Bang!." **_

_In that moment it made you realise that it's only take one shot for everything to suddenly change..'_

**You are now Ben Grayson **

_Back in the present:_ You stare out from your window to see Natara's shadow stood in a dark lit room, you have just spoke to her over the phone. You study her, carefully watching her every movements as your plan is in full motion. You can see her frantically searching her surroundings, knowing you have got her right where you want her.

You know she terrified from the look in her eyes, you snicker at her suspense, and knowing how much Mal means to her, she will come doltishly to save him. And when she does you're going to make sure she suffers, and there will be nothing she can do about it not even Mal can safe her.

All he can do is sit and watch as you show him what it feels like to loose everything you love. Just as you did all them years ago.

You grab your gun placing it in your pocket and collecting your knife. The same knife you used to kill the two victims with. You chuckle rustically before you leave the bulding and enter the bitterness of the cold and un-telling night.

After stalking into the night, you arrive at the location where you're currently keeping Mal hostage. You enter the old worn down building as you make your way to the room where you keep him captive.

When you enter the room you find him on floor surrounded by a large pool of his own blood. "Well...Well it looks like you didn't get very far Detective." you comment sarcastically.

He doesn't give you a response, so you decide to step closer to him, before checking his pulse; checking to see if he is still alive or not. You can see it's present but it's very weak. Like you intended it to be, you grab his chair, pulling it back up from the ground to it's orginial postion. You pull out a syringe and inject him with medication to sooth the pain, you then grab some cloths so that you can place them on the bleeding inflicted areas.

You then slap him harshly across the face while putting your black ski mask on to cover your identity. He stirs awake lifting his head slowly and opening his heavy swollen eyes, you can tell he is drained and is becoming increasingly dehydrated. But still he holds his, hatred stare towards you.

"Oh come on now Detective don't be like that, it could be worse, I could of already killed you by now. Think of the positives or wait there is none." you chuckle rustically, as he maintains his deadly glare which is firmly locked onto you.

"You are nothing but a sick lowlife piece of scum, who is nothing but a little creep that decides to hide behind a mask, you are nothing but a coward." he spurts.

You stride over to and swiftly with your fist you smack him in the nose: hitting him in the same area as you did once before, which causes it to break instantly. "Oh that's rich coming from you Detective, see am no coward unlike you."

He grits his teeth through the agonising pain that you've just inflicted on him.

"If you're not a coward then reveals yourself, show me who the man behind the mask is. And what's the hell is that supposed to mean.?" he suspiciously asks uncertain of what you mean.

You smirk. "Tell me this Detective, _have you ever made a __**promise **__to someone that you couldn't keep. How you broke that promise to a little boy who all he wanted, was to see his father again._ Does that bring back any memories?."

You watch his facial expression dramatically change as his eyes widen with fear, and even tear drops that begin to form in his eye's.

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

Them words hit you like a bullet that is penetrating through your chest, as that dreaded recurring memory that has tautened you for several years comes flooding back. As you vision the little boy, that comes into mind, as you stared into his terrified eyes of how you reassured him that your would keep his father safe.

_" __**I promise you**__ I will help your father and that I will make sure he gets out of there safe and sound, so that the two of you can play catch. You have my word." _

The man keeping you captive walk closer to you couching down, so he is now at your level. He grips his mask with one hand ready to take it off but stops.

"But you couldn't keep that promise could you Mal, you give that boy false hope didn't you.?" he mocks.

Frustrated you can't keep your anger in any longer. "No!..." You yell in pure rage. "I did everything I could for that man I tried my best but sadly I was to late. If I could go back to change things I would."

"See you just let his father die, you did nothing to help him, you just stood and watch as he died. Your nothing but a coward Mal, and every one deemed you to be a hero, you don't even know what one is."

_He pulls the mask to reveal..._

Your eyes widen with shock when you see the face of the person that is stood glaring at you. You see the beaten and batted, bruised face, the brown Hazel eyes and the blonde brownish messy locks staring right before you. He grins as he watches your reaction.

"You!...I knew it!" you blurts out, shock apparent in your voice, as you are lost for words, the gentleman stood In right there infront of you is no-one other than _Detective Jamie Shepard. _

He laughs rustically before he shakes his head. "Nope, guess again."

Your raise a curious eyebrows confused by the meaning of his statement. Before he reaches for his hair and with no effort his hair comes off leaving him with black short hair. Your heart suddenly drops as you see his new appearance, you gasp stunned as your face slowly drains all of it bright colour that it has turned whit, it like you have just seen a ghost. That when the image of the little boy takes over your vision.

"No..it...C-can't be.." you stutter as your words don't seem to make a complete sentence anymore. Your throats goes try as your voice doesn't seem audio anymore..

_The man stood in front of you is the same little boy you promised to save his Dad all them years ago..._

_**To be continued...**_


	16. Chapter 16 The Truth Behind The Gunshot

Cause Of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 16.

_**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while but I'm back with an update. I just want to say where coming to a climax of our story, I think there will be 2 or 3 chapters left so please do enjoy. I hope this has been worth the wait. And thanks again I love you guys, and here the long anticipated chapter 16. **_

Chapter 16. The Truth Behind The Gun Shot.

**You are now Natara Williams**.

Blue and red sirens blare into the night flashing furiously, as your car flies up the streets of San Francisco. You slam your foot down onto the acceleration, which causes your car's speed to increase; you pass through several red lights as you swerve around corners, with no effort.

You then spin the car elegantly around the front of the hospital's entrance. Parking it up neatly before leaping out of your car, to already see police cars and uniformed officers swarm the building. You enter the hospital to see Officer Martinez questioning a petite woman with blonde hair, who is crying historically and shakes nervously.

You catch the elevator before the doors close on you. As the lift goes up, you can feel your heart rate increase, not knowing what scene you may be greeted with, but also the uncertainty of Ken's state. The lift stops as the doors open onto level two, you take a calming breathe, gaining your composure before leaving the elevator.

You scan your eyes around to see several doctors and uniformed officers on site; you begin to walk in the direction of where Ken's room is located. You walk around the corner and there sat at the waiting room seating area is Officer Anna Wills. You can see she has her head in her hands, in which she sobs into them.

"Anna?" you call to her softly, that immediately gains her attention.

She looks up at you with tear filled eyes. You make your way over to her taking a seat beside her.

"_N-Natara_...I'm...S-so sorry. This is all my fault if I didn't leave Joe and Ken unattended then this would of never happened." she sobs, as she begins to break down into floods of tears; a state in which you have never seen Anna in before.

You place a confronting hand on top of hers; you can tell she is still in shock from the way she shakes and from her whole body language.

"Don't beat yourself up about this Anna, this wasn't your fault, you would have never seen this coming." you softly console.

"_B-But.._I...Could of done something to prevent this." she chokes, obviously she is in the state of denial but also shock.

You look at her in the deepness of her eyes. "Listen to me Anna, this was a planned and precise attack, it wouldn't of matter if you were here or not, they would have still got their way around you. The only way we can help Ken and Joe is by catching whoever is responsible for this."

"Can you remember anyone who you might have seen, who looked odd or was around in the area of the time of the attack, which you might off came in to contact with?"

Anna shakes her head but in a split second you can see the recongination appear in her face, like she remembers something vital.

"Wait!" She exclaims almost like there is something important that she remembers.

"There is one thing I do remember." You learn forward in intriguement growing in your eyes.

"I remember walking back with the coffee's in my hands and a tall muscular man walking from the opposite direction that barged past me."

Your eyes widen. "Did you see his face Anna?"

She pauses but then shakes her head. "No, am sorry Natara it all happened so quickly, I only saw him for a split second before he was gone, the only thing I did see was he was wearing a dark black jacket."

You sigh in disbelieve knowing you were so close and you almost had him, if you had that little bit of evidence you would of been able to track him down by now, but most importantly track Mal's whereabouts.

You're brought out of your thoughts when Officer Martinez approaches you.

"Anna didn't see him, but I know someone who did." Officer Martinez interprets as a young petite blonde hair woman is stood by him, the same one you saw him conversing with when you first arrived.

**You are now Ben Grayson.**

You stand in front of a horrified Detective Fallon, smirking as you have finally revealed your true identity to him. His face says it all, as you can see the terror of riddle guilt paralyse thought out his face. He stutters trying to get his words out, but none becoming into a structure, audible sentence.

"No..it...C-can't be.." he stutters.

"Oh yes it me Detective the little boy you so promised, give your word to, the one you lied to." you say in a hatred, bitter tone.

A ghostly complexion takes form onto Detective Mal Fallon's white drained, face. His eyes are fixed into space, as the shock of sudden fear appears visible in his eyes, his lips move but no words are visible spoken.

"Looks like you've just seen a ghost Detective, maybe because you just have." You remark sarcastically.

Mal doesn't respond, instead you're greeted with utter silence, as he just maintains his stare into space, as deep in thought, his lips twitch but all that leaves them is mumbles.

_'Am sorry, am so very sorry.'_ Is all that escapes his dry trembling lips.

**You are now Natara Williams. **

Officer Martinez stands before you with a shaken up receptionist who trembles with fear and has tears that disperse from her tear stained cheeks.

She approaches you slowly; she constantly shakes as her eyes pour with tear drops that leak from her blood shot eyes. You can tell this is a big ordeal for her, which she has been put through and you can tell she is in a fragile state.

"Natara this is Sarah Robison she is one of the receptionists who was on duty this evening. She saw everyone who came in and out of the hospital and she thinks she knows the man who did this."

"Thank you Sam." you politely smile, thanking him with a nod.

She turns to Officer Martinez who smiles and nods reassuringly to her before walking away; like he's letting her know it okay to approach you. You then smile to her as she steps closer.

"I made a huge mistake, and now someone could die because of me, am so sorry please don't hate me." she sobs.

You take her hand leading her to the seating area, you then place your hand in your pocket, retrieving a tissue and handing it to her.

"Hello Sarah, I'm FBI Agent Natara Williams and am with the SFPD, I insure you we will do everything we can to catch whoever did this ok? Just take your time and tell me everything that you know." you greet her softly.

"He was just so charming and so sweet when he spoke, I didn't think anything of it, I swear if I knew he was lying then I would have never let have access to the room. He betrayed my trust; he reassured me he was genuine."

"Hold up there Sarah, who did?" you question anxiously, anticipating a response.

"The Detective who was assisting you on the case, he said you were expecting him, he even showed me his badge. I should have doubled checked, I should have followed protocol but I didn't, I believed him. Oh why did I believe him." she breaks down into more tears, feeling like this is her fault.

Your eyes widen as does Anna's hearing the words _'Detective'_ in that moment your final theories and thoughts are all confirmed, Ben Grayson aka Detective Jamie Shepard was here and that he is responsible for everything, he is the guy you need to catch and quick.

"Everyone makes misjudgements, but you can put your mistake right by helping us catch him. Can you remember what this gentleman looked like? Or what he was wearing? Anything at all that will help us catch him Sarah."

She gains her composure lifting her head slightly as if your words have gotten through to her, she wipes her tears and take a deep breathe.

"He was a tall muscular man who had a dashing smile. He had blonde-brownish wavy locked hair, with big brown, sparkling eyes. His face sticks in my mind because it looked like he had been beaten up."

You retrieve a picture from inside your jacket pocket to show her. "Did he look like this?" her eyes widen as she stares at the picture.

"That's him just without the blonde hair." she says clearly confident in her response.

"Are you defiantly sure it was him?" you question, double checking her answer, but already in your mind you know it's him.

"Yes, I'm positive that is him." she nods confirming your thoughts.

"Thank you Miss Robison you have been a major help to our investigation." you say smiling to her.

Anna's eyes lock with yours in a furious stare. "Wait a minute you're telling me the man who did this is _one of us_." she broadcasts, bitterness in her tone of voice.

You pull her to one side out of hearing shot. "Anna, keep your voice down we don't want to worry our witness. But yes it is plausible and does explain how he was able to gain access to Ken's room and how he was able to gain her trust."

"How do we know for certain to believe her?" Anna folds her arms not initially convinced, you can tell she is feeling upset and is frustrated because of the whole situation.

"Anna because she is the best thing we have of finding who did this to Joe and Ken. I know you're angry and I am too but this is the only lead we have on finding the culprit responsible. You're just going to have to trust her; you want him caught don't you?"

She nods before sighing, you can tell she still blames herself, but also the lack of sleep and the mixed emotions aren't helping either.

"Well am coming with you, I want to make sure the scrum who did this is put behind bars." she springs up from her chair cocking her gun as she walks a head of you.

You grab her arm gently stopping her in her tracks. "As much as I want you to come with me Anna you can't. I need you to stay here, we need someone here incase Ken or Joe comes round, plus you have just been put through a dramatic experience. This is something I need you to trust me on; this is something I gotta do on my own. This is my case and am going make sure I catch him, not only for Ken or Joe but everyone he may have caused or inflict harm on."

Anna sighs in defeat but then nods to you, as she gives you a slight sadden smile, as the hope glimmers in her exhausted eyes.

You look back to her one final time before walking away, one thought constantly on your mind..._Mal._

_'Am coming for you Mal, just hang in there.'_

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

Words fail you as you try to speak, but all that is playing on your mind is that memory that still haunts you to this very day. Your captor mocks you as his eyes flare in rage, he repeatedly glares, hatred glances at you, still that anger present in his tone.

You never thought Detective Shepard would actually be the small boy from your past, who is stood there before you now. You knew from the first moment you locked eyes with him that something was strange and familiar about him, but you never thought in your wildest dreams he would be the ghost from your past, that is now seeking his revenge.

He stalks around you, like a wolf ready to attack it's pray; he spits words violently like venom from a snake that is currently seeking it way into your body, which is attacking your system. You can suddenly feel your temperature drop as the chills attack your weaken body causing you to shiver.

Your face drains its entire colour as the sound in the atmosphere goes silent, but all that fills is the thudding of your heart beating out of your chest. Your captor disappears and is no longer there; instead you're stood looking into a terrified little boy's eyes filling him with hope...before all hell is inflicted and the colour red is filled, covering your vision.

**You are now Amy Chen. **

Your nervously wait at your desk for a phone call from Natara, Ken is still in the back of your mind that keeps entering your thoughts. You just hope he is going to be okay, while you wait, you do some further digging into the newspaper articles that Mal was the main subject to. Your fingers fly across the keyboard typing when...

_'Buzz, Buzz._'

Your phone stimulation lights up catching you off guard, which has now interpreted you. You immediately pick it up with no hesitance knowing it Natara.

"Natara! How's Ken? Is him and Joe going to be ok?" You ask frantically as yours worries roll off from the tip of your tongue, cutting Natara off.

Natara replies sternly, which sharply gains your attention. "Amy, I need you to be calm and listen up, first thing is they both haven't pulled around yet, but Anna Is there with them now and secondly there something important I need you to do."

You pull the phone closer to your ear anticipating what Natara is about to tell you.

"I need you to follow my instructions exactly okay, and no matter what, I need you to not ask any questions about it. Understood?" the tone in Natara's voice is serious but also filled with fear that she tries to hide.

_You can sense something's not right about this, but you don't want to question her judgement._

You sigh. "Understood...What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"I need you to give me the directions to the The Federal Reserve Bank"

You cut her off, as instantly questions of worrying answers which play onto your mind; you know in your heart this doesn't sound good.

"The Federal Reserve Bank? That was closed down 8 years ago. Why would you need that address? What is going on Natara I don't like the sound of this."

"Amy!" She scolds sternly.

"What did I tell you, no questions? I need you to trust me on this one. Please Amy I'm relying on you. Can you do this one favour for me this one time?" she pleads, you can hear desperation in her voice.

You wait a few moments before you give your reply as you think it over, the phone is at your chest so it covered, while you think in your thoughts; even though you don't like this one bit, Natara needs you and you're not going to let her down.

You remove the phone away from your chest, placing it back to your ear. "Okay Natara I will help you." you quickly begin typing and find the address your looking for.

"The Federal Reserve is located on 101 Market Street."

"Thank you Amy, you don't know how much I appreciate it. But there's something else I need you to do for me."

"Of course. What is it?" You question anxiously.

"I do not want any back up being called to this address okay. Promise me you won't call for backup."

"But Natara-" you protest.

She instantly cuts you off. "Amy please, trust me, no-one must know am there not even Captain. I need you to do that for me okay."

"Natara I don't like this one bit, it protocol you have backup, you could be put into danger! This doesn't sound like you at all." You argue, as fear is present in your voice.

_The other end of the line goes silent for a brief moment._

"Amy, listen if you knew, then you would understand why I am doing this. I haven't got much time to explain things but I just want you to know" she pauses trying to keep her composer before she continues.

"If anything bad should happen to me, I want you to know this; Amy you have been my best friend for a while and I can't thank you enough everything you have done for me. You're the kindest gentle soul I have ever met, you have been like a little sis to me, so please don't you ever forget that. Take care..._Goodbye Amy_." She chokes as her voice start to break.

"Natara-"

Before you have time to respond the line is dead and the silence of uneasiness takes hold.

_'Natara...'_

**You are now Ben Grayson. **

You stalk over Detective Fallon as you watch his whole composure crumple as he shakes whilst mumbling, repeating the word _**'Sorry.'**_ a hundred times over. You slap him harshly as the echo of the hit fills the room.

"Snap out of it!" you order.

Mal's face shakes from side to side, before it finds you, when his eyes meet with yours there is no longer the anger of pure rage, but there is guilt and remorse that replaces them. Tears drops roll from his cheeks as he can't hold his stare with you any longer.

"Look at me while I am talking to you!" You force his head up so he is now looking at you.

"For three years I have been waiting to seek my revenge on you, for what you did. You damage my whole life, you wreck it into pieces and left me with nothing but a broken promise, I trusted you!" You spit.

"Am so sorry...Deeply sorry. I wish things would of happen differently, I swear, am sorry for everything."

"You think saying sorry it going to make everything better Detective! Huh it is?" You question with rage filling in your eyes.

"_No...I.."_

"Didn't think so…Do you not realise what damage you have done. I lost my Dad because of you. Even my mum hung herself a week later because of you! And guess who found her? Me…! I lost my house, my friends; I even had to move away, leaving everything behind to be passed from one family to the next. No one wanted me, I had no one left all because of YOU!."

Detective Fallon breaks down into tears as he cries inconsolably. "_Am sorry_...If I could go back and change it I would, but I can't. I tried everything I could to bring your father back but it was too late. If I could bring him back I would. If I could stop your life falling to pieces I would."

"You didn't try hard enough, because if you did he would still be here, instead you just stood and watch _as they shot_ him, you did nothing. You just watch him helplessly as he died and the entire time everyone thought you were some kind saint! More like a coward that's all you are and for that you will pay greatly for!" You slam you fist into the wall as your levels of composure increase causing your blood to boil.

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

_The emotions hit you as the pressure keeps building and the flash backs that constantly taunt you. _

This is it you need to come clean in what really happened that day.

"The kidnappers didn't shoot your father Ben." You state clearing your dry throat trying to get rid of the lump of guilt that lodges in it.

He looks at you confused as he raises a curious eyebrow puzzled.

"What the hell are you talking about Fallon?"

_**Wednesday March 6th 2002 2:30pm.**_

_Kicking down the door and barging in to the scene laid out before you, the adrenaline pumps into your bloodstream, time seems to slow time as all sounds around you are muffled. _

_A man in a ski mask holds a gun to a man's head, you can tell by looking at him that it's one of the kidnappers, you lock glances as you are in confrontation with each other, both of you sustain your guns held high. _

_'SFPD, drop your weapon and step away from the man and no-one gets hurt.' you stated confidently keeping your guard up._

_'Come one more step and I will put a bullet straight through his head do you hear me.' He returns the same harsh tone as your own._

_'Easy now, you don't have to do anything stupid just step away from the man and we can talk about this. You can either drop your weapon or give yourself up or have your head blown off, your choice. _

_He jammed the gun into the man head as his finger fiddles with trigger his finger twitching downwards each time._

_'I prefer to see you try. Here's an idea how about you put your weapon down or I will shoot his brains out your choice.'_

_You step slowly, getting closer to him lowering your gun slightly. He stiffens as the gun shakes in his hands._

_'I said don't step closer! Don't move or I will blow him to bits put your gun down NOW!." He yells in nervousness. _

_An intense moment passes by that feels like an entirety but in reality it's only a spit second, as time slows down before..._

_He is about to shoot and instantly with no hesitance you raise your gun and without aiming you pulled the trigger..._

_"__**BANG!"**_

_The loud ear piercing sound penetrates into your ear drums, as smokes enters the atmosphere all you can hear is the thumping of your heart and the loud crash of a man crashing to the ground._

_As the gunshot went off the kidnapper moved the hostage using him as a shield. As the bullet left your gun, it penetrated into the hostage chest bringing him down _

_The smoke clears and there is the devastating site and life changing scene of the hostage laid on the floor bleeding out, as he clutches his chest helplessly and laid dead next to him is the kidnapper._

_You fall to your knees in despair as all you can feel is agonising guilt. You take off your jacket staying by the man side that weakly looks at you with pleading eyes. You frantically reassure him that everything going to be okay but you know that it not...that he is slowly dying and there's not a think you can do to stop it._

_You never knew that it only takes ones shot to change everything, that in a split second you could watch an innocent man slip away from your grasp._

_That all it takes is one mistake to cause so much pain..._

"Wait! What!"

"**YOU KILLED MY FATHER**?"

_**To be continued**_...


	17. Chapter 17 A Single Gunshot!

Cause Of Death -Flash From The Past Chapter 17.

Chapter 17 A Single Gunshot!

_**A/N: Hey Guys! Guess who back with a new update ^_^ hehe! So were coming to our conclusion but will the new identified Detective Jamie Shepard now discovered as Ben Grayson pull the trigger and if so, who will he shoot? You will have to wait and find out for our final upcoming chapters. **_

_**Thanks once again for all of your wonderful support with this story! :D It means the world! Read? Review? Follow? Or Favourite? **_

_**Please enjoy Chapter 17 and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! :D **_

**Wednesday March 6th 2002 2:35pm.**

_The holster in my hands is heavy, feeling like a dead weight that is weighing me down, knowing what I have done; I shot an innocent man. I look on with horror that seems to paralyse throughout my entire trembling exterior, knowing what my actions have caused. The smoke clears and my eyes dart to that one spot in the room where the man I shot lays in a pool of his own blood, the hostage; the man I was meant to help not kill, and now he's dying because of me. _

_I hear voices that approach; there are two other men in ski masks, in which they confront me. My mind is all over the place but that's when I close my eyes and shoot. I dunno where am aiming but I don't care I just want this nightmare to end, I just want to wake up from this bad dream...but in theory I am wake, am in reality. _

_The men fall to the ground and hold their legs in pain, before the main entrance is broken down by the S.W.A.T team that swarm in, followed by a very anxious but angry Captain Yeong. _

_My eyes suddenly burst open as I rush to the man aide, that very man I determined his fate, his eyes meet with mine as he looks helplessly on at me. I throw my jacket off, pressing it to his bleeding chest; he clutches my shaking hands, as his face softens._

_I feel tears disperse from my eyes, as the guilt begins to eat me alive. The man laid on ground before me, gives me a slight smile before whispering shallow weak breathes to me. _

_"Son, don't blame yourself for what's happened, heck you just saved 16 people lives. A hero is someone who is prepared to risk it all for the good of others and you just did that." As he spoke he placed some army like dogtags into my hands._

_He began to cough up blood and his breathe were swallowing each time but with the last ounce of energy he said something that I will never forget. _

_"We all die in the end, this just happened to be that day, everything happens for a reason. So live while you can because you can never predict when your day will be your last. Learn from your mistakes, making sure you never make the same one twice." He wheezed weakly._

_I looked at the dogtags he gave me and he nodded appreciably "There for you son...Last thing Officer tells my wife and son that I love them, make sure you tell them."_

_As he spoke his final words to me I watch the light disappear in his eyes, as his hand sloped away from mine I knew he was gone..._

_Captain Yeong's eyes met with mine before they soften knowing the circumstance of the situation before she put a hand gently on top of my shoulder. "Thank god you're alive Fallon! It's time to go."_

_With that I watched as the ambulance paramedics took the man's body, taking his lifeless corpse away. _

_Ken came over to me, patting me on the shoulder, calling me a hero and the crowd breaking out in applause, as I exit the building, but I didn't deserve it any of it. I just killed an innocent man; a life was lost because of me...One stupid mistake cost a family a loss who meant everything to them. _

_I looked to the crowd of by passers as the other surviving hostages are once again reunited with loved ones, but I knew at least someone in that crowd wasn't going to have that same happiness..._

_I sat on the curb away from the crowd, I just needed time to get my head around the whole situation, I still clutch the dogtags the man gave to me. My heart sinks as the man's face keeps creeping into my mind, the guilt is unbearable..._

_Ken sat down beside me as he patted my shoulder. "Wow man you were fearless out there. You're a goddman hero!"_

_I shake my head in utter disagreement. "Stop saying that, am not a hero Ken! I don't deserve to be called that! A man just died because of me I didn't even aim when I pulled that goddamn trigger!"_

_Ken didn't even get a chance to reply before you walked away...Feeling shame and guilt that lingers at the pit of your stomach knowing this memory will always be with you for the rest of your life.._

**Wednesday March 6th 2002 3:10pm**

**You are now Mary Grayson.**

_You and your young son Ben Grayson impatiently waits for any sign of your husband Michael Grayson to reappear from the building. You look on as you see families reunited with their loves ones, your eyes are constantly fixed on the entrance for any signs of movement, but as time passes you can feel there something not right._

_Seconds quickly turn into minutes as the wait seems to go on forever, you try to push the nightmare of him not returning, to the back of your mind. _

_'Everything is going to be okay, he is coming and he his going to be okay.' _

_You try to stay positive keeping your optimism up, no matter what your gut is telling you, you have to be strong, you have to stay positive because of your son Ben. You turn and see him waiting just the same as you._

_"Mom, why isn't Dad here yet? Everyone else has come out of that building so why isn't he!" Your son asks worriedly, as he holds onto his Dad's baseball glove. You can feel tears appear in your eyes as you hold him in your arms. "It's okay sweetie am sure your Dad will be here soon, then the two of you can play baseball as promised okay. Don't worry sweetheart everything is going to be okay." You choke._

_You're interpreted when two police officers approach. "Excuse Miss, can we have a moment of your time." They ask politely._

_"Yes of course." You nod._

_You then look to Ben. "Sweetie why don't you go and have a seat on the curb while I go and speak to the police officers." _

_He sighs. "Okay..." He puts his head down, you ruffle his hair softly and give him a positive smile; everything is okay when really it far from it._

_"That's a good boy."_

_The police officers take you out of ear shot and away from the chaos._

_"Are you Mary Grayson?" They ask as both of their faces have guilt and sympathy in their eyes._

_Your heart starts to beat quicker, and your worst thoughts are starting to turn into reality, you already know what coming next._

_"Noo! Not Michael...please don't say it! He can't be!" Your composure breaks as your knees buckle._

_"Am so sorry Mrs Grayson but your husband was shot while in a intense shoot out and sadly he didn't make it...Am truly sorry for your loss." They put a confronting hand onto your shoulder as they console your broken state..._

_Ben, your son comes running over..._

_"Mom what's wrong? Please don't cry. It's Dad isn't it.?...He never coming back is he?"_

_You pull your son so close into your chest as you both break down into a flood of agonising tears..._

_"Am so sorry Ben...Your father is in a much better place...He gone now, but he will always be watching down on us…"_

**You are now Ben Grayson.**

Silence falls in the room, as Detective Mal Fallon has told you something you never knew until now. You feel paralysed as you can't move, the numbness take hold and flash backs of that dreaded day swarm back into your mind.

All those promises and lies have caused so much pain and that's when you see red nothing becomes recognisable anymore as your vision is replaced by the thick deadly colour crimson. You can feel all the anger and rage burn through your eyes.

"You killed my father! You bastard!"

With that you swipe your gun out of your jacket pocket, lock it and lunge at Mal with one intent to kill!

**You are now Natara Williams.**

Your car revs as it charges up the road in fury knowing time is slipping away and all you know you could be too late. Mal is in your constant thought, as you're unsure whether he is alive or dead. That thought tears your heart because he means everything to you and knowing Ben intentions you wouldn't forgive yourself if you didn't get to him in time.

Cars build up slowing your momentum down and decreases your limits of composure, more time is getting wasted...

_"Just hang in there Mal!"_

You just don't want to be too late!

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

Jamie has just lunged his entire body in your direction as his eyes burn with venom of vicious rage his barrel of his loaded gun is jammed at the front of your temple, his force is so strong it causes blood to trickle down your head.

His finger plays with the trigger as you know he could press it any second and that would be it your gone..._your dead_.

"Jamie you have to listen to me, you have no idea how sorry I am for your father's death, believe me if I could go back to that day I would make sure your father was still here but it was a terrible mistake I didn't mean for him to die."

"A mistake? A MISTAKE! You ended my father's life and your excuse is it's a mistake I don't think so! You are going to suffer big time Fallon. How about I pull the trigger right now and say it was a mistake?"

"Go ahead pull it, but it won't make no difference it won't change what I did, so why not end it here?"

"FINE! I'll make sure the room is painted red by the time am done I'll make sure this room is filled with the colour of your blood for what you did! He bellows, before lowering his voice in a dark and sinister tone. "Oh and don't worry about Natara she will be taken care of."

"NOO...Wait!"

"Rot in hell Fallon."

With that his fingers launch downwards onto the trigger...You close your eyes closing them tightly as your last thought is with Natara _'Am sorry Nat.'_

_Before..._

**You are now Natara Williams.**

"Freeze SFPD! Drop your weapon Jamie or should I say Ben Grayson."

"It took you long enough Natara, but here's what going to happen you're going to put your weapon down or I will shoot Mal, your choice."

"You don't have to make this choice, Ben if you pull that trigger that's it your life is over, prison for the rest of your life being stuck in a four by four cell staring at the same walls 24/7. You can't take back your mistakes but you can start making them right. Please just put the gun down!"

"Do you even know what I went through Natara? To have everything you love stolen away from you in that one day. I lost everything because of him he TOOK MY WORLD AWAY FROM ME!"

"I know Ben, but do you really think killing Mal will bring your father back? Do you think your father would want you to do this?" You question him trying to hit a nerve.

"SHUT UP! You don't know what you're talking about." He dismays your comments with utter ignorance.

The gun begins to shake in Ben's hands as his state of composer is blown and for the first time you see emotion in his eyes. He's a broken man who only wants to be loved.

"See that's where your wrong I do know what I'm talking about, I know behind that front you put on is a broken hearted little boy who just wants to feel is loved from someone." You press his buttons further to see if you can convince him to drop his weapon.

"But since the most important people in your live got taken away, you can't feel love all you can feel is nothing because your heart is numb...and to try and bring that confront you kill people in the similar way your Dad was murdered by inflicting pain to their heart and then removing it. So that they can feel the pain, the heartache you go through everday."

I...I...Your lying...You know NOTHING!" He bellows as you can see emotion within his eyes, and not just anger but sadness and emptiness.

"Am I Ben? Let me ask you this, did Victoria Woods deserved to get her heart ripped out? She was in love with her boyfriend who is in pieces and will never see her again."

"I'm warning you shut up! Or I will do something I will regret."

"Or how about Danny Lumley who had a family to take care of, did his son deserve to lose his Dad?" You keep going because you know each time you breaking a layer to his walls of composure.

The word **Dad** triggers in his head as tears drop form in his eyes.

"Just put your weapon down and we will call it quits Ben."

There's a long intense silent pause, you think you gotten through to him, but in fact he explodes full of emotions that he bottled up for so long as child.

In a swift moment he pulls out a knife and strike towards Mal, he slashes the straps of that which restrained him and pushes him out the chair.

"No! Mal!"

He then yanks Mal to his feet and wraps a firm deathly grip around his neck jamming the gun to his temple.

"Don't you dare stand there Natara and tell me how I feel or what love is!" He smirks as his finger get closer to the trigger each time.

"See you think you know what love is but really you don't because even when it's staring you in the face you can't see it. NONE OF YOU CAN!"

You look into Mal's eyes as he fixes with your own, he smiles slightly but his face saddens, as he mouths the words _'Am sorry.'_

Your heart beats as its rate goes quicker by each second that goes past, Ben's right all this time you have been in love with Mal.

_You can feel Ben's finger click the trigger..._

"Wait! Don't shoot! Okay its true your right, love has been staring myself in the face the whole time, I just didn't know how to express it. It's true I love Mal with all my heart, I always have always will so that's why you have to put the gun down Ben. I can't let you hurt him."

Ben's face drops as he wasn't expecting your confession.

Mal eyes widen as he is also shocked by the sudden confession, but then softens and beams you a smile of the same feeling.

"Natara you don't have to do this, I got you into this mess and am so sorry for everything. I mostly sorry for not being honest with you, for two years now I have been madly in love with you and I have been too much of a coward to tell you. Am sorry but I can't let you get involved with this, am not risking you getting hurt. I can't and I will not put you in danger."

With Mal's words he swiftly launches his elbow into Ben chest causing him to stagger back. With that he runs at him smashing him against the wall.

Ben wimps as the sudden bursting pain floods into his chest, causing it to be hard for him to breathe as he wheezes...

_Mal goes for the gun before..._

Jamie tackles him to floor with inhuman strength they both tousle on the ground, causing the gun to scatter further outer reach.

**You are now Ben Grayson.**

You fight with Mal wrestling him to the ground, the gun scatters out of reach, you notice Natara go for the gun and you leap off Mal to retrieve it but Mal grabs you by the arm, you push him off and go for the gun as you pursue the chase.

You run with incredible speed and agility beating her to the gun, and as she stops infront of you, you direct the gun straight towards her.

"BEN! Leave her out of this don't you dare shoot her! It's me you want not her!." Mal yells as he puts his hands up in defence approaching your direction.

You move the gun side to side from the two of them, unsure what to do before that image of your father appears of how Mal murdered him plays in your mind causing you to see red.

"You took something I love away it's only right I do the same. Say goodbye to Natara Mal."

_Natara turns to Mal and looks at him with sadness before closing her eyes...__Followed by the most painful silence you have ever experienced..._

_**To be continued...**_


	18. Chapter 18 - Taunted Memories

Cause of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 18 (Ben Grayson's Flashbacks.)

_**A/N: Hey guys, I know, I have been very bad with keeping my stories updated recently, trying to find the time is so hard at the moment, so sorry again about there being a massive pause in the updates! I know there are no excuses, shame on me, but don't worry I am back with another instalment to Flash From The Past! (I know finally lol! xD)**_

_**I would like to say that, this and the next chapter is on its way soon are the final and last two chapters to this story! We're coming to the climax of this story, so I hope you all are enjoying and are excited to see how this story ends. **_

_**Since throughout the story we haven't learnt that much about Ben Grayson's life the only think we do know is that his parents died tragically when he was very young. Have you guys ever wondered how his life turned out after these tragic events occurred?**_

_**For this chapter I decided to go in a different direction before updating our finale to Flash From The Past, so here is an a little in site to what happened in Ben Grayson life's after the incident that occurred a couple of years back.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy and prepare yourself for the upcoming and final chapter to this story! **_

_**So please enjoy Chapter 18! Read? Follow? Favourite? or Review? Many thanks and once again I love you guys so much, your support has means the world to me! :D **_

Chapter 18 - Taunted Memories.

**Thursday June 4th 2002 2:47pm**

**You are now Ben Grayson…**

_I stared at the clock watching the second hand, strike down the minutes till the end of school it was slowly moving, as I impatiently watched. I just wanted school to end, I have just started getting back into my original routine since my father died, it not been the easiest to say the least. _

_My Mom hasn't been coping well since we lost him, and every night when I would go to sleep I always hear her crying, life isn't the same without him. There not a day that goes by that I don't wish I could play baseball with him at the park, or the army games we used to play as he always would be the Sergeant and I was his little solider. _

_"I miss you Dad." I sigh heavily knowing how much I want it not to be true but it my reality that I know he's never coming back._

_I shake out of that thought, and wipe a single tear away, I know I got to keep strong for my Mom, I know that's what Dad would of wanted me to do. _

_"Ben..?" _

_The class teacher Mr Philips calls my name which brings me out my thoughts._

_"Um, yes Sir?" _

_"Were you listening to what I was saying, I said your book report needs to be handed in next Monday." He scolds._

_"Oh…Sorry Sir." I mumble._

_"It's okay Ben but please listen next time." He says as he sighs lightly, knowing my current circumstances._

_3'o clock finally came signifying the end of school and home time. With that I set on my walk home, that's where I am faced with Derek and his gang, they always follow me home, giving me grief ever since my Dad died, I hate them so much! _

_"Look who it is, it our little friend Ben." _

_"Yeah he is such a little weirdo." _

_"His Dad got lucky, getting away from that one." _

_I ignore their crude comments even though they hurt me every time and I just want to break down and cry, but I just carry on walking._

_"Hey! We're talking to you!"_

_I begin to run as I hear the sound of footsteps get closer as I try to pick up speed so that I can get away from them. I quickly turn my head to see that there's not much distance between me and them. _

_That's when I turn my head back and without realising, I trip over the curb causing me to fall to the ground._

_A few moments later Derek and his gang close in around me as they look down at me._

_Derek then grabs me by my collar, lifting me up from the ground and with force shoves me against a nearby wall._

_"Next time when we are talking to you, you don't run away. Have you got it?"_

_I gulp as I nod my head._

_He clenches his fist and rises above his head ready to hit me when a voice calls out, stopping his fist from ploughing inches away from my face._

_"Hey Derek leave him alone!" A voice calls out, which causes Derek to let go of me. It's Cassie from my class._

_Derek let's go of me, him and his group walk over towards her, as they begin to push her around. _

_"What's it got to do with you?"_

_"He, he is my friend." She whispers timidly, as she begins to shake with fear. _

_"Ooo, don't tell me this loser is your boyfriend?"_

_They all laugh at her, as she tries to come to my aid. They begin to push her more roughly than before, taking her book bag and throwing it to each other._

_I drop my bag and run over with all the build-up of anger that rush's from inside of me, I snap, and that when I charge at Derek with full speed._

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!" _

_With that I and Derek tousle to the ground._

_"Cassie! Run!" I yell._

_She then picks up her book bag up and begins to run away, leaving me still on the ground with Derek, but he is too strong and that when him and his gang start jumping on me._

_I knew I couldn't win the fight it was five against one, but I couldn't let them hurt her. With that I repeatedly got hit and kicked to the ground and my bag pack got stolen before they all got off me and ran away._

_My body aches as I tried to move, everywhere is all bruised, my lip is burst and my eye is blacken. _

_I manage to get off the ground after 20 minutes and slowly begin to make my way home. _

**Thursday June 4th 2002 4:30pm.**

_I enter my home opening the door; I then scan the living room, calling for my Mom to inform her am home, but that's when I got no response._

_I decided to put the television on figured she was busy upstairs, 20 minutes would go by, and still there would be no sign of her._

_"Mom? Are you there?" I call, to find am greeted with utter silence._

_As this point I start to worry and decide to check the kitchen and porch to see if any of her shoes had gone, I was surprised to find them all there. _

_Still there were no signs of her being here, that's when I decided to go upstairs and check the rooms up there. _

_My face turns white and my heart stops, as I entered her room and that when I look up with horror. I scream at the scene in front of me._

_"M-MOM!" I bellow over and over, as my voice cracks._

_I fell to my knees as I broke down in agonising pain that could never heal, as my Mom is hanging from the celling by a piece of rope, she has a lifeless look on her emotionless face and her body dangles._

_I knew that image of my Mother's death would haunt me forever and that's when I knew that one day I was going to make sure that someone would pay for taking the two most important people in my life away from me._

_That day was the day my life had ended and was never going to be the same ever again, as it would be remember as the day I lost it all..._

**Friday January 19th 2004 6:40pm**

_The clock on the bare walls ticks away, the day slowly dragging just like any other day. _

_I hear voices of other children my own age screaming and running around having fun with 'friends' friends in which I don't have anymore. _

_I am not liked around here, no one wants to know me, am stuck somewhere I don't want to be. I am just the weird boy with no parents; I used to have friends back home but not here in this horrible place. _

_"I just want to go home." I mumble under my breath. _

_This place isn't my home, it's far from it, I sigh as I try and hold back the tears I fight with everyday knowing am never gonna see my Mom and Dad. Instead am stuck with two people that couldn't care less, they keep me cooped up in this room all day. _

_As I look to my end table where my lamp is, I check for any signs of movement before pulling a hidden photograph I keep on the inside of the lamp shade. The two so called people that are named as my foster carers took all of my other photos away and destroyed them; this is the only photo I have left. _

_It was the last photo of all of us together before that day I lost everything. I hold the photo close as I cry knowing this is my life now and there is nothing I can do to change that fact of I am never going to see or be with my parents ever again._

_I am broken out of that when my door is unlocked and my foster carers barge in. I quickly hide the photo behind my back and wipe my tears away._

_Both of my foster carers enter the room with evil within their smiles, the man known as Diego is a very muscular man with a divine jaw line and brown eyes, and his wife is known as Michelle she is thin with long black hair and covered in many tattoos. _

_Michelle walks over to me and eyes me cautiously._

_"Have you been crying?" She says bitterness in her tone._

_"N-no." I shake my head nervously._

_Diego steps over crouching down to my level. "You best not be, you know what we saying about crying." _

_I shake knowing the fear he strikes within his harsh tone and unforgiving voice._

_Michelle notices my hand is behind my back; she grabs me by my collar and pulls me close to her wide eyes._

_"Bill, what have you got behind you back? You better not be hiding something from me?" _

_I gulp, knowing she's going to take my only thing I have left of my life. "My name is Ben and you aren't having it! It's mine." I shout in her face._

_She's shock at my sudden outburst, before she laughs in my face and let's go of me. I breathe harder as I can feel my heart pounding unsure what's going to happen next._

_Diego steps forward and grabs me by the arm and forces me off the bed. "Ow! You're hurting me! Let go of that! Please it's all I have left!"_

_He slams me against the wall and snatches my remaining picture I have left of my parents away before letting go._

_"Hey Michelle look, he has another photo isn't that sweet." They both laugh at my suspense._

_"Bless, it's a shame really it's a nice photo. What do you think we should do with it Diego?"_

_"Please give it back! That's my family, something you two knuckle heads could never replace!" I scream, as they constantly tease me._

_"I don't like his cheek Diego do you?" _

_"Nope babe I don't, you would think he would understand how to behave by now. He needs to be a taught lesson." She nods agreeing with his statement._

_I jump trying to reach my photo, that's when she throws a lighter over to him and that's when he ignites the flames onto my photo._

_I scream with agony of frustration, striking punches at Diego but he just laughs and pushes me away which causes me to fall to the ground. Before I watch my last photo of any memories I had left get burnt up in flames. _

_That's when I just sat on the floor. _

_Michelle crouches down and whispers. "Were in charge and the quicker you learn that then the better! You do what we say from now on or we will make your life a living misery. You don't want that do you?"_

_"No…" I mumble._

_"Good boy!" She smirks satisfied with my response._

_She pats my head roughly before getting up, she glances at Diego and he nods before leaving me alone with him._

_As I watch my photo's ashes hit the ground I bury head in my hands._

_He steps closer to me now at the same level as myself, he then grabs me by the hair._

_"Ow! Please stop! Ow!" I scream with pain._

_He laughs my cries off, and lowers his voice. _

_"Listen twerp and listen good, here are some of the rules; number one no hiding things; number 2 no crying and number 3: understand that you're nothing but a worthless little boy that no one will ever love you."_

_He pulls harder on my hair; I bite my lip as I try to grit and bare the agonising pain._

_"Got that!" He ordered sternly._

_"Y-yeah…" I whisper timidly. _

_Within an instant am stunned as I feel the harshness of his strong and forceful slap hit my cheek._

_"I can't hear you twerp." He grins a sinister grin, feeling satisfied with inflicting pain on me._

_I bite hard on my lip trying not to show anymore pain, trying to hold in my tears, as I can feel the pain burn through my cheek, as it leaves a harsh stinging sensation and leaving his fingers prints on my red cheek._

_With an agonising whimper, I force a louder response escape my lips. "Y-yes...Sir." _

_"Good boy, see you're getting the hang of this, let's keep it that way. We don't want anymore talks now do we son?"_

_"N-no." I shake my head, as I put my head down in defeat._

_"Good!" With that he pats me on the shoulder and walks away, and locking the door behind him._

_I curl up into a ball rocking back and forward, I just want my Mom and Dad back. I just want everything to be how is used to be._

_With that I was alone, hurt and with no escape, the tears I felt before disappeared, and replacing them was nothing. _

_From that moment on my heart felt cold and unwanted that it had been ripped out… _

_Ever since that day love became only just a word to me..._

_**To be continued... **_


	19. Chapter 19 - One Fatal Consequence

Cause Of Death - Flash From The Past Chapter 19.

**Chapter 19 - One Fatal Consequence.**

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

You know the trigger is going to go off at any minute and you know the time you get to her it will be too late, in a desperate attempt you call to Jamie.

"Wait! Before you pull that trigger I want you to have something." You pull the two dog tags out jacket pocket which you were given 10 years ago from his father.

**You are now Ben Grayson.**

You see Detective Fallon reach into his pocket as he retrieves an object; you hold fire to see what he has in his hands.

He holds up the silver shining objects.

"Wait! Before you pull that trigger I want you to have something."

Without needing to ask you know immediately what he has in his hands; it's your Dad's dog tags.

He used to wear them all the time when you were a kid and now the fact Detective Fallon has those, makes tears develop in your eyes.

With your free hand you wipe your tears away that you have battled with for so long, Mal slowly walks over, getting closer to your direction.

You tense up as the gun is still fully aimed at Natara, your finger still on the trigger.

Mal inches closer and hands the dog tags over to you. You hesitate before taking them off him.

"How...I...you...my...Dad's dogs tags." You mutter in confusion as you're overwhelmed with emotion. This is the only thing you have left of your father's memory which has now been reunited with you.

"I know you won't believe me but it's the truth." He sighs. "He gave them to me before he slipped away; he told me some wise words in that one day that I always keep living by."

It's too much and you can't seem to make such words, you just hold onto them tightly, bringing them to your chest and for once in your life your icy cold heart seems to be pumping and feeling so much happiness in this one moment...

Mal smiles as he sees how much they mean to you.

"I held onto them so that one day I could track you down, so that I could reunite them back with you." He says softly, you can hear that he has honest and sincere present in his tone of voice.

You meet his gaze that has now caused your face to soften and the flames of anger to die down. Your about to put your gun down and give yourself up when...

_The whole dynamic of the situation changes, taking the turn for the worst..._

_In that moment there is a loud crash of doors flying of their hinges and smoke filling the atmosphere..._

_S.W.A.T teams barge in that spook you and that when it happens…_

Time seemed to slow down and you don't even recall the sound that rings in your ears, other than the sound of the exchange of screams before a gunshot, which ricochets across the room, followed by the sound of a body crumpling to the ground. You look on with horror as you realise that it was you who pulled the trigger it was you who shot...

All you can see is the horror in her face as she rushes to his side, you can see the blood that trickle from his body as he whimpers in pain.

You can hear her whispering telling him that she loves him and that he's got to keep hanging on in there, to stay with her. Because she can't lose him, like you lost your father and now you can feel his pain as he relives this moment again but this time he didn't make the mistake it was you...

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

The loud echo of a ricochet bullet buzzes around your ears blocking all the current and vagrant sound of people screaming your name.

You feel a slight sharp pain as a small object enters your chest and you can feel it lodge inside the deeper it gets your breathes become shallow as you find it hard to intake oxygen.

You see a silhouette making their way towards you, but your eyes seem to feel heavy, and your legs becoming weak from the built up pressure that is happening inside of your body as it slowly begins to shut down.

"MAL!...NOO!" A scream that is now a muffle.

"You're bleeding Mal! Oh my god Mal!"

Your shirt once white is starting to stain a crimson deadly red, as the warmth of your blood begins to flood from your body and the shadows seem to close in.

You then feel the weight of gravity pull you down to the hard pavement and the coldness of your core temperature slowly dropping from inside of you. You collapse into the world unknown...

**You are now Natara Williams. **

You have just witness the devastating blow of Ben Grayson's fire, as his bullet rocketed into Mal chest, you watch helplessly as he crumples to the ground and the blood that seeps from his chest.

Your heart begins to ache as you can't control your feelings of hurt let loose!

You scream his name at the top of your lungs and the agony of the thought that you could lose him.

"NOO MAL! You're bleeding Mal! Oh my god Mal!"

You don't hesitate in being by his side you take your jacket off, trying to apply pressure to his gunshot wound trying to stop the endless amount of blood that is flooding from his chest.

"Mal, come on stay with me, please I need you to open your eyes and speak to me. Hell I'm not losing you now not ever! I need you! Please open your eyes." You call to him trying to get him to respond to your cries.

The tears begin to flow as you can't hold back this pain any longer its hurts to much.

You hold him close into your chest, as you whisper in his ear softly. "I Love you Mal, please don't leave me, you have no idea how much you mean to me, how much you're my everything, how much I hate myself for not telling you before now. I want to live the rest of my life with you! Please keep fighting and I'll fight too. I promise just hang in there. I love you, I love you."

**You are now Ben Grayson.**

"Freeze! Drop your weapon! Put it down slowly and drop to the floor!" Orders are barked at you by an army of a S.W.A.T team that all have their guns locked onto you."

You look over to Natara and see her breaking her heart out, and then to Mal who is utterly still. The guilt of shooting him gets to you and now you can feel the pain he felt when he shot your father. Instead of listening to their orders, you run in their direction.

"HAULT! Freeze or I will be forced to shoot."

You begin to run in their direction, shots fire around you.

"STOP!" Screams yell at you.

'_**Bang, bang, bang, bang.'**_

Bullet after bullet enters your body, but no matter how much there slowly bringing you down or how the agonising pain is starting to take hold, you don't look back as you carry on running.

You don't listen to the yells that are aimed at you instead you crawl to Mal's aid, regardless of the bleeding that is seeping from several different gunshot wounds, you quickly throw your jacket off and placing it on his chest, with force you apply heavy pressure and begin to perform CPR.

Natara looks up to you with a confused expression before her eyes study your own, as she can see the blood beginning to flood from you. "Ben? You're bleeding."

You look at her with a soften look, she matches your expression. "Am sorry for everything Natara, I won't let him die, you need him and he needs you, I was wrong about him, he's a good man who doesn't deserve to die." You whisper softly.

"I knew there was good in you somewhere Ben." She puts a hand on yours and smiles.

You carry on giving Mal CPR, viscously pondering on his torso again and again, repeatedly trying to get a response from him.

There's a long pause before he is back into conscious as his eyes open meeting yours, his expression shocked.

"Mal! I thought I lost you!" Natara cries with relief as she gently hold him in her arms.

Your about to move away from Mal when he grabs your arm. "Wait..." You stop hearing what he has to say. "Thank you." He mutters.

You grasp his hand in a firm shake and smile. "No thank you Mal, you brought me closure to my father's death and reunited me with his memory. You're the one who has given me a new outlook on life."

You pause, before sighing. "Am so sorry for everything I put you and Natara through."

S.W.A.T teams close in with their guns trained followed by paramedics that swarm Mal.

You slowly rise from the ground to your shaken feet and make your way over to S.W.A.T team to give yourself up, you then look over to Mal and Natara with a smile knowing they are good people at heart; you just wished it never had to come to this.

_Your body is slowly shutting down by the second and you know in that instant you're dying from the amount of blood you're quickly loosing. _

You mouth a shaky "I forgive you Mal, I forgive you."

Before your body collapses and the shadows take hold, as your eyes close and you know it's for the best.

You don't even get the chance to hear Mal's agonising screams. "NO! Do something! You can't let him die!"

_You now know that you're in a better place, the place you always wanted to be, where you can finally be with your parents forever and now your peace can be made. _

**You are now Mal Fallon.**

The paramedics help you onto a gurney, they have tubes attach that are giving you fluids to help with the pain, Natara is by your side.

Ben had just limped away from you to give himself up, but every step he takes his body slowly crumples as all you can do is watch helplessly as he falls and hits the pavement.

You scream at the top of your lungs. "NO!..Do something! You can't let him die!"

_A few moments pass..._

"Is he..?" Natara softly asks.

"He is gone, am so very sorry Detective Fallon, Agent Williams."

Natara lets a devastated sigh and her heart sinks just as your own, she holds your hand tightly and gives it a squeeze.

A single tear drops falls from eyes as the saddest outcome of the situation hits you.

"This isn't how it was meant to end! He shouldn't have died, but I just failed like last time I let both of them down!" You hit the gurney with your fist in frustration.

Natara rubs your hand tenderly. "Mal you did everything you could today, you even got shot, risking your life for me. I know this is not the result you wanted but at least at you both got closure."

You nod knowing she's right, you touch her hand softly and smile.

"Your right Nat, I may have lost another life today but do you know what I have gained something so amazing."

She blushes lightly. "And what is that Mal?"

You grin playfully. "The woman of my dreams, I love you Nat."

"I love you to Mal."

You kiss her softly, and for once in your life you know you have done something right.

You then look at the lifeless corpse getting took away, and with that you and Natara are on your way to the hospital together not as partners but something much more.

**2 weeks Later.**

Entering the station you walk hand in hand with your partner and now your boyfriend Mal, as you are both are greeted with familiar faces of your co-workers. They smile widely as they see you both, and you know what they are all thinking.

You had secretly set up this get together for him, as you thought he deserved it with everything that happened with Ben Grayson you thought it may help cheer him up.

"Hey Mal, how you doing buddy?"

"Looking good there Mal."

"Glad to have you back!"

"Finally Maltara is really happening, and not just in my fanfics." Kai cheers fist pumping the air.

"Finally you guys are together! So happy for you both it's about time you both were happy!"

Everyone welcomes you both so warmly as you past everyone in the precinct you can see Mal's crystal blue eyes sparkle.

He squeezes your hand lightly before gazing at you with loving eyes, with that you smile and bite your lip flirtatiously, as you know he is finally yours and you're his.

You hear his name being called from across the room so you decide to let him mingle in the station and catch up with his colleagues.

You pull him into a tight hug before whispering in his ear.

"I'll see you later, there someone I need to see, I noticed that you're wanted by your little fan group over there. You giggle as you playfully ruffle through his soft brown locks.

"So I'll come and get you later handsome."

He places a tender kiss onto your lips that leaves you wanting more before returning the whisper.

"You're only jealous that you don't have one." he returns the playfulness.

"I'll see you later beautiful and thank you for putting this together. You're the best!...Oh and I love you."

"I love you too!"

He then turns on his heels and walks off to converse with his fellow co-workers.

You then smile before heading down to the crime lab to see Amy. You enter to find her typing at her computer; she turns away from her screen and faces you as she hears you entering the room.

You both smile before rushing over to her!

"OMG Natara you're okay! She beams with excitement as you both hug each other tightly.

"Amy I'm so glad to see you and of course I am, I have you to thank for that."

"Me? I didn't do anything?" She shyly looks away.

"You called for reinforcements didn't you?"

She pauses before nodding. "Please don't be angry Natara. I just had a bad feeling about the whole situation and I couldn't bare the thought of you and Mal getting hurt...I…I"

You beam her smile which cuts her off mid-sentence. "Amy, I'm glad you did, without the back-up, well something bad could of happen, so thank you from the bottom of my heart." You say with the most sincere tone of voice.

You can see her eyes light up as you hug once again before you both go and join everyone else in the precinct, to enjoy Mal's welcome back party.

You both enter the precinct and you can see everyone is having a great time but also pleased to see that Mal is back in good health.

You see Amy give him a tight squeeze hug, as she is glad he is okay, you smile as you watch this.

Everyone suddenly stops hearing the door swing open and a familiar voice whichs fills the room.

"Is someone throwing a party without me?"

As they enter further you light up with a smile as you see no one other than Ken in the doorway as he flashes a charming smile.

You see Mal stop, turn and face him before he beams with joy as you can see one of his charming signature Fallon smiles, gets flashed Ken's way.

"I see someone is feeling much better, you never did miss a party though."

"Damn right I don't, you know me if there's a party then am there."

They both share a chuckle before walking up to each other and bro hugging.

"Look man, am sorry for not believing you, when I should've had you back."

"Heh, don't go all soft on me Kenneth, new jacket here don't want any tear stains on it." Mal playfully teases.

"Hell no, I don't cry Malachi but you on the other hand…"

You and Amy giggle as you can see Mal burrow his head into a frown at Ken's comment.

"Hey that was only one time! You swore you would never bring that up again." He puts his hands up in defence.

"Heh, sorry man it was needed. Glad to have you back bud."

"Same here! Now let's get this party started. First around is on me!"

**Later that Evening.**

After having such a good welcome back party for Mal, you both walk out the station hand in hand and head to your car.

Since the circumstances of recent events, Mal thought it was only right to visit the graves of Micheal and Ben Grayson. He feels like he at least owes them that, he still beats himself up to this day for losing both of them.

After a 20 minute drive you and Mal both enter San Francisco's cemetery. You and Mal both get out of the car and head to the two gravestones, as you both stand there in silence.

You don't need words as you know what each other is thinking, Mal kneels down in between the two graves and gently throws a single red rose for Micheal and Ben.

You put a hand on Mal's shoulder before giving it a light squeeze. He doesn't say a word but places his hand on top of yours.

He then stands next to you before take a deep breathe.

"Am so sorry, for everything I have put you both through, I wish so much that I wasn't stood here paying my respects to you both now, that you were still living life to the full."

He pauses as you can tell he feels emotional you grab his hand tightly and softly whisper soothing words that help him remain his composure.

"But in a way I hope that one day when we meet in the next life that you could forgive from my mistakes. Rest in peace."

Before you walk away Mal then goes to both of the graves and places a single army dog tag on each.

"R.I.P. Soldiers." He whispers before saluting them.

In the distance you notice Mal staring into space, you follow his gaze and that's where your eyes meet with two ghostly figures.

As you watch closely you see two sprits; one looks older and mature like an adult type silhouette and the one looking childlike sprit running towards him, laughter and happiness comes from them both as they hug each other briefly.

_'Dad! It is really you!"_

_'Ben my boy!'_

_'Am so glad to see you again! I missed you so much!'_

_'Well Ben am here now, am not going anywhere I promise.'_

_'I love you Dad!'_

_'I love you too!'_

_'There you both are, your tea is getting cold, let's go home my two handsome men.'_

That's when you see a lady figure appear who joins them; they all then join hands and walk away together before disappears into thin air.

You can see Mal's face lights up, as he watches the same moment you're witnessing, first you feel like it's a dream but it actually happening.

That when in that moment you can tell Ben finally got his happiness he so desperately wanted.

You smile as Mal then walks away from the graves and snakes his arm around you pulling you close before you both hold each other hands and leave the graveyard, together knowing that the once broken and all the heartache has now been fixed and the peace Mal has been searching for all these years has finally been made.

_The past has finally been put to rest... _

_**A/N: Hey guys well it saddens me to say this but we have come to an end to Flash From The Past. I must say I really enjoyed writing this story so much, even though I had a period where I stopped writing, but then I got back into the hang of it again after writing the last two chapters and didn't want to stop.**_

_**I do enjoy writing my stories even though I tend to stop, but even though that being said, what makes it worthwhile is reading all of your guys lovely comments and feedback but also all the construction criticism. It helps so much at looking at my own writing ability as a writer and then from this using your comment to adapt my abilities in becoming better in writing but also helping me grow as a writer!**_

_**It means so much for all of the support I have received for this story! So thank you! I love you all so much! :D **_

_**I hope to see you all in my upcoming stories so watch out for that! :) **_

_**And...P.s I promise for my upcoming stories that my updates will be more organised and done more frequently next time! :D **_

_**Have an awesome day/evening! **_

_**-Lots of Love Nat157s :) x**_


End file.
